High Command: A Tiger's Tale
by Herr Regis
Summary: The Furious Five are yet to find a Dragon Warroir, but nonetheless they are forcibly drafted into The Great Imperial Army of China, sent out to fight wolf terrorists. Their commanding officer, his actions, and his feelings will rock the five, and alter history as you know it.
1. The Order

I'll post a new chapter every Friday, Saturday and Sunday.  
Don't forget to also read my other stories, "Help Yourself" or "Why Not?"  
IMPORTANT- Po is not in this piece, and altogether I've decided not to use his character, this story is written just for Tigress; I wanted her to be the star.  
Lastly, don't forget to R&R (Rate & Review) for Herr Regis!

The Order

It was as any day in China, happy and without alarm. There hadn't been any bandits in The Valley of Peace for quite a few months, so the warriors were doing what they did best, training; exercising patience also. In the valley, the sun beamed down its bright hello on heavy heads, full of thought but without worry, far away, there were troubles, luckily not there though. On a hot day like today a light breeze was appreciated, and so it was given. Things were running smoothly, and the weather was nice. Many a citizen would look up and see the Jade Palace, thinking to themselves that they were safe, and that high in the mountains they had someone to protect them- especially when other regions had no one protecting them at all.  
The Jade Palace was clean, very clean and very shiny as it always was. Most if not all hard stone corridors were cold and vacant, excluding the training hall where the furious five were training. Everyone wanted to be The Dragon Warrior, and training was the road to perfection, the constant and frequent stamping of motions and actions creating parts to a machine that would be sewn together by good ethics and hard work.  
Within The Furious Five, there were a select group of very well trained Kung Fu students. Yes, they were students beneath their master, but skills were indeed strong amongst their ranks. The Jade Palace was a place of peacekeeping rather peacemaking, it was the Imperial Armies responsibility to make peace when it has gone or to bring it where it never was. Both parties were successful at their peace ventures, so no one asked questions.  
Tigress, the leader and most fluent in the workings of Kung Fu, had a strong tendency to impress those who saw her. She was not particularly attractive for a woman, but her strength and raw power were immeasurable. Master Shifu always thought she was an excellent warrior capable of great things, but whether or not she was The Dragon Warrior was a debatable topic.  
She was considered widely by her peers to be emotionless, but they knew very little in the spectrum of emotion as of yet.  
The remaining four members, Viper, Crane, Mantis and Monkey were all also excellent students of Kung Fu, perfecting- to their degree of perfection- their own style of Kung Fu.  
In the training hall, wooden warrior training stands were being promptly clawed apart by a woman with a strong vengeance for absolute perfection, she had completed her most recent Kung Fu scroll today, and was ready personally to move on to another.  
Master Shifu thought she should wait at least another day before continuing, but she must chose her own path at times.  
As Tigress destroyed the last of many wooden warriors, she pounced into the air, doing a backwards spiral flip and landing flawlessly in front of her master, standing up promptly and bowing.

"Well done Tigress."  
Master Shifu was uncertain why Tigress was so inclined to continue her training so aggressively, but he too had personal problems preventing him from picking up social cues.

"Thank you master, so your permission..."

"Yes, you'd like to start on the next scroll."  
Looking past her body, Master Shifu could clearly see that the wooden warriors were all destroyed and she hadn't a scratch on her, so whatever it was she was doing, she was doing it right.

"Yes master."  
Tigress was indeed a stone wall if one ever existed, there were no emotions evident to her peers. She was, a wind up trinket, after some slight motivation and pointing her in any given directions, she would proceed.

Tigress turned away from her master, walking swiftly out the large opening that is the training hall doors. In the courtyard were her four companions, who happily congratulated her on yet another marvelous achievement.

"Well done Tigress, you did a really good job in there!"  
Said Viper with a smile, flicking her tongue afterwards and looking up at Tigress, the small flower on her head gleaming against the sunlight.

"Thank you Viper, that scroll wasn't the easiest. I'm going to go get the next one."  
Tigress placer her paws on her lower back, bending her spine so it cracked as she spoke.

"Already? You just finished..."

"I know, but it's still morning, I have more work to do."  
With that, Tigress continued onward toward the main hall of the palace, the place where Kung Fu scrolls were kept.  
She passed her other three companions who all in tern congratulated her on excellent work.  
The door to the hall was heavy and difficult to swing open, but a set of muscular arms could do so easily. Tigress was sore, but that never stopped her, and those doors never weighed much to her anyway.

Walking now onward across jade green stone flooring, Tigress strut down the wide entrance hall, passing columns and artifacts of Kung Fu history. At the end of this lengthy hall sat a pool of crystal clear water, reflecting the image of a coiled golden dragon symbol on the ceiling. Tigress spent a few moments starring at the water, seeing the flawless copy of what lie overhead before she looked up, craning her neck to see better. The dragon had in its mouth an ornate scroll. The Dragon Scroll.  
Wordlessly Tigress reached up at the sky, imagining what it would be like to simply touch the document, let alone read it.

"Soon, soon I'll have you."  
Whispered Tigress to herself, smiling as she retracted her paw and walked slowly, still looking up, over to the stacks and stacks of scrolls. She parted her gaze from the ceiling and down to the shelf, where yet again her arm reached up, digits shuffling through different rows and columns for the correct scroll.  
She pulled one out, a white tube, inside rattling a waxy paper bundle. After unscrewing an end cap, she tilted the tube and out fell the scroll. After unraveling its top and reading the heading, Tigress' satisfied facial expression meant that she had found the correct scroll.  
Taking the tube and paper with her, Tigress quickly jogged out of area known as the Hall of Heroes, and back into the court yard where her friends still stood. As Tigress' eyes adjusted to the sunlight, the training efforts of her friends came into view, and Tigress saw something she didn't like.

"Monkey!"  
Shouted Tigress, rushing over to where he was standing, in sparring position with Mantis.

"What's up Tigress? You're all knotted up again."  
Joked Monkey.  
"Yeah, didn't we tell you last week to find a fire before you scream?"  
Snickered Mantis.

Tigress simply starred on, unimpressed by their antics.  
"I have found a fire. Monkey, you're stance is all wrong, you don't have your arms held out straight enough. Like this."  
Tigress took a fighting stance next to Monkey, letting him look at the straightness of her arms. He perked his up some, now in correspondence with hers.

"There."  
Said Tigress happily, feeling like she were somehow superior to them, something she liked to feel from time to time. After showing Monkey the revised stance, Tigress jumped up, wrapping both her legs around his neck and mid flight flipping the warrior upside down and slamming him hard into the rock ground of the court yard.

Looking up, dazed and confused, Monkey saw standing over him the face of an orange south china tiger, a female, who had a rather smug look.

"You really should work on your defense Monkey, you need it."  
Tigress walked away then, rolling her tongue over her teeth in slight happiness.  
After walking a little further, Tigress arrived inside the barracks where she slept, opening the double doors, Tigress entered her room and closed them behind her, then proceeding to walk over to her bed and sit.  
Flicking through the scroll and all of its length was indeed a challenge. The words were big and the meaning unclear. The words were arranged as if to distract you from the true focus, forcing you to think like a paranoid crazy person.

After several hours of reading, Tigress realized something, something that needed to be said a while ago, but she ignored the feeling.

"I don't understand any of this!"

She knew she didn't over an hour ago, but like a warm blanket false ignorance told her to push on, that she understood the words at this point her eyes simply slid over like a hot iron over smooth ice.

It was after lunch time now, Tigress had missed lunch because she was swarming so diligently on this scroll. Being less then one quarter of the way through, and yet to get to the physical parts, Tigress simply put the scroll down.  
Running her digits through the fur on top of her head, Tigress leaned back and laid down, considering her options.  
They were narrow and few.

"Maybe some air will help me think."  
Tigress quickly stood up, walking across her small barrack room and out onto her small balcony. Her room was the only one with a balcony, so it was a special treat and a solitary place for her to think. The sky was a light and hazy orange while clouds covered the setting sun, pushing it away even faster.

"It must be dinner time by now."  
Tigress rolled her eyes and exhaled loudly, hanging her shoulders and walking back into her room, closing the balcony doors and heading over to the hallway, from there leaving the barracks altogether and going back out onto the court yard. The doors to the training hall were shut, and no one was around for her to see.

Tigress turned her head quickly at the sound of Zeng- the palace messenger- flying over the wall, and without the slightest hesitation falling to the ground in a big thud, loose feathers ruffled. He looked up, seeing Tigress standing at the entrance to the barracks looking at him.

"Tigress! I have an urgent letter for... Um, it doesn't say really but it's urgent!"  
Shouted Zeng in his high and squeaky voice.

"Who sent it?"

"The Imperial Army!"

"Really?" Questioned Tigress as she delicately took the large and heavy scroll from the tired birds mouth, "I wonder why they'd be sending something to us." Tigress used one of her claws to open it, unraveling the top as she normally did to see what something was about.  
Her eyes grew wide at the sight of the text. The words.

"Mistress?" Asked Zeng, reading her eyes as terrified.

"You're dismissed Zeng, I'll get this to Master Shifu and the others right away."  
Tigress swallowed, pulling the collar of her vest loose before she sprinted away toward the kitchen. It was dinner time, so she safely assumed everyone would be in there.

The scroll was hot and heavy like an undeniable order from the gods, demanding that something be done immediately that no one otherwise would want to do.  
Around the dinner table were the four other members of Tigress' group and Master Shifu himself.

"Excuse me master but..."  
Tigress was slightly out of breath, clenching the order in her paw tightly.

"What is it Tigress?"  
Asked Shifu, looking around and seeing the letter scroll in her paw.

"I'm sorry master, it had no specific recipient so I opened it."  
Master Shifu moved over slightly so she may roll the scroll out across the table, it wasn't long, maybe only twelve inches.

Everyone moved their soup bowls out of the way to see the words, and their eyes grew wide just as Tigress' had.

The letter read:

_To whom this letter may concern at/in the: _**JADE PALACE**

_It is The Imperial Army's great displeasure to hereby call into use the draft of civilians to assist in war related efforts. Able bodied citizens with relevant occupations and experiences will be called on first such as those listed below. A briefing will occur two days after the arrival of this letter by a military official, see time below. Fleeing the draft is punishable by imprisonment or in severe cases execution. If a draft card containing your name and species is not included, you are thus exempt. If your draft card contains errors, please see your commanding officer._

_The commanding officer of your assigned unit is:_  
**COMMANDING COLONEL JAY HAIFU, GREAT IMPERIAL ARMY OF CHINA: SQUAD 3**

_Time of Briefing:_** 12:00PM**

_Thank you: _**JADE PALACE DRAFTSMEN**

_South China Tiger: Tigress: Female  
Green Tree Viper: Viper: Female  
Golden Snub-Nosed Monkey: Monkey: Male  
Chinese Mantis: Mantis: Male  
Black Necked Crane: Crane: Male_

The names read in a way only describable by the falling of an axe, reaching a slow an high apex, only to fall with great, striking conviction.

"No."  
This is all Master Shifu could say, his students, dare it be said, his children were being taken away from him and there was nothing he could do now- and he wasn't welcome to come along.  
There stood The Furious Five, holding their draft cards and completely unsure how to react.

"I hope we impress our colonel."  
Said Tigress, trying to loosen e figurative noose tied around their necks.

"How can this be? Woman aren't even allowed in the army... not that you two aren't good enough..."  
Said Crane, shocked that the girls would be drafted as well.

"They must be really desperate if they need us."  
Said Viper, drawing a just conclusion.

"They've been doing a lot of fighting against those terrorists to the NorthWest haven't they?"  
Asked Monkey, trying to find out what exactly they were needed for.

"And it says squad three, what does that mean? Who are squads one and two?"  
Added Crane, sounding slightly worried.

"Students, calm down. I admit I too am distressed, and I will be having a word with this colonel 'Jay Haifu.' But if the army needs assistance, then you must go and help them. The letter clarifies a briefing of sorts, so in two days I suppose we should expect are colonial to arrive."

"Should we run?"

"Don't be ridiculous Viper! Master Oogway would never permit you, of all people, to run from a problem you face."

"Unless it was a very scary problem."  
Joked Monkey, receiving snickers from Mantis and a death stare from Tigress and Master Shifu.

"Everyone, sit down!"  
Said Master Shifu demandingly, rolling up the scroll and placing it off to the side, waiting for everyone to calm down so he could issue some form of reassurance.

"Thank you, wherever it is you five will go, I am sure the colonel will maintain a level of safety in the... squad, and that you all will be serving a great duty, possibly in combat or possibly humanitarian. Either way, know that you all will be safe."

"Will he even take us master? Like Crane said, they don't allow woman into the army, maybe they made a mistake..."

"No, they wouldn't make the same mistake twice. We will fight."  
Said Tigress, knowing that the army was very prestigious and secretive, and that it would NEVER allow a mistake, especially a double mistake, to be leaked out into the public.

Everyone felt tense as they continued to eat their now cold soup, if you could call it eating. Their throats were dry and nothing, not even liquid, wanted to go down.  
Finally, Crane broke the silence with yet another attempt at comedy.

"This guy has a funny name though, Haifu, it sounds like a sneeze."

"It sounds like Shifu." Added Monkey with a smile.  
"That guy could probably beat you up." Added Mantis.  
"No!" Monkey and Crane both said loudly.

While the boys were arguing. Viper tried to make small talk with Tigress.

"What do you think he looks like?"

"I don't know, male."

"Do you think he's strong and handsome?"

"He's probably no stronger then I am."

"What about handsome?"

"Maybe."

"Would you ever..."

"Viper! Enough!" Tigress was getting flustered, maybe he would be good looking, but that wasn't the important part. The important part was that he was a competent leader, because Tigress HATED incompetence.

Master Shifu had tried his hand as remaining silent, but the arguing was to much for his old ears to bear.

"Stop! This discussion is over! I will hear no more gossip about the colonel! Go now, do what you want until curfew."

"Yes master."  
Stated all five warriors simultaneously, standing up and departing the kitchen with some haste.

"I'm going to meditate."  
Said Master Shifu to himself, rubbing his temples with his head held low and his eyes closed, cold soup pushed off to the side.

"What were you talking about that got Tigress so mad?"  
Asked Crane, seeing that Tigress did not remain back to walk with everyone else. Not that she usually did, she simply disappeared quicker then usual, and she had yelled at Viper.

"I asked her if she thought he'd be handsome."

Crane scoffed.  
"There's your mistake."

"Maybe she's just nervous about all of this, I am."  
Said Viper, blushing at the thought of being scared like a child going to school for the first time.

"Plus, she'll have to take orders now, that'll be a nightmare."

"No, not necessarily, as long as this colonel treats her well then I doubt Tigress will have a problem with taking orders."  
Viper was sure of herself in this one, Tigress would listen, but if you're an awful person? Then that's how she'll treat you.

As the other four members of The Furious Five began to fall asleep or do leisure activities, Tigress was pacing around two documents, one being her draft card, the other being the Kung Fu scroll she had yet to decipher.  
As she sometimes did, Tigress was talking to herself.

"What if he doesn't respect me because I'm a woman? What if he thinks I'm a man! Should I correct him? Will he leave Viper and I behind just because we're not male? I don't think so, that wouldn't make sense."

Tigress continued pacing, her paws behind her back as she moved around the small room.

"Maybe I could start that scroll in the next two days, master it and then use the knowledge to impress him!"

Tigress felt in necessary to prove herself to this man, to this colonel. She didn't have to, no one else was going to do anything special.

All night long, well passed curfew Tigress read and reread the scroll, trying to understand what it was saying, and what the underlying subtext was saying. That was much easier said then done, but she had a will to succeed.  
The next day Tigress was very groggy, and luckily Master Shifu had excused them from this one day of training for leisure time, as a going away present if you will.

The next day, Tigress woke up feeling energized, partially because she slept through the majority of her day off, not studying the scroll as much as she would have liked.  
It was the day before the scheduled briefing, and as usual everyone was training in the training hall.  
Breakfast, training, break, lunch, training, break, dinner, sleep. Repeat.  
And of coarse somewhere in there the five had to find time to complete chores.

Normally, chores such as polishing floors, dusting, sweeping, cleaning, etc. were for servants, but knowing a very important person was coming over very soon, Master Shifu had his students cleaning the palace and the grounds from top to bottom, not wanting the colonel to think he was running a sham operation.

It was late now, the sun had practically set, the students arms and legs were sore and weak from over use. Every step to the barracks shot a heavy tingling bullet up their nerves and straight to the core of their beings, sleep would be much appreciated.

Tigress was feeling worthless. She hadn't read the scroll through yet, and she was out of time. She had nothing new to impress her master, her colleagues, or the colonel.

"I'm staying up all night." Whispered Tigress to herself, knowing that it was now or never.  
When she got into her room, Tigress spun around and closed the doors tightly behind her, then proceeding over to her small writing desk where there were two drawers and a table top.  
The top drawer had paper goods and writing utensils, and the bottom drawer had the scroll inside of it. Tigress was suffering what many know as procrastination, so she decided in a last ditch effort to avoid working she would change into more night friendly clothes.

Opening the top drawer of a bureau not to far away Tigress was confronted with her bland and basic wardrobe, back pants, red vests, and undergarments. Although, she did have some rather spicy and risqué red undergarments that were very out of place in her things, but you know- rather have them and not need them then need them and not have them.

After rummaging around for a different vest. tigress removed her current top as well as chest wrapping, replacing it with the night vest. She also replaced her bottoms and those undergarments with fresh new ones, avoiding the skimpy red number.

"Some other time."  
Tigress snickered. She'd never wear those. They probably didn't even fit.  
As she closed the drawer, a loud glass like thunk and swish was easily heard by her sensitive ears. Opening the drawer again, Tigress bent down a little and peaked inside, looking for whatever had made the noise. She reached in with her arm, stretching to reach the back of the very deep drawer. Her digits dug and scratched up until they stumbled clumsily over a square bottle. Pulling it out, Tigress, stood it upright in her two paws, one on the bottom one on the back, scanning the label with her eyes.

_Fung Hern Rice Vodka  
100 Proof  
Drink Responsibly_

"Strong stuff."  
Tigress jiggled the bottle in her paws, feeling the weight of the extremely alcoholic liquid.  
There was a time when she was younger and more rebellious that this beverage was her closest friend, keeping her warm when it was cold, keeping her safe when there was danger, or even holding her when no one else would.  
The bottle was over half full, and sealed well.  
Tigress closed her eyes, placing the top of the closed bottle to her lips, the feeling surfacing memories as vivid and strong as the spirit. Tigress had some screwed up memories, but these memories of being drunk were surprisingly clear.  
The images took her away from being in trouble, and brought her somewhere nice.

Tigress extended a single claw, admiring it's sharpness before digging it into the cork of the bottle plug, slowly twisting to get the top out of the neck of the bottle.  
With a quick pop, the cork fell out and tumbled down to the ground where Tigress left it.  
Now, no longer in control of her body, Tigress placed the square bottles neck to her lips and took a swig of 100 proof vodka. It burned her tongue slightly, the same tingling feeling she got in her muscles when Tigress exercised a lot at one time, but this was in her mouth.

It's a shame that the fluid designated to calm and focus her nerves would make her numb and intoxicated.

From there, Tigress fell completely into a world of drinking, consuming over half of the three quarters of remaining vodka.  
Nearly incapable of standing, Tigress stumbled over to her desk, corking the bottle and shoving it into the bottom drawer, also sloppily shoving the Kung Fu scroll on top of the bottle, slamming the packed drawer roughly and walking back to her bed, where Tigress quickly fell asleep on top of her covers, face down.

She had not learned her scroll; she had gotten drunk; she had passed out; she was up WAY passed curfew; the colonel was coming the next day. Pray he has a bad sense of smell. If Tigress were conscious, she would be.  
It was already very late, practically morning, so she would be getting very little sleep out of her final night as a free citizen of China, because tomorrow afternoon, she'd be a solider in The Great Imperial Army of China, serving under Commanding Colonel Jay Haifu.

Don't forget to R&R (Rate & Review) for Herr Regis!


	2. The Arrival

The Arrival

Tigress peeled her eyes open, burnt amber spotlights searching for something, anything, to tell her what had happened the last night. Her room looked fine overall, but on her desk was a paper.

"What's that?"  
Standing up was quite the task for Tigress, and just the simple movement gave her a splitting headache they had no intentions of going away anytime soon.  
Wobbling over to her desk, Tigress was disappointed to see that the paper was merely her draft card.

"Not the welcome I wanted."  
Tigress, with both paws on the edge of her desk, spun around slowly an slumped to the floor, sitting down and looking up at the ceiling.

"I need do get dressed." Tigress looked around first, waiting for someone to help her up, even though no one was there. After a loud roar like yawn, Tigress stood up, licking her dry lips and wobbling over to her bureau. Opening the top drawer, Tigress pulled out a vest and set of black pants, throwing them onto her bed behind her. Turning around, Tigress took off her night clothing all at once, opting to be completely naked rather then partially naked at any given time, and then getting dressed from there. Once descent, Tigress peaked out through her double doors to the hallway.

"No ones here, no gong yet."  
Closing the doors, Tigress felt confident that her drunken night had not, and would not be throwing anything off about today.

After performing some basic hygiene activities and a few less basic hygiene activities, the gong sounded and everyone stood at the ready outside of their doors, bowing and greeting their master.

"Good morning master."

"Good morning students, today is the day."  
Not knowing what else to say, Master Shifu smiled weakly and walked away from the situation, heading off towards breakfast where everyone else would soon follow.

After a few moments everyone had arrived at the breakfast table. Tigress had eaten several raw tea leaves in an attempt to cover the alcoholic must coming from her stomach, where lie enough hard liquor to kill several small children. Once breakfast was served, Tigress ate as much as she could, trying to counteract all the liquid in her belly as well as mask the scent; she could only eat so much because if she ate to much, someone would be suspicious.

"I wonder what he'll say to us."  
Everyone shook there heads at Monkey's question, genuinely unsure what the colonel could have to say that they already knew.

"How many people constitute a squad? Ten, one hundred, one thousand."  
Said Crane, also thinking of a question.

"I did some research last night." Said Master Shifu, sipping some tea before he finished.  
"A squad is close to 8 people, but a colonel overseas over 4000 people, so I have a strong conviction the our guest has been recently demoted."

"Really? That can't be!"  
Said Viper, not wanting to believe that her superior was a knocked down and bitter ex colonel now whatever he is.

"That is the truth, I suppose he's been assigned to oversee you personally, besides that it would make no sense to send someone of such high rank to come and brief you."

"Maybe he knows us."  
Said Crane.  
"Maybe he's a fan!"  
Said Mantis, laughing to himself.  
"Maybe he needs a girlfriend!"  
Viper whipped her tail at Tigress' paw, making her recoil and grit her teeth.  
Trying to cover her breath, Tigress replied with sass.

"We don't know anything about him other then his name, he could be so many things! And interested in one of us is the most unlikely on that long list Viper."

"Maybe, maybe not."  
Viper slithered back down into her seat, smiling mischievously.

"After you are finished eating, I suggest you pack a bag, I think he'd be impressed if you were already packed."

"Yes master." Said everyone simultaneously.  
After finishing their food, the warriors returned to the barracks, all poking fun at Tigress on the way.

"Gods above this colonel could be married!"

"I doubt it, he's probably devoted to his work, but don't worry Tigress, he'll find time to spend with you too."  
Monkey lunged back, avoiding a claws out swipe that would have scratched his face fairly well.

"Maybe he's coming personally so he can propose to you!"  
Monkey lunged back again, avoiding the second swipe to the face. Tigress would be hitting him, but her hung over mind was incapable of striking Monkey.

"Maybe..."  
Monkey was forced to silence when Viper whipped him in he face with her tail, silencing him for good. Yes, poking a little fun is acceptable, but there are limits.

In the barracks, everyone was in there rooms, packing their rut sacks with clothes and small personal effects, as well as food items if they had any. While packing, Tigress stumbled across her old friend, the red underpants and chest wrapping. She packed it, not knowing why or for who- but maybe the colonel would be handsome, maybe he would like Tigress, if he didn't? Oh well, no one else did.

Placing her packed bag near the door, Tigress walked outside of her room and down the hall, looking into her friends rooms as she moved. In the court yard there was surprisingly no wind, the sun was high in the sky as it was everyday, beating down warm rays that tickled Tigress' fur.  
Walking on, Tigress bounced down the steps of the barrack, and jogged across the courtyard to the opposite side, passing through a moon gate and up a hill, bounding higher and higher up each step until she was beneath the bright and blossoming peach tree of heavenly wisdom. Sitting down with her legs crossed, Tigress closed her eyes and attempted to meditate, bringing her mind somewhere stable, away from the booze and the colonel and the gossip he brought with him.

Once Tigress had stopped meditating, she was not only in a good mood but It was 15 minutes until the colonel's scheduled arrival.

In the courtyard, the palace messenger Zeng was speaking to Master Shifu quickly and nervously.

"The colonel's lieutenant is outside, he'd like to do a safety walk through!"

"Where's the colonel?"

"He's just arriving! He'll be up on time, that's what the lieutenant said!"

"What did he mean safety check?"

"I don't know!"

Both Master Shifu and Zeng swiveled their heads quickly as two large rhinoceros shoulders opened the palace gate, standing off to either side with a very short red fox standing in the middle. He shuffled in fairly quickly. Looking around for a moment at the walls, and then to Master Shifu. Moving faster then ever thought possible, this very short red fox shuffled over to where Master Shifu was standing with Zeng, he introduced himself then.

"You may dismiss your messenger Master."  
Said the fox in a nasally sort of voice, looking down a very small and long muzzle angrily. He looked like the kind of creature with a pole in his bum, working very hard and having little to no fun.

"Yes, Zeng, you may go."  
Zeng flew away quickly, wanting to be far away from the fox.

"I'm the colonel's lieutenant, I'd like to do a safety check but it would seem that your messenger has informed you."

"Yes but..."

"I know you have confidence In your palace as you do your own muscles but," the fox snapped his fingers and waved his small paw, motioning for the two soldiers to enter, closing the gate behind them, "better safe then sorry." Said the fox with a condescending smile, holding a small clipboard in one paw, round glasses hanging from his uniforms breast pocket.

After the two soldiers picked around through the palace grounds for a few moments, searching in what must be problem areas, they nodded their heads to the lieutenant and he nodded back, signaling for them to leave.

"The colonel will be arriving in 3 minutes, prepare your students."  
The lieutenant looked up only for a moment, seeing Tigress standing down and looking at him- he looked at her and nearly fell over, putting on his glasses momentarily and then taking them back off after confirming her species. Straightening his uniform coat, the fox swiveled around on the heels of his small paws, shuffling back out of the open palace gate. The palace gate slammed shut just as quickly as it had opened, thus creating a large wake of air that blew against Master Shifu's nervous face.

Tigress continued her decent from the small hill, walking through the moon gate and approaching her master quickly.

"Did you see..."

"Yes, he was surprised to see you." Said Master Shifu in a curious tone, unsure why someone would stare at Tigress.

"Do you think he knows me?"

"No, I don't know. Have everyone get their draft cards and meet right here in the next 60 seconds."  
Just as the fox had done, Master Shifu snapped his digits and Tigress darted off toward the barracks.

Not far away, many heavy and regal footsteps were ascending the thousand step staircase, coming closer and closer, almost to the top.

"Crane, Mantis, Monkey, Viper, get your draft card and meet in the court yard. Less then 1 minute!"  
The warriors sprung into quick action, grabbing their card and racing outside. Now standing in a line, shoulders back, everyone anxiously awaited the colonel, who was still one minute out.

Continuing to walk up the steps, and now arriving at the top most landing, the colonel was greater by his lieutenant.

"Good morning sir."

"Yes, this should be a good day I'd say." The colonel smiled some, thinking of the sun and the mountains, nice things that wouldn't plague his thoughts later. He turned to face the stairs, looking over the village below and glad to be somewhere nice in a good mood, military mode turned off for another few seconds.

"Any day not fighting is a good day sir, I have..."

"I'll collect information from them personally lieutenant. Your report is likely very good, but I'd enjoy meeting these people."

"Yes sir."

Two new soldiers opened the gate behind the colonel, giving the five warriors a view of the lieutenant's side and the colonel's back; nothing else, except... A tail! He had a tail! This could mean anything but Tigress still got a devious smile from Monkey. As the gate closed behind him he was no longer visible, although they were thinking about him.

"I'll introduce you sir."  
Said the lieutenant, about to walk in though the gate.

"Delay that lieutenant, I'll introduce myself."  
The colonel turned around, opening the palace gate using his own paws rather his soldiers, once inside, he swiveled around on one paw, closing the doors tightly behind him.  
Taking one step back, he heel clicked his way forward as soldiers do, and everyone was entirely surprised to see who he was. The colonel had an extremely black uniform, the fabric so clean it was a void of darkness rather then a garment. There were sharp shoulders and a well rounded collar with red piping, golden epaulets resting on each of his already strong shoulders. A single red stripe fell down his leg and to the ground, running along his pants straightly. Across the front of his uniform there was a sea of shiny things, medals and ranks, pins and buttons, all very good looking and well organized.  
None of this surprised them. What surprised The Furious Five was his face.  
He was a male; he was south china tiger; he was handsome; he was spotless. Tigress was speechless. Orange, white, and smokey grey fur patterns lined his face like war paint, framing his brown eyes squarely. He stood very erect, rather tall and rather large. His shoulders were straight, his paws behind his back. He had yet to say a word, but the five were already speechless. There they had been, joking that Tigress would like him, and here he stood, the same species as her, and even more handsome then Viper had accounted for.

"Good afternoon everyone, I'm your Commanding Colonel Jay Haifu of The Great Imperial Army of China, as you must know you have been called to the line of duty. I supervise, organize, train and lead over 5,000 men currently. Although I am not a fan, I stand before you today because it is my understanding that you all are marvelous fighters."  
The colonel scanned his brown eyes down the row of warriors, looking at them each individually with the same air of dominance and power.  
"You should know, I have trained my men to the peak of perfection, and that I will, today, analyze your abilities as a warrior to determine your position amongst my forces."

"Good afternoon colonel, I'm Master Shifu, I am the presiding grand master of these Kung Fu students."  
Master Shifu wanted to sound humble, but he had little respect for this man. Although, Master Shifu was surprised to see a second tiger. No one had ever seen another tiger before.

"I'm well aware Master, I've heard excellent thing about you and your teaching abilities."

"Thank you."

"Draft cards. I need to see their draft cards immediately."

"Oh yes, Tigress, could you please."  
Master Shifu signaled for her to collect the draft cards and present them to the colonel.

She did so promptly, stepping out of line and collecting each card one by one, receiving in tow looks of shock and awe that the colonel was a bloody tiger. After collecting all five draft cards, she horribly walked over to the colonel, handing them to him, facing his direction for courtesy.

"Thank you, your dismissed."  
The colonel looked up for a moment at her face, but only for a moment. Tigress walked back into line and reassumed her position. She tried to stand as tall as he did naturally, but she couldn't do it.

"Five cards Master?"

"Yes colonel, those five cards belonging to these warriors."

"Tigress, Crane, Monkey, Mantis and Viper."  
The colonel rearranged the cards, placing them in the order he saw fit. Speaking some to his lieutenant about Tigress, and also addressing her directly.

"Tigress, you are not a registered citizen of China."

"Sir?"

"You are not listed on the population registry, I would know if there were other tigers."

"Are we the only two?" Tigress was near shouting from surprise. Realizing he had broken a truth to her, the colonel attempted to digress.

"Population statistics are for government officials only, if there is further confusion you will be notified."  
Shifting his attention, the colonel began speaking to his lieutenant.  
"Send in a correction entry to the resources and diversity offices, she needs to be added to the registered population list."

"Expedited sir?"

"As fast as you can, she can't fight if she doesn't exist." Tigress was shocked some, wondering if he were serious. While the lieutenant was scribbling furiously, the colonel began reading the draft cards in his paws out loud, confirming names and asking questions.

"Crane, your age?"  
"I am 21 sir."

"Monkey, your age?"  
"I am 22 sir."

"Mantis, your age?"  
"I am 20 sir."

"Tigress, your age?"  
"I am 24 sir."

"Viper, your age?"  
"I am 21 sir."

They all answered following Crane's template, it was easier that way- and it also sounded official and symmetrical.

"Good strong ages, I am 31, and an only cub so we should all get along just fine. If you would please tell me what it is you do here, in that order."

Crane was unsure if he was to go first, but he went for it after receiving a reassuring look from Master Shifu.

"I'm a peacekeeper sir."  
"I'm a peacekeeper sir."  
"I'm a peacekeeper sir."  
"I'm their leader sir."

Just as Tigress went to form the word leader on her lips, the colonel spoke softly.  
"We'll see about that."  
Everyone looked surprised he'd say that, but the colonel wasn't. He merely continued to look at the draft cards.  
"Continue." He added, telling Viper to state her occupation as well.

"I'm a peacekeeper sir."

"Thank you. I'm sad to inform you that none of you are peacekeepers anymore. I will have you next demonstrate your abilities in Kung Fu or other applicable fields, from there we will see who the leader truly is."

"We could demonstrate in the training hall."  
Stated Master Shifu, trying to be helpful. He felt like a little boy in the shadow of a very big man, and his confidence was faltering.

"Colonel, we have an extra half hour, may I suggest a tour of the grounds while Tigress is registered with the population board."  
The lieutenant had checked the hour and minute, noticing there was time to spare on the schedule the Colonel wished to follow.

"Ill take the colonel Master, I could show him the grounds."  
Tigress stepped forward, raising the eyes of the colonel and his lieutenant, but only for a second.

"Yes of coarse Tigress, if the colonel would like..."  
Master Shifu had no other words, waiting for a response from the tiger in uniform.

"I accept, your palace is very beautiful, i'd enjoy nothing else then to see it."  
Monkey silently snickered, making the analogy of Tigress and the palace.

The colonel with a raised eyebrow in the direction of the five placed the draft cards in an interior pocket of his uniform, pulling the bottom of the jacket down with both of his white gloved paws. Yes, he was wearing gloves, Tigress had just noticed them.

"Shall we?"  
Said the colonel as he walked toward Tigress, stopping a few feet in front of her with his arms behind his back again.

"Right is way."  
Tigress offered him her hand, or her arm, but he did nothing to acknowledge these actions so she simply went in walking.

"Lieutenant, have the training hall ready for me within the half hour."

"Yes sir."  
Replied the lieutenant, watching his superior walk away with a woman.

"Your training hall, is it stocked and ready?"

"Yes, I didn't catch your name?"  
Said Master Shifu in reply to the lieutenant.

"We should go there, we will wait for the two of them in the training hall, guide me."  
Said the lieutenant, not answering Master Shifu's question, only giving orders. Master Shifu nodded, signaling with his arm that the hall was that way. The four remaining warriors walked into the hall with their master, the lieutenant, and two security officers. Waiting.

"This is The Hall of Heroes, we display Kung Fu artifacts here as well as our collection of scrolls."

"Where is the closet?"

"Excuse me sir?"

"The cleaning supplies closet, where is it?"  
The colonel was asking a very strange question, and Tigress didn't know if she should answer it. She did anyway, doing what he said.

"Over here sir."  
Tigress opened the door, revealing the small room.

The colonel walked over, looking inside and seeing that the closet was fairly clean.  
He removed the door gently from Tigress' paws, closing it softly.

"I determine the cleanliness of a place by its closets, if the spaces no one see are clean, then so are the spaces people do see."

"I understand, this way are the scrolls."  
Tigress waved with her paw again, pointing toward the scroll shelfs. She was happy he had told her the closet trick, and from then on when dealing with cleaning chores, she'd remember that.

As the colonel walked up to the ornate scroll shelves, he noticed something.  
"One is missing."

Tigress had no idea how he figured it out, but one scroll was missing.  
"Yes sir, I have it in my quarters."

"There are on site quarters?"

"Yes, and a rose garden we've yet to see."

"Show me the garden please, I love roses."

"Absolutely."  
As they walked out to the garden, the colonel spoke some, explaining why he liked roses and asking a few rose related questions.

"Do you like roses?"

"Yes sir."

"As do I, I find them to be the most attractive of all flowers, but I don't prefer the red specimens, they're so..."  
The colonel stopped immediately, sniffing the air vigorously.

"Sir?"

He looked angry, or maybe it was disappointment.  
"Do you drink Tigress?"

"Sir?"

"Alcohol, specifically high proof rice vodka."

"Sir I..."

"Answer me."

"I do, sometimes."  
Tigress shifted on her feet, uncertain where this was going but knowing that it could lead to a lot of trouble. Did he smell it? Yes.

"Did you drink last night or this morning?"

Tigress swallowed hard.  
"I am legal..."

"Answer me."

Tigress swallowed hard again, her eyes darting around, trying to avoid the deadly pull of his stare.  
"Last night sir."  
Her heart was racing, she had no idea why he was so interested, her breath mustn't of smelt that bad.

"How much?"

"Sir I..."

"How much?" He was consistent, and rightfully so.

"Half."

"A bottle? That's quite the portion."  
The colonel was for a moment less concerned with the fact that she had become drunk, and more concerned that she had been able to drink so much and not die.

"Under my command, you will not be consuming such beverages, especially in excess as you have done, are we clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Show me the bottle."  
Tigress didn't know what to do, she motioned for him to follow her out of the rose garden, toward the barracks. Entering Tigress' room, the colonel sniffed out the location of the bottle, opened the drawer, and saw only a tangle of scroll paper.

"Is this the missing scroll from the shelf?"

"Yes sir."

"And this is the bottle?"  
The colonel uncorked the top, wafting in a heavy cloud of alcoholic fumes.

"Yes sir."  
Tigress was more and more embarrassed, she wanted to make a good impression, and he hated her. At least, she thought he hated her. He didn't, at best he pitied her, a member of his species so distraught by something.

Walking over to the door of Tigress' balcony, he opened it, seeing that on the other side of the room there was a balcony to stand on.

"Come here." Said the colonel, looking over the ledge of the balcony and down to the rose garden below. Tigress obeyed, walking up next to him. She felt small, frightened, she was being made a fool of.

"Pour it out."  
The colonel handed her the open bottle, and after looking at it for a few moments Tigress gave in and poured out its contents, dumping the quarter bottle remaining. She stood there holding an empty bottle for a few moments, feeling like if she ever was going to cry now would be the time. She couldn't and didn't want to look at him, and he could sense this.

"Look at me."  
Tigress lifted her head slowly, putting on a strong and proud face even though she was crumbling.

"Now that you'll be operating under me, when you feel they inclination to drink from a bottle like this, you come to me. Don't drink, come to me. I guarantee that any problem you're having I can help or fix entirely. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir."

After a few more moments, the colonel took the bottle from her paws and set it down on the floor of the balcony, motioning for her to walk back inside.

"Is everyone packed like you are?"

"Yes sir, we packed yesterday to impress you."

"Packing a bag is not impressive, strength and courage are impressive. Have you brought a tent?"

"Yes sir."

"A means of consuming water and food?"

"Yes sir."

"Excellent, we'll talk more about this later, now I need to see all of your skills."

"We won't disappoint you."

"I'd think not."  
The two tigers, now on dreadful terms, entered the training hall. Everyone stood up at the sight of the colonel out of respect.

"You may now demonstrate your skills. Please do so in the order I had arranged earlier, proceed."

Crane, Monkey, Mantis, Tigress and lastly Viper all demonstrated their skills in Kung Fu to the colonel, who said nothing until the end of their demonstration as a unit.

"I expected more from you all. I feel as if what you have shown me is what you feel most comfortable doing. I must tell you that what you are comfortable with will not happen on the battlefields, nonetheless, I do see ability and leadership in all of you. Is there a conference room here Master for briefing purposes?"

"No colonel, but we do have a table in our kitchen."

"That will be sufficient, we should go now, this is the information that you all will find appealing, and you will have the ability to ask questions."

Upon entering the palace kitchen, the five took their seats around the table, leaving the head of the table open for the colonel. Master Shifu sat off to the side, and the lieutenant and the two security officers waited outside.

"So, as I told you I command over 5,000 troops, but the emperor, in light of recent events, has decided to add you five to our ranks."

"Recent events, sir?"  
Said Crane shyly, wondering what would prompt such actions.

"Several lieutenants have been kidnapped and executed, so we are in low supply of qualified men."

"Also sir, you said men, and the army doesn't allow for woman to join, so what will happen to us?"  
Asked Viper, speaking on behalf of both Tigress and her.

"I have confidence in both of you as leaders, and your gender shouldn't get in the way of that. Agreed?"

"Yes sir." Said both Viper and Tigress softly.

"There have been heavy and scattered fighting going on in NorthWest China, and now that my men are being mobilized I need leaders on the ground, and a leader up top with myself and my lieutenant. This does mean you all will be split up and given your own forces, but you will operate on my orders. My plan is simple and should work quickly, there will be blood, and sadly men will die. For the sake of the country this plan should work and the terrorist forces attempting to loosen the governments grip on the NorthWest state should be undermined and disposed of."

"What will you be doing with us exactly?"  
Asked Monkey, wanting to know where he would be.

"In the event of my death, I need a replacement officer, also I need medical security to watch over the injured, intelligence on the enemy, and that leaves two ground units to push forward on the front lines."

"Who is who though?"

"I will decide in time, I do not know you well enough yet to see what to trust you with, and who to keep in the war room with the lieutenant and I."

"Who are the terrorists?"

"Mostly wolves, they call themselves 'the associates' and they want to take control of the NorthWestern Chinese state, an area very important culturally and economically."

"What do your men do?" Asked Tigress, getting into the conversation herself, still shy because the colonel must have thought she was an alcoholic.

"There are security perimeters around all villages, interior roving squares, as well as control stations for water traffic. The battlefields are mostly miles away from villages, but in some cases right next to them. We will be protecting these villages on the war torn side, keeping the enemy back from over 7 villages."

"What do you do colonel? What do you do to command?"

"I tell people what to do, what to look for, and who to hunt after. I make the decisions and no one does anything without my saying so. You will see when we arrive there how I command. For tonight, this is all, I've been told you all have packed? If not completely, please finish packing tonight, I'll arrive very early tomorrow morning to pick you up. It will be about a 3 day walk from here to first contact."

"Thank you colonel, so you will be leaving with my students tomorrow?"

"Yes sir, I will be."

"Excuse me colonel, but you haven't demonstrated your skills with us."  
Tigress was being strong headed as she was, and her statement made everyone feel a little uncomfortable.

"My skills?"

"Yes sir, your fighting ability."

"I'm going to embarrass you in front of all of your friends Tigress. Lets go, back to the training hall, one last note."  
The colonel happily went ahead of everyone, walking into the training hall and removing his black uniform coat, placing it on a chair.

Underneath the thick black coat the uniform was just as spiffy. The black pants still straight with their thick red stripe running up the outer side, leading up to a white shirt, laden with badges and flags, colors and more epaulets. The sleeves were long and well trimmed, and the collar fit perfectly, a white band wrapping around his neck, opening in a cascading v shape at the very front.  
The shirt, like the jacket, was very slim and fit. But this garment was thin and his body could easily be made out.

The colonel stood in a position the was everything but threatening, waiting for Tigress, who had taken a very scary looking fighting stance.

"Shall we bet on it?"

Tigress scoffed.  
"Why not, what have you to give me?"

"How about a uniform, a nice clean uniform just like this one."

"Alright, and on the off chance you win?"

"How about you say thank you."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because the last thing you'd ever say after someone beat you, is thank you. When I win, you'll say it."

"Fine."  
Tigress jumped forward, lunging foot first toward his face. Moving with amazing speed, performing a high backflip, grabbing Tigress' leg, spinning her around and some how getting her arm behind her back, pinning her to the ground face first. Half standing on her back, the colonel smiled, twisting her arm a little tighter as he looked on at her defeated face, pressed heavily into the floor boards.  
The four members of the five not participating were shocked not only that he pinned her, but that he did it in one move.

"Say it."

"Thank you." Said Tigress, gritting her teeth, wanting to strangle him. Letting go of her paw, the colonel reached down and lifted her off of the floor by the scruff of her neck, embarrassing her even more.

Walking over to his coat, with the assistance of one of the security officers he put it back on and began to walk for the door as he buttoned up, also putting on a black hat no one had seen on him when he arrived.

"I'll see you all tomorrow, bright and early."  
The colonel walked out of the training hall then, the lieutenant quick at his heels; the security officers closed the two heavy doors behind them, also leaving.

Tigress was so furious she was fuming.  
"I hate him! What a piece of work man is! Acting like he knows everything, saying stupid little quips and being so special in that awful uniform!"

"You love him."  
Said Monkey, testing his luck.

"Shut up Monkey! He's such a terrible... I can't spend two minutes with him before he sniffed out something that's wrong with me, he's so condescending I just want to strangle him!"

"Tigress, honestly speaking its incredible that he's a tiger though, he's even from the same area."  
Said Viper calmly, drawing no conclusions, just stating a fact.

"I don't care! We mine as well be from different planets because he's such an emotionless ass!"

"Remind you of anyone? An emotionless ass?"  
Monkey whispered to Mantis, making them both laugh.

"Shut up Monkey!" Tigress threw a piece of broken wooden warrior at him, smacking him in the face with it. "Compared to me, he's a stone wall! My emotions are like jelly around that... demoted prick!"

"Tigress he wasn't demoted he told us he was a..."

"Viper, shut up before I hurt you too! I'm going to bed, I can't deal with this."  
Tigress stormed out of the training hall, slamming the door behind her. The hot summer night only making her more angry.

"I don't think she likes him very much."  
Said Crane, talking to Viper as Monkey and Mantis joked around in the background.

"They'd be so perfect too, they're the same species, they act exactly the same, they're the same person!"

"Maybe, they've got time to like each other."

"Maybe I could talk to the lieutenant, get Tigress and the colonel closer together."

"You think he'd help you?" Replied Crane, unsure if the lieutenant would help her at all.

"I bet he would, if he cares about Jay then he'll do it."

"So you're calling him Jay now?"

"He didn't say we couldn't..."  
Replied Viper with a devious smile.

Not soon after Tigress ran off in a huff, the other warriors decided it was also their time to fall asleep, and they so did with the setting sun.

The colonel had reached the bottom of the thousand stairs, turning back to look up at the palace with his brown eyes, tipping his hat at its sight with a white gloved paw before he continued to walk to his camp.

"That tiger was very angry with you."  
Said the lieutenant plainly, trying to insight some non-work related conversation.

"Maybe so Foxy, she was very pretty, I'll have her allegiance and cooperation soon enough."  
The colonel walked on, his lieutenant named 'Foxy' in close tow, and the two security officers not far behind.

Don't forget to R&R (Rate & Review) for Herr Regis!


	3. The First Day

The First Day

"Wake up! Wake up! This is disgraceful wake up!"  
The lieutenant walked down the barrack's hallway, opening each door hastily and yelling inside, bombarding the groggy warriors with his loud and shrill fox voice. Master Shifu stood at the end of the hallway, his paws holding his robe closed in front of his belly. Master Shifu was completely unsure what to do, the gong hadn't wrung yet, but the lieutenant had still managed to get in through the locked palace gate and wake up a collection of very well trained Kung Fu students.

"The colonel will arrive on the gong exactly and if you are not prepared by then there will be consequences, get up! Quickly!"

Tigress' doors swung open, revealing the uniformed fox who was even shorter then Master Shifu, but his voice and speed were disproportionate his physical size. Not knowing what time it was, all of the warriors sprung out of bed and prepared themselves, after doing so they stood at their doors, waiting for something to happen. Tigress stood at her door, looking forward, waiting for a good morning of sorts. Nothing came. The hall remained silent for a few more moments until the gong rang, surprising everyone that they had truly slept in so late.  
Just as the gong rang, around the corner stepped the colonel, wearing now a black short sleeve shirt with a similar banded collar as the days past uniform had. This shirt was not entirely casual though, it still had rank badges and pins on the chest and arms, as well as a short red rope wrapped over his shoulder and under one arm, passing beneath the third set of golden epaulets Tigress had seen on the colonel.

"Good morning everyone."

"Good morning sir."  
"Good morning Jay." Viper's eyes grew wide. She didn't actually want to call him by his name, but it slipped. Now she would face his wrath if he so chose to exercise it.

"Good morning to you too Viper. That goes for all of you, this journey will be three days or so, and if you desire to call me Jay then that is acceptable, how do you all feel?"

"Ready Jay." Responded everyone, except for Tigress. She simply said ready, and mumbled the last part, wanting nothing to do with this man on a personal level.

"Great, grab your bags and meet me in the courtyard at once."  
The colonel stepped out of the barracks, walking down the steps quickly and then standing in the courtyard, enjoying the shade of a tree.

As everyone grabbed their things, Tigress moved especially quick so she could talk to Viper. After grabbing her things, Tigress walked swiftly to Viper's door. Peaking her head In with her paw wrapped around the door frame, with a puzzled look Tigress spoke:  
"Jay? Why are you calling him Jay?"

Viper giggled.  
"You should call him Jay too Tigress, you should give him a chance, I bet you'll like him."

"I'll call him Jay when he deserves it."

Tigress began to walk away, taking half a step before Viper responded with a quick comment.

"Playing hard to get are you? I bet he'll like that."  
Tigress growled, walking on and readjusting her backpack as she made her way out to the courtyard.

"Good morning Tigress."  
Said the colonel, standing tall as he did with his paws crossed behind his back. He wasn't smiling though, but his tone smiled for him. The honest truth was that he wasn't being hostile or judging her, Jay utilized the objective side of his mind and put this girls alcoholism aside. As far as he cared, she was a pretty face, a good leader and rather strong, not as much so as he, but still strong nonetheless.

"Good morning colonel."

Tigress bite her tongue, hoping he'd just give it up and be quiet around her, Tigress knew she didn't want to talk to him, or even serve under him. The level of dominance he seemed to silently demand upset her. She was the alpha, and by no means would ever be submissive like she assumed he'd like. Her life was far beyond submission, for too long she tried to make people like her, and she still tried, but with each pass Tigress seemed to mak things worse.  
Tigress was very self conscious, and she was also emotional, but there was zero ambition to reveal to this man what made her upset.

"Tigress, the next time you decide to yell about how much you hate me, it might be wise to wait until I'm out of earshot."

Bitterly and without thinking, Tigress replied.  
"I meant every word."

"No you didn't. You were angry, in time you will stop this resistance you hold in your mind."

"My heart has nothing to do with this."

"I never said it did."  
Tigress gritted her teeth again, frustrated he'd played her right down his ladder of questions. After several more minutes, the group of nine departed for where ever it was the colonel was taking them.  
Walking through the village, citizens bowed their heads to the passing party as if they were a funeral procession, talking pity on them while also thanking them for their service, which kept normal citizens home and away from the war. They were looked at as if they were already dead, even though they were perfectly alive. High in the distant mountains, Master Shifu was also grieving the loss of his students to the system, hoping that the meat grinder of a conflict wouldn't take them somewhere he couldn't be with them.

After passing over a river, through the entire bamboo forest, and then even more so across a long stretch of dirt road, The Furious Five had had enough, they needed rest. Tigress saw this need, and decided that she would speak on their behalf, even if it meant making eye contact with the shrew of a colonel.

"Colonel, when will we be stopping to rest?" Asked Tigress, shouting up to him. He was ahead of them by quite a ways, choosing to lead over hold up the rear.  
He turned around on the heels of his paws, waiting for Tigress to stand in front of him before he answered.

"Are they tired?" Asked the colonel, looking beyond Tigress at the group, and then back at her.

"Yes, and so am I, we need to rest, maybe eat something..."

"I'm very surprised, it hasn't been a long journey as of yet, but you all are tired?"

"Colonel..." Tigress swallowed hard, breathing out heavily and clenching her fists, if she had to beg, she would. "Jay... we need to rest for a few moments and..."

"I understand, a civilian would have collapsed hours ago. Pick a spot, we shall stop here for say, a minutes?"  
Tigress' facial expression told the colonel a single minute wasn't enough.  
"5 minutes?"  
Her face eased off some, but was still imperfect.  
"10 minutes! If you say so, but I must say it seems I've overestimated your strength for the third time Tigress."  
The colonel moved off of the road, setting his backpack down and stretching some as the five practically collapsed on the ground. Tigress was upset now, he'd practically called her weak. What Tigress wanted was his respect, but on three occasions she'd let him down. Being a woman was hard enough, and apparently it was damn near impossible in the army.

After 10 minutes of heavy breathing the walking resumed. Neither of the two commanding officers looked even slightly winded as the sun began to set, and the two security officers seemed unfazed by the journey's length.

The sun was setting in the distance, and the group had just reached a clearing surrounded by bamboo trees. The colonel turned off first, dropping his backpack and turning to see those who were behind him.

"I'd say here is a good spot to make camp for the night. Just think of the warm beds and fires you'll be given once we truly arrive, a little motivation for you."

Moving around the colonel, Tigress laid out the fabric to her tent close to the trees, pitching it in only a few minutes. As she finished setting up her tent, she was pleased to see that the colonel had not only collected wood, but he was in the process of lighting a fire. The two security officers were also collecting fire wood.

Tigress didn't know why, she hated him, but she decided to walk over and ask if he'd like help. Also by some miracle, Tigress had also settled on calling him Jay. She told herself she'd only say his name once to try it, being antisocial had never done her good before.

"Do you need any help Jay?"

"No thank you Tigress, but while I set up my tent could you stay here and add wood to the fire? The officers will collect wood so you don't have to."

"Okay, that would be fine."  
Tigress sat down next to the fire, which was already burning sustainably. The colonel went off to pitch his tent somewhere Tigress wasn't looking, she was looking into the fire, it's black, white and smokey grey flaming coals and dirty ash reminding her of her own fur.

The sun had now set and the sky was dark, the seven travelers sat around the fire, while the two officers played a game in the bright shadows of the licking fire towers.

Tigress looked around, counting only eight tents.  
"Where is the ninth tent? I don't see it..."

"My tent, Tigress, is just beyond that line of trees." Spoke the colonel, not looking up from the fire until he had completed speaking, making eye contact with her then.

"Why are you so far away? Wouldn't it make sense to..."

"No, it would not. I stay awake into all hours of the night doing personal things, and I'd be shaken to think I'd kept any of you awake. So I suggest you stay away from my tent."

"What do you do?" Asked Tigress with a raised eyebrow, wondering what a robot like the colonel did in his free time.

"I enjoy the things I like, let be what is- I will have no more of this discussion, eat your broth."

In everyone's hands was a small bowl of broth, being nothing more then a thick liquid that didn't taste very good to Tigress, and she only ate tofu, meaning if she didn't like it then it truly was awful.

"This broth is so... interesting, don't we have more nourishing food?" Asked Tigress. She knew he thought she was a smart mouth, so keeping it up would make no difference.

"This broth is the most nutritious food in the country, that fluid contains enough energizing materials to power the hungry soldier for up to three days successfully!"  
Stated the colonel, obviously passionate about the heated up liquid.

"Are you sure?"

"Tigress, I did not simply waft into my title. I was at one time a dirty rat in the trenches of China, and I can say from experience that liquid can keep a person alive and stable for a very long time."

"Describe to me your job colonel, you do not seem very busy, and you do not seem like a trench rat."

"I stated earlier I control over 5,000 soldiers, and I meant that I control that number of soldiers now, normally I control much more, this mission is selective, so 95,000 or so of my men are on reserve."

"You control 100,000 soldiers?" Asked Tigress, extremely surprised by the increase.

"Yes, the military system in China allows me to section off a portion of my troops, mobilize, and return- never having called up the majority of the forces."

"If there are 95,000 men just waiting for a letter in the mail, why do you need us?"

"You are needed because your track record shows that you all preserve villages, something I do not do. If it were my decision, I'd continue to evacuate and flatten villages until I'd destroyed the problem, but the buildings are becoming larger and stronger as the terrorists fall back into the NorthWestern city, and culturally speaking I cannot destroy that city, it too is a hostage."

"I understand."

After the group finished their broth and the games ended, everyone opted to fall asleep, or at least to go and lie down. Hours of cold darkness passed and Tigress couldn't fall asleep, she felt light headed and needed to do something with herself other then lie on the hard ground. Tigress crawled out of her low tent, standing up once she was clear of the roof and stretching her back, proceeding over to the dying coals of the night's fire.  
Warming her paws against the radiating heat, Tigress closed her eyes and opened her ears, hearing what must of been the noise the colonel had mentioned. Although this was not any noise, it was a soothing stroking, a vibration that resonated across the small patch of bamboo trees and over to the fire, lingering before dying completely. Enthralled to the noise, Tigress stood erect, walking slowly over to the colonel's tent, using the bamboo trees as a guide as she moved closer and closer to the minimal light glowing from the open end. The noise continued to grow more clear, now it was a broken and audible tune. Every few moments the music would stop, and then proceed for a short while before stopping again. Tigress could hear the scratching of inky utensil marking up a piece of paper with her sensitive feline ears.

"He's writing music..."  
Tigress whispered to herself as she took one final step. Unfortunately for her, Tigress' paw became caught beneath a root, tripping her and knocking her down. Tigress fell not feet from the opening of the colonel's tent. She gasped as the ground rose up and met her chest, echoing a loud thump and huff from her body.  
With scared eyes Tigress looked on at the tent, the music had stopped.

To her great astonishment, the door to the colonel's tent opened, a male south china tiger starring back at her with very little humor in his eyes.  
Tigress could see the instrument he had been playing, and the music he had been writing in the background. Her starring at his things did nothing to calm him down. He wasn't angry, nor was the colonel happy.

"How much did you hear?"  
He spoke softly, but there was a creaking sternness to his tone that frightened Tigress.

"I went out to warm up by the fire and... I didn't mean to but I heard... so I came over and..."

"Answer the question, how much did you hear?"

"Only a few minutes, you're very good, the piece sounded lovely, what's it called?"  
Tigress wasn't lying, she did like the way his music sounded, and she was curious how he was titling it, more so she just didn't want to get in trouble and disappoint him for the forth time.

"You should not be here, furthermore I don't want you here."  
The way this male scolded her was beyond comprehension, because to an extent he did want someone to talk to, but he wasn't sure if this person was a good decision or a horribly bad one. He'd looked up to her for a while, but now she was becoming the kind of tiresome he didn't want to spend time with.

"I answered your question, please answer mine."  
Tigress felt uncomfortable being scolded, and his hostility wasn't appreciated, nor was it reciprocated. Tigress was trying her best to be nice about this, and in fact she was a little embarrassed.

Jay's response started with no signs of further aggravation, but he spoke slowly, not wanting to give up to much but not wanting to be rude either.  
"I do not put titles on my compositions, the listener is to decide what a musical piece is about, what do you think it should be called?"

"Oh, well I've never named something musical before."  
Said Tigress, blushing a little, pulling her body around so she was sitting cross legged in front of him. She moved slowly and never took her eyes off of him, worried if she moved to fast he might lash out or be scared away.

"Neither have I, but nevertheless, how did it make you feel?"

"I felt... happy, didn't you?"

The colonel breathed in heavily, closing his eyes and exhaling.  
"I'd say, I am in a very good mood. It's ironic that you're the one killing that buzz, and for the second time I'm going to ask you to leave."

Tigress rolled her eyes, she'd disappointed him before but this one would end on a good note.  
"Can't you talk to me on a personal level? Just be nice for a little bit, it's not like anyone's watching you."

The colonel rubbed his face, opting to play nice only because she was a girl. That's what he told himself anyway, he'd be nice to her because she was a girl.  
"Ask away, I'll talk with you for a while if you want."

"Thank you! So, why are you in a good mood? if you don't mind my asking."

"I do mind your asking, but I'll tell you anyway. I am happy because of you, your personality, as it had been written, is recounted in a way that I find not only interesting, but a softer version of myself. I have your files here if you'd like to read them."

The colonel swiveled his torso, grabbing a small ledger of paper, bound together by metal clips and thick covers.

"This is all about me?"

"Precisely, there have been skill reviews written about you, and sadly misplaced until my assistant at the Imperial Palace located them in one of the personnel libraries, your files were behind mine."

"Really?"  
Tigress took the file, leaning closer to his tent to utilize the light produced from his lantern.

"Tigers- apparently- are filed together."  
Flipping through the pages, Tigress found something she didn't like.

She craned her head back, raising an eyebrow and moaning.  
"Emotional capacity: poor, social capacity: poor, highly recommended in rural sectors, will function optimally while alone... strength... fair to good!"

"Tigress, you must realize you are as sociable and emotional as a rock compared to the average person. Mind you, the majority of soldiers receive poor ratings in emotion, as did I."

"What else are you 'poor' at."

"Self preservation, I am known in the army to put myself exactly where I shouldn't be. Very few colonels are as daring as I am."

"My, you sound so dashing."  
Tigress rolled her eyes and blushed, feeling as if he were trying to impress her. He was and he wasn't trying to impress her, it's not bragging if it's true.

"I have been told my death is eminent, that my recklessness will be the end of me."

"What will happen when you're old? How will you continue to be as reckless as you are?"

"People like me don't live long enough to experience old age."

"Would you like to?"  
Asked Tigress, still sitting cross legged, looking at him intently.

"Live a long life? Only if it had meaning and purpose. How did we get here? You interrupted me and now I'm describing my life to you? Showing you classified military documents!"  
The colonel reached out, slowly taking back his documents and placing them behind him.

"I meant nothing by it..."

"I know."  
The colonel shuffled his musical papers, putting them in order and rolling them up in a scroll.

"Jay, could I see your instrument?"

The colonel reached behind him, grabbing the string instrument and handing it to Tigress.

"Be gentle, it is very delicate and expensive."

"I wouldn't think a colonel to be particularly wealthy."  
Tigress took hold of the small wooden violin, it's shiny darkly stained wood's grain becoming visible and invisible as the lantern flickered.

"As a colonel I receive little salary, but I have been told by the Imperial Financial Wing that I am extremely stable in the way of money. My parents, who are now dead, were apparently successful."

"Jay, will you tell me about the tigers? What happened?"

"I suppose, although it is not a good story, you will likely be disturbed, are you sure you wouldn't prefer to simply try out the violin? Play it yourself?"

"I want to know Jay, you'll have to tell me eventually."

The colonel sighed, running his claws through the fur on top of his head.  
"Soon, but not now, I'm foolishly tired and ill prepared. Take this."  
The colonel handed Tigress the bow to his instrument, she took it gently as he had told her to do earlier.

"Lightly, take the bow across any string or a combination thereto."

Tigress put the instrument to her neck and chin, then running the bow along the strings slowly.

"It doesn't sound as good as when I do it."

Tigress smiled, handing the instrument back to the colonel where it was softly placed back into its case.

"Practice Tigress, practice, so!"  
The colonel slapped his knees, heavily resting his paws on them as he sat looking at Tigress even harder then before. "Do you still hate me? Am I a tolerable person now that we've had this discussion?"

Tigress laughed lightly.  
"Yes Jay, you are tolerable. Am I?"

"Absolutely, my job is dealing with insubordination, and a little resistance is good, keeps me in check."

They sat silently for a few moments, before the colonel realized he had something for her.

"That reminds me! I had the feeling you wouldn't appreciate the standard issue broth, so I brought along a little something for you, and all of your friends. Here, Tofu, your master told me it was your favorite."

Tigress was touched, no one had ever done something so nice- no one had ever gone out of there way to make sure she was comfortable beside Master Shifu.  
"Thank you Jay." Tigress took the food in her hand, putting it in her vest pocket. "How do you eat that broth Jay? It's so..."

"Gross? Disgusting? I know. I've eaten it for years, it's completely foul. Sometimes I lie Tigress, it's best to lie about some things. If you tell yourself the broth tastes good, eventually you'll enjoy it. When you're a soldier risking your life, some hot broth can do a lot to cheer you up."

Tigress felt slightly ashamed she hated his food of choice, she felt like she was acting entitled, her of all people.  
"Don't worry though, there are choices available today that faze out that stuff, cubed tofu being one of those things. Don't eat it all at once, that's almost all of it. I also have sweets and what not for your friends, when they're ready I'll give it to them."  
He took the entitled feeling away, this colonel had something special going, and Tigress liked that.

"I best be going Jay, it's late."

"Of coarse, get some sleep, I figure tomorrow will be busy."

"Good night."  
"Have a safe night, not good, just safe."  
While the colonel and Tigress were having their discussion, another person had also arisen. Viper, having heard the colonel talking to someone, woke up and came outside, curious whether or not there was a problem. Instead, Viper discovered Tigress sitting cross legged, talking to the colonel over a violin by light of a lantern. She hid behind the fire, using it to disguise her small body so she could watch and see what happened. Ever since Viper had seen the colonel's face, ever since she discovered his species, she knew Tigress would like him, and naturally he might like her back. She didn't know what the conversation was about, but any conversation is good after Tigress' 'I hate him' speech.

"Oh gods, how sweet, look at her talking to him, Tigress looks so..."

"What are you doing! It is passed curfew and you are not in your barracks!"  
Viper spun around quickly, the sharp eyes of the short lieutenant pounding into the back of her head.

"I was just..."  
Viper turned her head to the colonel's tent, assuming the sight of the two talking would be explanation enough. The lieutenant looked on, and he didn't seem surprised. He took a step forward, standing next to Viper, looking at the two tigers talk.

"I do hope their venture, whatever it may be, is successful."  
The lieutenant didn't want to say it, but he knew his colonel was deeply interested in Tigress.

"Do you think they like each other?"

The lieutenant cleared his throat, pulling up the collar of his night attire.  
"I do not know. What I do know is that the colonel has been more receptive to that woman then anyone he's ever met. In any other situation, he'd punish someone for saying they hated him, interrupting his private time, but there they sit; he acknowledges her and welcomes her presence. No one, has ever been allowed so close to him."

"Really?"

"Viper, do you believe him to be an emotional man? Don't answer that, because he isn't. Just the fact that he'll speak to her on a personal level is evidence enough that he has, for the first time in his life to my knowledge, a normal friend."

"Lieutenant... would you help me? I think they'd like each other if they talked some more... but Tigress is shy, so do you think you could talk to the colonel, and I could talk to Tigress?"

"This would mean keeping a secret from my superior."

"No! No secrets, just... you'd be helping him, there's nothing wrong with that. Right?"

The lieutenant sighed.  
"There is something wrong with that. Simply put, I'll do it. I think he needs someone to be with, and if she's gotten this far already, I'll help."

"She's gotten far too, Tigress doesn't laugh, or smile, and she never tries new things."  
Viper referred to the violin, and Tigress' attempt to play it.

"Interesting. I suggest you return to your barrack before someone sees you."  
The lieutenant turned, stepping softly with small paws towards his tent, crawling inside and closing the flap behind him. Viper too returned to her bunk, happy that both parties would now be working to bring two very unique tigers together.

Don't forget to R&R (Rate & Review) for Herr Regis!


	4. The Second Day

The Second Day

On all of the tents a soft thumping of canvas against paw could be heard. In Tigress' tent, she could hear the thumping and footsteps growing louder and louder as whoever was walking grew near. Eventually, the very knock came to her door.

"Wake up Tigress."

Tigress wiggled out of her tent slowly, standing up once out and cracking her back, holding her arms a over her head and walking over to the fire which was currently burnt out. Only a colonel standing next to its ashes.  
The lieutenant was not far away, giving orders to the two security officers.

"Did you sleep well Jay?"

"Fair enough Tigress, I feel alright. How did you sleep?"

"Pretty well actually, when will we go?"

"Not much longer. There's a base several miles from here we can stop at, gather new supplies and such."

"Sir, I need you for a moment if you have it."

Jay craned his head around to see the fox slightly behind him, replying to the fox and then to the girl.  
"Yes lieutenant, I'll be right back Tigress."

He and the lieutenant walked off to the side, over by the colonel's currently packed up tent, just beyond the bamboo tree line.

"Colonel, permission to speak freely?"

"Of coarse Foxy, what is it?"

"Sir, forgive me but I think the pursuit of a mate at this stage in your life would be wise, and it seems the universe has presented you with one."

"Tigress?"  
The colonel looked up at Tigress, she noticed that he was looking her way for a second, and now she was paranoid they were talking about her.

"Yes sir, it is my belief that you two are well suited for each other, and I do believe she has an interest in you."

"Are you calling me old Foxy?"

"No sir, it would be best that you take advantage of the opportunity given to you, after all you did make a comment in relation to her looks. That is my opinion, thank you for listening."

"Foxy, I care about you and the things you say, but I think this idea of yours is a little far fetched, besides; I have nothing to offer a woman, and that's my opinion."

Across the camp, Viper was talking to Tigress. They both stood around the fire, looking across it and seeing the lieutenant talking to the colonel.

"He's handsome isn't he?"

"Who? Oh! The colonel, yes, I suppose."

"Do you think he likes you?"

Tigress scoffed.  
"He doesn't like me, I have nothing to offer."  
Both tigers were unaware of this, but they did think much a like. Such quirks such as thinking are interesting, but not enough to warrant a mutual interest.

"I think he likes you, and I'd bet that if you spent some time with him, he might kiss you."

"What? Viper, we are here to work. This is not a vacation."

"But he's here! Tigress, you can't be alone forever! There's a gorgeous prince right there waiting for a girl like you! He has everything, a stable job, he's a man..."  
Viper didn't know much about the colonel, but she could conclude that he was of good morals, strictly because of his occupation. In addition, Viper knew a great deal about Tigress, and the simple fact that the colonel was a man with possible interest should be more than enough.

"He also has money, and the ability to play the violin."  
Added Tigress, still looking at the burnt out fire, occasionally glancing to Viper to let her know she was listening.

Viper was surprised, she didn't think he'd have any money, Tigress sure didn't.  
"That's amazing Tigress! He has all those things you'd want and look for right?"

"No, he's too boring, I don't really like him." Said Tigress shyly, not wanting to talk about this anymore.

"He likes you Tigress, I talked to the lieutenant last night, and he told me that you were the most important thing in the colonel's life right now, that he never let's anyone as close to him as he's letting you."

"Really?"

"Absolutely. I bet you two would have some wonderful cubs..."

"Viper! Enough! Go pack your tent!"  
Tigress stormed off, going to pack her tent and her things just as she had instructed Viper to do. Over Tigress' shoulder, she could see the colonel, which was reassuring. What was interesting though was his color. His torso wasn't black like his shirt, it was...

"Oh gods."  
Tigress peaked just long enough to see that he was changing from causal clothes back to his uniform. It was hard to tell from a distance what he looked like exactly, but Tigress could see nice legs and a tight chest, his uniform outlines his waist excellently, he did look very good.  
Tigress blushed, rolling her tongue over her teeth and smiling brightly. In the corner of her other eye, she could see Viper, who had also seen the colonel without his shirt on, and he looked great.  
"Shut up." Said Tigress to herself, laughing as she finished packing her things.

Everyone gathered around the fire ring where last night there had been a fire, the three boys had woken up and packed now too, and everyone was ready to walk.

"Let's go, just a few miles until the first base."  
Just as yesterday, the colonel lead the group, Tigress walking behind the colonel, and the other four warriors in the middle, leaving the lieutenant and the two security officers to walk at the rear.  
Today, the colonel was not carrying his own backpack because of his uniform, he didn't want to get anything on it, and the security officers didn't mind the extra weight; the lieutenant carried all the paperwork anyhow.

"Lieutenant! I'd like my... lieutenant?"  
The colonal turned around, seeing neither security officer or his lieutenant.

"What's wrong Jay?"

"I don't smell him, I can't smell Foxy..."  
The colonial trailed off at the end, his words becoming faint.

"Crane! When's the last time you saw the three officers behind you?"

"Um, when we left sir, I didn't hear them go anywhere, they left the camp with us though."

"I want you in the air, find them, find paw prints, anything, go, now!"  
Crane flew up into the air, searching the sky for something resembling a life form.

The colonel looked around, not searching for the lieutenant, but searching for high ground.

"Tigress, hold my coat."  
The colonial took off his black coat, the one covered with rank pins and awards.  
Quickly, the colonel ran up a hill, the highest point he could see, scanning three hundred and sixty degrees.

"This way! I've found something!"  
Called the colonel from his hill, immediately running down the other side. Tigress ran after the colonel as fast as she could, descending the hill as he did, seeing a small black shape resting on the opposite bank.

The Furious Five and the colonel stood on the opposite bank, seeing a slumped figure lying in the dirt.

The colonel, never taking his eyes off of the figure, began to undress, unbuttoning his white shirt and calling for Tigress.

"Tigress! Come here, thank you, hold this please."  
He continued to undress, removing his shirt, his pants, everything except his underwear.  
Without missing a beat, the colonel jumped from the bank into the water, swimming quickly across the body of cold water until he reached the bank where the figure lay.

"Foxy! Foxy!" The colonel ran up to him, now out of the water and soaking wet. Rolling over the body, Jay quickly discovered that the lieutenant's throat had been slashed, leaving a deep cut across the front of his neck. The dead, open eyes of the fox starring up at him in a dirty, wet and glossy fashion. His uniform was torn roughly, beneath his claws were dirt and blood, also a small patch of hair.

"Wolves! The terrorists are closer then I expected." Whispered Jay to himself, grabbing his lieutenant's body. He placedthe dead fox on his shoulders he swam back to the other bank, placing the body on a large and flat rock, while also pulling himself out.

"My officers are dead as well, they wanted Foxy, keep your eyes open."  
Jay reached into the coat pocket of the lieutenant, pulling out his clipboard, throwing it to the side.

"Why... Would someone do this?"  
Said Tigress softly, watching Jay remove the lieutenant's coat and place it over his body.  
Without answering, Jay grabbed the clipboard, fording to the side it's cover and flicking through the wet pages, crumbling in his grip. He saw, records, 5 draft cards, a map marked only with their route, and the music he had been composing the previous night, soiled by cold dirty water.

"My clothes! The security officer has my casual clothes."  
He sniffed the air, locking on to something back down the road. Immediately he ran on all fours as fast as his muscles would take him, which was extremely fast. Once there, he soon discovered two officers, their uniforms gone- they were naked apart from undergarments, and the backpacks which lay scattered in their vicinity.

Fingering through his clothes, which had been removed from his bag and now lay scattered on the ground, realizing that things such as his tent had been stolen.

"My clothes..."  
Rifling through the inside of his unworn, unbuttoned casual shirt, Jay saw the rank of colonel on the sleeve, likely as did whoever had killed the lieutenant. Putting on his shirt, and then throwing on his extra black pants, he grabbed the bag- continuing to dig through it.

Seeing nothing worth keeping, the colonel stood up, his unbuttoned white shirt blowing in the breeze similar to how a flag might blow on a flagpole. He jogged briskly back down the trail to where the five were still waiting for him. crane had returned and was now also standing amongst their ranks. He too knew what happened now, he saw the outline of a dead fox on the ground just as everyone else did.

"They're dead as I expected. My things have been taken or destroyed, and they know who I am."

"How Jay?" Asked Tigress. She felt more comfortable around him now, knowing he was alive and not a working robot, caring and doing things to make your life easier.

"This shirt, my rank is on the shirt, and I have to assume they went thought the lieutenant's papers, meaning they all know who you are as well."

"Master Shifu! They'll know he's alone!"  
Shouted Viper in shock, now thinking this war would be coming home with her.

"Yes they will, but I doubt they care enough to travel all that way just for him. We need to keep moving, the base is only a few more miles up the path."

"Do they want you?"  
Asked Tigress again, hoping the answer was no even though she knew it was yes.

"Yes, and they'll do what they have to do and kill me. I'm the commander of the soldiers trying to stop them, they wanted me dead a month ago."

Jay had been buttoning his shirt as he spoke, tucking it into his pants before he continued. Next, he bent down, picking up the body of his lieutenant. The group followed closely behind him, ready to fight anyone who jumped into their path. Their location was exposed, and an attack was likely- although they were within visual range of a military base. After only an hour or two of walking, the group reached a large and very tell gate, having to cross a large and desolate field before reaching the wall.

"State your name and business." Shouted down a guard, overseeing the gate.

"Colonel, Great Imperial Army. Five enlisted men and woman. Use of morgue and facilities."

"What do you have in your arms colonel?" Shouted down the guard, looking over he edge of his tower to see the back of a small black coat.

"It's my lieutenant, we were attacked and he has died."

The guard nodded, turning around and yelling into the camp.  
"Medic on the gate! Medic on the gate! Medic on the gate!" Three times to ensure the medical officers had heard him.  
Then, the guard rang a very heavy bell, signaling to the ground men that the gate should be opened.  
"7 coming in!"  
The gate opened and the five with their commanding officers stepped in, a small group of geese and ducks dressed in white uniforms ran up to the colonel quickly, carrying bags and things. One reached up, taking the lieutenant from his arms and quickly running back to what must of been the medical building.  
"Officer, down the path about two hours there are also two dead security officers, their bodies will have to be recovered by nightfall."

"Yes sir. Are there any injuries amongst your party?"

"No officer, you are dismissed."  
The bird ran off quickly, going to tend to medical things and also to alert his superior officer that three men had died, and that there was a colonel on site.

"Guardsmen, where is this base's lieutenant?"

"Our lieutenant colonel has been dispatched to meet you, would you also like to see our lieutenant?"

"No, that is unnecessary, thank you."

Walking over to the colonel with his arms behind his back was a very clean ox, wearing a slightly less eccentric version of Jay's uniform, which Tigress was still holding.

"How may my base or I be of service to you colonel."

"Showers, food, and uniforms."

"Would you also like to take with you more officers?"

"No colonel, I needn't waste two more lives."

"Yes. I'm very sorry to hear the fate of your lieutenant, I've dispatched men to retrieve the bodies of your security officers."

"Excellent."

"I'd say you'd like a shower first? The shower house is there, I will have uniforms delivered to the doorstep, freshly wrapped and braided for your rank. How many uniforms would you like?"

"I need two, both in my size. One uniform braided for a colonel and the other for a lieutenant. Take mine, it's soiled, but the braid can be recycled."

"The rank of lieutenant, are there any special additions to be made to the uniforms braid?"

"Yes! Commanding officer wrap and board, battle survivor, ex-peacekeeper and Kung Fu certified."

"Yes colonel, I'll have those delivered immediately once they're prepared."  
The lieutenant colonel of the base took the old uniform from Tigress' paws into his own, walking away briskly.

As he moved away, Tigress tilted her head to the side, thinking about something. The colonel noticed her puzzled expression, and attempted to correct her, answer her unspoken question.

"Yes Tigress? Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just that you asked for two uniforms."

"I know, you'll need one, lieutenant Tigress."  
Tigress took a step back, her four friends looking at her- amazed.

"You want me to be the lieutenant?"

"Of coarse, I couldn't think of anyone else."

"Will a uniform your size fit me?"

"If it does not, I could bring it in a little, I did some tailor work long ago, it would be easy. Now come, the shower house is this way."

Pointing down the road, at the tip of his arm was a small building, made of the same waxy paper and thin strips of wood that the palace barracks were made of. In the base, there seemed to be one central road, a wide strip of packed down dirt with similar buildings lining either side, going on for some distance until a larger, more ornate building capped off the end of the boulevard. From time to time as Tigress walked, she could see through the allies the wall. Thick and made of old tree growth, having guard towers close together, dotting the perimeter every now and then.

"Jay, who was that ox who went to go fetch us uniforms?"

"He's the base commander Tigress, a lieutenant colonel."

"What does he do, compared to what you do."

"I have 1,000 lieutenant colonels to look after my 100,000 men, there are just as many men as per lieutenant colonel. They do me great justice, although I know none of them. It was Foxy's job to talk to them for me."  
Jay kept walking to the shower house with Tigress and the four behind him, acting like nothing was wrong. Master Shifu had been very wrong. He thought a colonel had 4,000 men? Try a lot more.

"Are you alright Jay? Are you really alright?"

"No, but I'll lie to you and tell you I feel fine."  
Tigress stopped walking as did he, they were standing at the shower house door, looking at each other face on. Her fiery orange eyes digging into his soul, it was so deep and sad, drowned with sadness and things he didn't like, his brown eyes, pools of refuse and sludge, a gauge for the filthy memories his muscles were forced to carry.  
Viper, Crane, Monkey and Mantis' jaws dropped at the site of Tigress, quickly wrapping her arms around the colonel's waist in a tight embrace, the left side of her face deeply pressed into the white shirt he was wearing, the slight resistance of his chest fur brushing up against Tigress' ear tickling her senses. Her friends all saw her face, pointed outward towards them, her eyes happily closed, her teeth lightly biting her lip- likely from anxiety- she's never hugged someone like this before- she had no idea how he'd react.  
He had no idea how he should react. His one paw was clenching the door handle to the shower house fiercely, gripping it as if it were the only thing holding him down on the ground. His other arm lightly rubbed Tigress on the back, moving mechanically. He had absolutely no idea what was going on. Yes, he was feeling sad, but a hug? The colonel had never gotten a hug from anyone. He didn't even go to the officers' dinners he was invited to, let alone experience physical contact- with a woman no less.

In fact, he had touched a woman before to his recollection, upon entering the Imperial Palace for the first time as a young lieutenant, while looking up at a well crafted ceiling, he stepped into the path of a very busy assistant, knocking both of them down. Her papers prevented them from touching, but he did help her up by taking her paw in his. That was it, his entire log of physical contact with the opposite gender was but a single, mere, accidental, entry. What was he to do now, he hadn't a clue. If she had hit him he'd of known how to react, but this?  
He froze like a statue, not closing his eyes, not resting his head on hers, he couldn't talk- Jay assumed this is what torture felt like, being forced to do something you didn't want to do. The worst part was, even if he wanted to, he didn't know how.

Viper also felt over whelmed. She and the lieutenant aspired to see them together one day, and now, the lieutenant was dead, and Tigress was hugging the colonel. Sadly he wasn't hugging back, but half is better then nothing.

"I'm so sorry Jay, this must be hard for you."

"Yes. It's very hard for me."  
The words lopped out his his mouth in awkward chunks, he didn't have enough air in his lungs to even begin to talk, but a sentence was formed nonetheless. She referred to the death, but he referred to the hug. Tigress let his go, holding both of his upper arms in her paws, looking for some sign in his eyes that the sludge of his life had receded back to hell, but it was just as high. Truly he was disgusted. Jay wasn't repulsed by the hug, but because he didn't know how to reciprocate it, or at least he didn't reciprocate it like Tigress would have appreciated.

There was quite the awkward silence before anyone spoke again, Jay just rubbed his neck, looking up at the sky as the three male warriors stood in awe, and Viper sat, brimming with pleasure. Tigress felt bad that he didn't hug her back, but he said it himself- he was going through something hard.

Opening the door to the shower house, the colonel motioned with his eyes for Tigress to go in.

"It's open, so everyone will go one at a time. You're going first."

"Excuse me?"

"You Tigress, will shower first. You're uniform will be here momentarily, enjoy the hot water. Go."

"But..."

"I'm ordering you to do something lieutenant, right now. Do as I say."  
Tigress stepped inside, feeling misbegotten and belittled. She didn't like it when he embarrassed her, and Jay knew just what to say to make Tigress feel embarrassed.

Inside the shower house, Tigress looked around, seeing a big room with lots of shower heads, but no dividing walls, no privacy. Being naked in that room was a dirty business, it felt dirty and wrong to be in such a room with no clothes, cold air everywhere and only one hot stream of comfort to hide within, it's juice flowing down the nearest drain readily.  
After several minutes, Tigress turned off the water, shaking off her fur and utilizing a clean towel she had grabbed near the door.  
Wrapping it around her, she approached the hinged side of the door, talking out to Jay.

"Is my uniform ready Jay?"

This sentence means she's waiting, naked and vulnerable just on the other side of the door. Wordlessly, opening the door a small and tiny sliver, he handed through a package wrapped in brown thick paper. In her damp paw it felt soft and thick, bending to her grip.  
Holding it now in both paws, she turned it over, circles of darker brown left where her digits had been. The door was closed now, quickly sealed back shut.  
Unwrapping the package, tigress unfolded undergarments first, what were not standard military articles, because they were for a women by design. Then came the white shirt, decked out with shiny things for a lieutenant. Then came the pants, the flawless black pants with red side stripe. Finally, the coat, black and even shiner then the shirt- full of pretty braid, and these were hers- he'd ordered metals and award that were hers, not just place holders, but real ranks for her! Placing the paper in a trash bin near the door, Tigress stepped out, still buttoning the coat shut all the way.  
Viper smiled back at her, amazed that she looked so good in uniform.  
The coat was so trim, following the curves of her waist and torso flawlessly. The sleeves ending exactly where they were supposed to end. As did the pants, perfectly straight.

"You look wonderful does it fit?"  
The colonel was more concerned with the fit then the look, as he placed no pause between the two separate thoughts.

"It fits flawlessly Jay, this can't be your size!"

"It isn't, he worked like a mad man while you were showering, tailoring the pants, the coat, and the shirt."  
Said Viper, responding for the colonel. It was likely better this way- so that he could be flattered by someone other then himself.

"How did you get the size so accurate Jay? It fits perfectly."

"Just by looking at you, like I said, I did some tailoring work long ago and I don't forget things."

"You knew my size just by looking at me?"

"I do, it was easy. Viper, you next."

And so they went on, one person showering after the other, enjoying the hot water individually and with some privacy.

Jay was sitting down on a rocky ledge outside the house, Tigress next to him.

"Jay, what happened to your violin?"

He swallowed, trying to keep the sludge stuck to the memory out of his throat.  
"They smashed it, there she was, shattered and violated."

"That's awful, maybe one day you'll have a new one, a better one."

"I have the money, when I find the time I'll have one commissioned."

Tigress stood up, standing in front of him, walking a few steps away, looking down the road for any signs of life.

"Tigress, you have dirt on your backside, tend to that."  
Tigress was surprised to hear that comment, and even more surprised to find that her butt was indeed covered with dirt. Wiping it off, a whistle could be heard from down the street, a guard, not two buildings down, whistling at the sight of Tigress shaking dirt off of her bum.

"Thanks for the show misses!"  
Yelled the guard, laughing and smiling, not acknowledging the lieutenant's uniform.  
Jay stood up, walking briskly toward the guard who had whistled.

"Stop! What's your rank?"

"I'm a.."  
Before he could answer, the guard was promptly roundhouse kicked on the side of his jaw, spinning him around and knocking him on the ground.

"Whatever you are, she is a lieutenant, and as an officer of The Great Imperial Army of China, she will be addressed as such!"

"Who... who are you? Who let you in?"

Jay, still wearing his casual white shirt wasn't in true uniform, and respectably was easily mistaken as a civilian from a distance.

"I am Commanding Colonel Jay Haifu, Great Imperial Army of China guardsman!"  
The guard stood up, in fear, saluting the colonel respectfully, blood dripping from the side of his mouth. Tigress had run over to Jay, grabbing his upper arm and gripping him tightly, trying to pull him out of his anger.

"I'm sorry colonel, I didn't realize she was your wife."

Jay stood there, practically fuming. It didn't matter what she was to him, the moral was respect. This guard had very little to none. Yanking his arm from Tigress' grip, the colonel proceeded to punch the guard in the face, this time knocking him out. One guard in a guard tower had seen the event, and alerted medical staff.  
Technically speaking, the colonel could do whatever he wanted, so a kick and a punch to an unruly guard were not that big of a deal.

As medical staff rushed the guard away. The base's lieutenant colonel rushed over quickly, straightening his uniform as he spoke.

"I apologize greatly for my guards dishonor, he will be punished severely I assure you, allow me the pleasure of you and your men staying the night here, we have extra barracks."

"No, I will shower and then I will leave, thank you lieutenant colonel, but I must arrive at the front lines in two days time."

"I understand."  
The colonel saluted his superior, and Jay did the same in return. Now in the shower, The Furious Five were left to gossip, unwatched and without listeners.

"What happened Tigress? I was in the shower."  
Said Crane, who was the last person to shower before the colonel.

"One guard whistled at me, and Jay went and knocked him out."

"He likes you Tigress."  
Said Monkey with a smile.  
"He probably measured your waist while you were asleep."  
Added Mantis.

"What a hero, coming to your aid like that. He reads you so easily too! It's almost like he knew everything about you before he met you!"

"He knows everything about everyone Viper. It's his job to know things, he showed me my file.."

"When did he do that?"  
Asked Crane, not recalling anytime the colonel had talked about any files.  
"So you are sleeping with him!"  
Said Monkey, laughing.

"Shut up Monkey! What if they are serious, so what?" Shouted Viper in frustration.

"Please, he didn't hug back, they're not serious."  
Added Crane.

"Yes they are! You don't know what serious is, none of you! Last night the lieutenant told me, while everyone was asleep, that the colonel has been more receptive to Tigress then anyone before!"

Monkey rolled his eyes.  
"So what?"

"I think you're forgetting my feelings! I matter here, he matters here, none of you matter in this pretend relationship you've made up."

"It's not pretend Tigress."  
Said Viper, smiling while Monkey rolled his eyes. Crane and Mantis remained neutral for this moment, letting Monkey and Viper be the ones to argue.

After a few more minutes, everyone had gathered at the gate. Picking up there things and waiting to begin walking, it was only slightly past noon, so they still had time to walk. While the colonel was saying his goodbyes to the lieutenant colonel, a guardsman approached Viper with a tent bundle in his hands.

"Excuse me, your colonel requested a new tent."

Viper had an idea.  
"Oh! Yes, we've already gotten a replacement tent for him from someone else. The lieutenant has it in her backpack."

"Excellent, have a safe journey."  
With the tent, the guard walked away and out of sight. The lieutenant colonel of the base walked away, the gate opened, and six people walked out. Heading further up the path to the front lines.

"We have everything we need now? No one's forgetting anything?"

"No sir."  
Replied the five, some saying sir and some saying Jay.  
Viper snickered to herself, thinking that come night time the colonel would find his backpack shy a tent.

"How nice of them to pack you a new bag Jay, they're very organized."  
Tigress complimented the colonel's base, it was the first she had ever seen and it was near immaculate.

"A shame that guards brutish ways interrupted the peace, but all should be well now lieutenant."

"Jay, you can just call me Tigress, alright?"  
Tigress sidestepped, now standing immediately next to him, grabbing his upper arm in the crook of hers. Holding him in a way that felt strange to the colonel. Maybe Viper was right, maybe he did have something she wanted.

"Tigress, let go of my arm."  
A simple sentence that shattered a dream.

"Why?"

"It is not fluent with the code of conduct, I cannot have you touching me. It sends the wrong message to all of the soldiers and I don't like it."

"What message does it send?"  
Tigress would humor him for now, hopefully he'd tread lightly- but the colonel was a man who treaded lightly for no one.

"That guard called you my wife, and I called you my lieutenant. That's favoritism, and it too is against the code of conduct. I'm asking you to stop, don't make me order you around, you won't like that."

"Fine, but why don't you like it? What harm does it cause out here? We're alone!"

"Do you remember the last time we thought we were alone? Terrorists snuck up on us, and killed my lieutenant. Now, you're the one in that uniform. Carry it's weight on your shoulders and act accordingly."

"Do you ever live?" Asked Tigress in frustration, mad that he was so annoying at times. He was receptive to her? Not enough.

"I own an apartment in the capital city, I play the violin, and I am the youngest and possibly the smartest colonel in the army, those are all quite the achievements for a 31 year old tiger."

"It would be a better story if it had a happy ending."

"I've told you before, people like me don't get happy endings."

"People like you don't get happy endings until one day, one of you does."

"And you think that'll be me? Ha! With the track record of tigers that is unlikely."

"You still need to tell me the story about what happened to all the tigers."

"Enough of this talking. Now, I'm ordering silence. Unless there is an emergency, hush."

Viper, Crane, Monkey and Mantis all watched as the two tigers hissed and growled at each other, they weren't really, but they mine as well of been. Viper was proud Tigress had made a move, but she was sad the colonel only pushed her away with his power. It would be a long walk, several hours to go until they stopped to make camp.

Don't forget to R&R (Rate & Review) for Herr Regis!


	5. Stolen Property

Stolen Property

For hours Tigress was frustrated with the colonel. The guard had called her his wife, and at this point it was seeming to be the truth. She wanted something, anything, even something as simple as a reaction, but he gave nothing- instead demanding silence. Tigress was alright with taking orders, but from him? Orders like don't touch me, and be quiet? No!  
But she still obeyed. Tigress had never been to the capital, but she knew woman were always incredibly submissive, and that is what she would be if she had to. At this point, she would try and see if he'd open up to her. He was a tiger, he wasn't bad looking, he had a house, money, a job- a job he suspected he'd die doing- but a job is a job.

Tigress fell back a little, now walking beside Viper. They looked at each other, using their eyes to argue. Viper wanted Tigress to talk to Jay again, and Tigress wasn't ready yet. Soon they were passing through a scorched village, burned to the ground, stone building frames blackened by soot. Only the occasional sign remained. Scroll shop, tea parlor, business after scorched business.

"This is terrible."  
Whispered Viper to herself, looking around and seeing glimpses of the valley in everything, seeing the valley destroyed. The two villages were so similar, almost the same.

The colonel just kept walking, he knew what lie around him. He was there before it all fell down, and he was there as it was falling down. He should know, Jay was the one who gave the order to burn it all.

"There is nowhere to hide if nothing remains standing."  
Jay spoke without incident, saying this as if it were insignificant.  
It registered with the five as distressing, but they continued on anyway.

Hours more passed, and the five with their colonel passed through two more destroyed villages, all with faint, lingering traces of humanity that reminded them of home.

Walking off the side of the path, the colonel stood in a flat clearing, surrounded by tall grasses.

"This should do well for the night, tomorrow will be our last day of walking- once we've arrived at my post, things should be smoother for all of us."

"Unpack guys."  
Said Tigress with some leading charisma in her voice, walking a ways away from where the fire might be, building her tent quickly and throwing her bag inside it. The tent was fairly large when looking in, inside it was small and homey, but from the outside the triangular prism was fairly big, and red.

The colonel, as he always did, proceeded to build a fire first, gathering rocks to make a circle, and then wood. Only this time, he had no security officers to gather wood for him.  
It took at least an hour, but eventually there was enough wood and a fire ring full of young fire. Beginning to glow just as the sun lost its muster.

The six of them sat around the campfire, silently waiting for someone to begin talking.  
Viper was that person.

"So Jay, where do you live?"

"The capital. I have an apartment."

"Not a house?"  
Asked Crane.  
"Or a palace?"  
Added Mantis.

"No, I haven't been home in over two years, such a dwelling would be useless to me."

"Two years! Who takes care of your things?"  
Viper was shocked- how could he stay away from home for so long?"

"My building has maid services."

"You don't have any family?"

"No."

"You don't have a wife?"  
Asked Tigress, finally entering the conversation, and saying exactly what Viper wanted her to. Monkey just rolled his eyes, of coarse Tigress would be the one to ask whether or not someone was in her spot.

The colonel scoffed.  
"I am not married! There is no one who could ever tolerate the things that I do. This job is not one you retire from, I'm in a relationship with my work. Being a colonel is to be committed, and until the day comes when I can no longer serve I will be of no use to any woman. The ironic part is, when the day comes that I can no longer serve, will be the day my heart fails to beat."

Tigress waited for him to ask a question himself. He didn't, so she asked it for him.  
"Aren't you going to ask me if I have a husband?"

"No, because I know that you don't. None of you do."

"Aren't you going to ask if I want to be married?"

"No, that's a personal question. It wouldn't be my place."

"Ask me anyway."

The colonel placed another piece of wood on the fire, then looking at Tigress face on. She was sitting to his right, leaning toward him some with her upper torso.

"Do you want to get married?"  
His question came out a little funny, and Monkey couldn't help but roll over laughing.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry! It's so funny!"

"What's funny?" Asked the colonel, completely missing the joke. You could almost hear the breeze as it passed over his head.

"Jay, you just proposed to Tigress."  
Said Crane, being 'that guy' who explained the joke.

"No I didn't, I asked her exactly what she told me to. I also add that the code of conduct prohibits..."

"It's alright Jay, I do want to get married one day. Would you want cubs?"

The colonel scoffed again.  
"You need a wife to have cubs. This conversation is becoming far to personal Tigress. I'm asking you to stop before I make you."

Tigress pondered something less personal to ask.  
"What do you do when you're not fighting bad guys?"

"I train the good guys."

"Jay, why did you buy your apartment if you're always working?"

Tigress didn't know yet, but the colonel owned a lot more then a single apartment.  
"I needed a place to keep my clothes, and my books."

"You spent thousands of yuan on an apartment, to house your books?"

"Two hundred thousand yuan. It's a high rise. Three bedrooms, four attached baths, professional everything. It's very modern. That's what the man who designed it said."

"Oh gods Jay! That's a massive amount of money!"  
Said Viper, amazed anyone would spend, or have, that much money. Considering The Furious Five as a whole had a yearly pleasure expenses budget of maybe 1,000 yuan.

"The apartment is very nice."

"You said high rise, how high?"  
Asked Crane, unsure what would qualify as high in the capital.

"It's on the thirtieth floor of a tower. There's an elevator as well, very modern."

"Will you show me?"  
Asked Tigress, holding one paw in the other and smiling, rocking back and forth anxiously.

"How about this."  
The colonel rubbed his chin, contemplating what he could do.  
"I have no family, or friends, so when I die, you can have it, and the money."

"You'll live just as long as I will Jay."  
Said Tigress, punching his shoulder and smiling. She never usually smiled, everyone saw how happy she was, talking to him. He barely knew her, but he'd give her an apartment with a value so high several people could live off of the cost for years. Plus the extra money.

"Where did you get all of this money Jay?"  
Asked Mantis, by far the most confused as to how this colonel was so filthy rich.

"Family, they're dead now, but money doesn't die."

"Jay, you still need to tell me the story about all of the tigers."

"It's very sad."

"Tell me."

"Tigers, tigers by design are nasty people Tigress. They're rude, crude and unsociable. They like to live alone, they mate prodigiously, and they always die young. One day, two generations ago, a very smart tiger developed a pill that suppressed the very hormones which made tigers such awful people."

"What happened?"

"He tested it, on a woman. The pill was given as a gas though, a type of perfume. It worked, she was nice, kind, the type of submissive people desired. Afterwords, everyone received the pill, and all the tigers took that pill twice a day for two weeks, just as the woman did, twice a day for two weeks."

"And everyone got better?"

"No. Everyone died."

"What? That doesn't make any sense."

"The pill was addictive, it killed everyone because the company that made the pill only made enough for two weeks. Once everyone was addicted, and the medicine ran out, they all died of heart failure. Like a cheetah that runs for too long, they just die."

"Who made the pill? Which company?"  
Asked Crane.

"Have we heard of it?"  
Added Viper, concerned and somber. They all were low, all the tigers were dead.  
The colonel was even lower, because he knew why they were all dead. Not just the pill, he knew who made the pill. That knowledge was a disgrace to his name. A name he had made perfect.

"Did you know my father was a doctor? I never knew him, or my mother, but I know he was a doctor. Military academy's are relatively drug free. When you're naturally disciplined you don't always need drugs to be mentally stable."

"Jay, what are you saying?"

"I read Tigress that you were at the Boa Gu Orphanage for at least 5 years. You were their monster. I had the privilege of arresting the caretaker there for child neglect when I was only a major. When you're a monster, they don't buy you drugs do they? They don't care about you enough to spend the money, this pill was rather expensive for the times."  
Tigress was on the verge of tears, he was rambling- saying hurtful things, bringing up hurtful memories. Why?

"Do you want to know why I'm so rich? I'm filthy rich because my grandfather built a company designed to make people feel better. I'm so rich because my father developed a drug designed to make tigers around the country more docile. Then he tested it on my mother, and they both died- taking the entire population with them. They made millions of yuan from tigers trying to be more normal, when they only died. My father hated disorder, so I was sent to military school the second I was born. Now I make rules for a living."

"You're father was that tiger who developed the pill?"

"Dr. Haifu of Haifu Remedies. The most successful medicinal establishment in all of China up until 30 years ago."

"My parents are dead because..."

"Exactly. I told you it was a sad story. The worst part, it could have worked too. The pill, I have all the things to make more of it. I know how. Everyone's dead, and I bear the name that killed everyone."

Tigress looked at the sky, realizing that the man she held interest towards, was also the son of the man who indirectly killed her parents. It was a heavy scale to weigh, but Jay didn't do anything wrong- he's only bearing the weight of others problems on his shoulders. Tigress knew now why the sludge of Jay's life was so high, why he didn't like her to touch him, or to talk about personal things with him. He didn't like those things not because they were against the code of conduct, but because he blamed himself for ruining her life.

"It's alright Jay, you didn't do anything wrong, it was a different time. People make mistakes sometimes."

"If only it were that simple Tigress... I should go and set up my tent before it gets too dark."

The colonel stood up, walking away toward his backpack, which was leaning up against a rock. Tigress stood up as well, walking over to him, tears still brimming in her amber eye, they were receding- but she needed something from him.  
Pulling the colonel to his feet by his epaulets, spinning him around, Tigress hugged him as hard as she could for the second time, both of their tight black uniforms wrinkling under the pressure.

"Hug me back Jay."  
He did, there was no reason he wouldn't. Unlike last time, Jay placed his face on top of her head, closing his eyes just as she was. He'd never say it, and he'd never ask, but he needed a hug. He'd needed a hug for the past 31 years. They both had their arms wrapped around each other tightly, feeling the soft black fabric of each others identical uniforms. He rubbed her back softly, squeezing her slightly and breathing in through his nose, and out his mouth. Tigress could feel his breath on her back and his paw on her shoulder blade, stroking up and down against her jacket.  
Viper, Crane, Monkey and Mantis starred on at what was Tigress's first real hug. With a man too.

Letting each other go, the colonel spoke.  
"That can never happen again."  
He didn't want to say it, but it was the truth. His emotions took control for a moment and told him to hug a fellow officer. Tigress understood a little, he was a colonel and she was nothing. They couldn't be together.  
"You're a really good hugger Jay."  
"Thank you, you're very easy to hug."  
Tigress rolled her eyes, not knowing how else to react. He smiled at her for a moment, a warm smile that whispered and didn't yell, the kind you always wanted to see but never could find. He crouched down, opening the top of his bag to see that inside there was no tent. Tigress was still standing behind him.

"Lieutenant, did you go through this bag before you accepted it?"

"No Jay, that's your bag, I wouldn't want to invade your privacy."  
Tigress placed her paws on her hips, looking over his shoulder I to the bag to see if anything was missing for herself. Before she could discover the truth, he'd made it clear:  
"There is no tent, the fools at that base neglected to pack me a tent, or a sleeping roll."

"Oh, we... You could sleep with Tigress."  
Said Viper, feeling pleased with herself- knowing the plan she made up at the base was coming into action. Tigress blushed at the idea of her sharing a bed with a man, especially in such close quarters.  
The colonel returned to the fire, sitting down again and looking into the flames. Then looking at Viper.

"That would be inappropriate."

Viper did what she knew would be irresistible to a man, a challenge.  
"If you're to immature to share a tent with a girl that's fine Jay."

"I am not immature, the code of conduct prohibits the opposite gender sharing a barrack if they are not legally married."

"This code of conduct book sounds so dreary Jay, why do you talk about it so much?"

"I wrote the code of conduct book three years ago, do not call it dreary."

"If you're so hormonal you can't share a blanket with her.."

"Enough Viper! We are deciding a matter that is not ours to decide, this is Tigress' tent, and she is to decide if my intrusion is welcome or not. If not, then there are four other people I can ask."

"Ask her." Said Viper, the colonel had fallen into her trap- but at least he was courteous enough to ask Tigress, instead of ordering her to share a tent with him.

"Tigress, may I share a tent with you?"

"Of coarse, you've given me two hugs and tofu, I owe you this one."

"You gave her tofu?"  
Said all three boys at the same time, not entirely surprised Tigress received special treatment.

"I had sweets for all of you, they were lost along with my things when we were attacked this morning."

"Oh, we can get more."  
Said the boys again, thinking and saying the same thing in unison.

"When we arrive tomorrow, I'll see to it that you all eat well."

After a few more hours, the group retired to go to sleep, all entering their tents. Tigress and Jay stood at the entrance to her tent, considering how to go about this.

"This is your tent, you can decide how things will happen."

Tigress looked him dead in the eye, a serious moment between them occurring.  
"So I'm in charge?"  
Jay shrugged.  
"I am at your disposal, yes, you are in charge Tigress."  
She nodded, stepping closer to the tent and lifting up the flaps so they could see in.

"I'll sleep on my right side, and you can sleep on you back."

"Alright."

"Jay, I'm going to have to touch you."

"I know."

"I'll go in first." Tigress bent down, wiggling into the tent, opening the sleeping role to form a ground mat. Viper had given Tigress her sleeping roll as well, so they could have a ground mat and a blanket. The colonel looked in, seeing Tigress laying on her side, waiting for him to crawl in next to her. This was by far, the strangest moment he had ever experienced in his military career. Crawling in next to her, Jay rested on his back. Slowly but surly, Tigress wriggled closer to him, eventually placing her left paw on his chest, and her left leg on top of his left leg. Her face was facing the left side of his face, and he could feel her looking at him.

"This is extremely inappropriate."  
The weight of her thigh and calf on his legs and crotch was comfortable and sexually suggestive. He's never touched a girl's thigh before.

"I suppose you want a good night kiss too?"  
Said Tigress, giggling a little.

"Don't you dare."  
The colonel moved to his right, sliding away from her.

"You won't stay warm all the way over there, and neither will I."

"It's July Tigress."

"So what? There's a breeze."  
Jay moved back close to her, and this time she held on to his clothes so he wouldn't go anywhere. Having no place else to rest his right paw, Jay placed it on top of Tigress' left paw, the one draped over his chest. She shuddered when he touched her.

"Am I cold?"

"No, I just didn't expect that."

"Well, good night."

"Why don't you tell me about your cub-hood Jay?"

"No."

"Do it or I'll squeal, and everyone will think..."  
"Fine!" His whisper was full of dirty worry, he loved it. He loved the way she was making him do things. He felt dominated, no one dominated him. This new feeling felt good. It also felt good to have her wrapped around him. Both feelings he could get used to, very, very quickly.

Jay didn't even want to imagine what kind of questions he'd have to answer if she started moaning.

"Tell me about you."

"This is so inappropriate."

"Jay, we're sharing a bed and I don't even know you, tell me things."

"Alright, I spent my entire cub-hood at The Imperial Military Academy. I was always an officer, first a lieutenant second class, then a lieutenant first class, then a lieutenant colonel, and now I'm a colonel. That sentence took me 13 years to achieve."

"What am I?"

"You're a lieutenant first class."

"Why not second?"

"Because you're Kung Fu certified. That means you can fight."

"Do you believe that?"  
The colonel squeezed her paw in his, closing his eyes and nodding to her.

"Is that satisfactory? Can I sleep now?"

"No. What's it like, at an academy?"

"All day long you learn advanced subjects and you train to be strong, and make strong decisions. Everyday of the week, over half of the day, you're moving, strengthening your mind and your muscles. It's very painful, but I loved every second of it."

"That sounds like my training. I try so hard, I just don't ever stop, I should have some fun, but I never had a cub-hood. I guess that's why I drank. I didn't drink all the time though! Jay, what you saw was a rare occurrence, I only drink like that when something's really eating at me."

"Don't worry Tigress, everyone needs something."  
Tigress liked the way he didn't judge her. She was by far a judge-able girl, drinking as much as she did, but rather than pull her out into the open and laugh at her flaws and condemn her, he patted her shoulders and made her feel comfortable. Tigress had thought she was a good leader, but Jay really knew how to make a girl feel at home with him. She may be in charge, but he was the real leader, and he knew it.

What do you have? What's your something?"

The colonel pondered this thought.  
"I don't know. I suppose it was my violin, everything is different when you have some music. It's one of the normal things I do."

"If only I knew what normal things feel like."  
Tigress sounded sad to the colonel, so he'd make a move to try and cheer her up.

"Tigress, I'm just as socially inept as you, but would this not be classified as fun? It is a social event."

"I guess, but it's not the same."

"Why not?"

"It just isn't. When you're a cub you're supposed to have friends, a boyfriend, go to parties and dance, a first kiss."

"I consider you as my friend, and you are a girl, doesn't that make you my girlfriend?"

"No Jay, a girlfriend is like a... test-mate. You know, that period when you're looking for someone to marry, or you're just having fun."

"I'm having fun right now, I feel edgy and tired, that's fun isn't it?"

"Didn't they teach you anything at this academy? You're completely useless in social settings, even compared to me."

"I was taught how to be an officer, emotions are back burner material. I've been invited to banquet dinners and balls at the palace, how about that?"

"Did you go to any of them?"

"I've never been to any of them actually, in my 13 year career- not one."

"Why would you turn down invitations to banquets and balls?"

"I can't go alone, and all the other colonels bring loose woman, I can't do that."

"You could bring me."  
Whispered Tigress, intentionally quiet but also loud enough for him to hear.

"The next time I receive an invitation, I'll write to you."

There was one subject left, kissing.  
"Jay, I've never kissed anyone before."  
Tigress' stomach felt light, she was full of emotions she'd never felt before. Why did she say that?

"Neither have I. What's your point?"

"We're in here, alone, together, maybe... I mean it wouldn't hurt."  
Tigress could feel her organs rearranging themselves, twisting and churning.

"The code of conduct says..."

"Aren't rules made to be broken? We're breaking rules right now, what's one more?"

Jay sighed, patting her paw as it rest on his chest. He was smiling, but soon enough he wiped the smirk off his muzzle before Tigress saw it.  
"Just once, and I mean it! Once, and then no more of this." Said the colonel, not entirely prepared to be doing something like this.

"I guess so." Tigress wasn't prepared either, she had no idea she'd get this far.

"What do I do?" Asked the colonel, doing as a young officer would do, asking questions.

"You kiss me."

"I know but how?"

"I don't know!"

"Don't be snappy, there aren't books on things like this!"

"It's instinct just do it!"  
The colonel moved forward slightly, before stopping.  
"Should I be hard or soft?"

"Well don't hurt me!"

"Just... hold still, you know... do that thing with your face."

"I have no idea what you're talking about Jay."  
Tigress fell back giggling, awestruck that all of his confidence was gone.

"Excuse me Tigress, if you're such an expert than you kiss me."

"You're supposed to do it! Not me!"

The colonel turned entirely on his left side now, facing her. Holding up his torso with his left elbow, the colonel held Tigress' face in his right paw, moving closer to her face with his eyes open, his muzzle was mere inches from hers, when a noise ruined everything. The colonel slipped off of his elbow, falling into Tigress. She rolled onto her back, and he fell on top of her, his muzzle momentarily rubbing her neck. She squealed.

"Jay!"  
He scrambled up, straddling her with his legs and arms, looking around furiously. Trying to figure out what made the sound. Tigress was in shock, one moment he was barely able to kiss her, and the next he was face first in her neck, and now on top of her!  
Sadly, he wasn't on top of her for what she thought he was.  
The colonel had fallen back into work mode, standing over her to protect her. Just as quickly as he moved on top of her, the colonel grabbed a knife from his interior cost pocket, the sharp triangular shaped blade stemming from a long straight handle, a finger loop at the other end. The tent they were sleeping in was whipped away from them, exposing both of their bodies to several wolves with devious grins. They were dirty smelling, wearing old second hand armor and carrying rusty, blood stained weapons.

"Wow, looks like we're interrupting something."  
One of the wolves said, the others laughing. Jay looked up, only to see Viper, Crane, Mantis and Monkey tied up or in Mantis' case in a small cage.

"Stay back!"  
Jay growled menacingly, roaring his deep tiger roar.  
He pounced, jumping for the weakest wolf, Jay took his concealed knife and stabbed him in the throat, then jumping over the the next wolf, an axe was swung his way but Jay dodged it, stabbing this wolf in the chest through his armor, the wolf dropped to his knees, and the colonel snapped his neck. Moving on to the next wolf, Jay picked up the axe and with the blunt end smashed the terrorists head open, a sharp squeak of pain heard before silence. Reaching back into his coat, Jay pulled out another knife and threw it at the wolf behind him, who caught it and threw it back, missing Jay's shoulder by only a couple millimeters, ripping his uniform on the seam. Jay pounced, clawing the wolf across the face and kicking his jaw several times. The wolf grabbed Jay's foot and slammed him into the ground, only for Jay to spin over and kick the wolf between the legs. Falling to his knees. Jay slit his throat with another knife, sticky and hot brown blood oozing everywhere. The last wolf was lucky, only receiving a nerve pinch to the neck that knocked him unconscious.

"One... Two... Six... We're missing one!"  
Jay looked around for the other wolf, but saw no one. Looking down, Tigress was also not where he left her.

"Tigress!"  
He screamed out into the woods around him, receiving no response.

"Where did she go?"

"That last one took her!"  
Shouted Monkey in response. The colonel bent down, grabbing a note that had been left on his and Tigress' bed.

_Dear colonel,_

_My men have taken from you two soldiers and a small fox, but sadly were unable to capture anyone else. To my understanding, you have found yourself a fellow tiger. You truly should carry your own documents, they are easily misplaced in the paws of others. It is my intention to take this girl from you, and do as I so please. I hope you're a fast runner._

_Your dearest friend, Wolfie._

"The draft cards! He saw the draft cards and now he's taken her! Crane, fly ahead and instruct the major in charge to open up a negotiations channel with the wolves immediately!"  
Jay with panicked digits roughly slit through the ropes holding everyone in place, in gagging them and opening Mantis's cage door.

"Yes sir."

"Tell him... tell him anything! Promise the terrorists whatever they want but give them nothing! I'll arrive tomorrow at the earliest."

"Yes sir."  
Crane jumped into the air. Spinning like a corkscrew and disappearing suddenly into the darkness.

"Jay... what are we going to do? What did the letter say?"

"We're going to get her back. She's just a pawn, he doesn't want her. Just as the guard was, this wolf is under the impression that Tigress is in a relationship with me. Now she's been taken, and tomorrow, we leave early."

"How early Jay?"

"I'll wake you up, don't worry, back to your tents all of you."

"Don't you love..."

"That's an order!"  
Viper was cut off, sadly slithering away and returning to her tent. That night, sleep was difficult to achieve, knowing Tigress was out there somewhere, alone and with other people. Jay wondered where she was, he thought he knew, once he got there he'd have her back in maybe... 6 hours.

Shuffling through a new map placed in his bag by the base lieutenant, the colonel marked out the location he thought they were going, they wouldn't arrive until morning.  
He sighed, knowing whatever 'as I so please' was, it wouldn't start until tomorrow morning.

Likely he didn't sleep at all, he just laid there, on his back, looking up at the stars on his and her bedroll. The tent was destroyed. Tigress was missing, and the spot she should be sleeping in was cold and empty. He could smell her, just like as if she were still there.

Crane was approaching a large tower looking structure, all gussied up in military garb just outside a cities limits. Landing, he ran to the most official looking building. Good thing Jay was a practical man, because names and ranks were on all office doors.

_Jay Haifu  
Colonel_

_Shi Fox  
Lieutenant_

_Lee Josh  
Mayor_

Running, Crane plowed down the majors door, knowing the two other offices were empty. Inside, there was an immediate desk facing him, two chairs for people like Crane to sit in. Behind the desk in line with the front door was another door, one labeled officer's quarters. Crane rushed over, knocking a few things off the desk as he pounced on the door.  
Groggily, the major assumed that the lieutenant was back, because only he could bang on a door like that. Standing up slowly, the major walked over to his door, opening it to see Crane.

"Who are you? Appointment hours are..."

"No time! Jay sent me ahead to tell you to open hostage negotiations with the terrorists! He said to promise them anything, but don't actually give them things until he gets here! He said..."

"Wait wait wait! Who's Jay? The colonel?"

"Yes! Lock down the city! Look for anyone trying to go in or out! A group of wolves kidnapped Tigress..."

"Tigress? The Tigress?"

"Yes, do you know her?"

"Everyone knows her. Excuse me."  
The major ran over to his desk, going behind it and across the room to the window. Outside there was a bell, which he heavily rang three times, before tens of other bells also were ringing, the sound of soldiers waking up simultaneously, loud commotion flowing through a previously silent place.  
Search lights turned on.  
The bells kept ringing.

"Major, how do you know her?"

"For the past month that's all the colonel's talked about, Tigress and her friends, I saw your draft card, your Crane correct?"

"Yes."

"The colonel must be devastated."  
The major closed the window, the sound of bell dampened, he went back to his bed area, throwing on a uniform slightly less impressive then the one Tigress had on.

"I don't know about that."

"Did he send you?" Asked the major.

"Yes."

"He's devastated. The colonel doesn't negotiate with terrorists, neither does China. But I'm about to open a negotiations channel and send out ten squads to patrol city limits, he's devastated all right. I just hope he knows her he's doing, because this is illegal."  
The major, while putting on his black military cap,walked out of his office and strode down the street, making a left after a short distance. There- around the corner- was an incredibly large field for such a seemingly small camp.  
On either side were vast line ups of men, mostly of the rhinoceros variety. They were in armor, not uniform, swords, knives and bats scattered across their belts neatly, faces forward and shoulders held back, almost as well as Jay held himself.

Walking down the center aisle as if he were at a grocery store, completely careless that on either side of him were China's finest. Crane walked begins the major closely, afraid of where he was. At the end they were walking to, there was a pride, on a stand, one that stood over everything else. Quickly stepping up the steps, standing at the podium happily.

Major Lee had never been the one to stand at the podium before.  
Just before he spoke, Crane tapped his shoulder, making him look to the side with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes Crane?"

"You should also know that... the lieutenant... he died. Yesterday morning, we were attacked by wolves."

"I see. Excuse me."  
The major turned around, seeing the base wall behind him. He had to get her himself first, the lieutenant wasn't the friendliest, but he was a friend nonetheless.

"Roll call please."  
Said the major, turning around and projecting his voice over the crowd. In fast repetition, squad leaders replied to the roll call. After a minute or two, the major spoke again- roll call being over.

"It is my heavy burden to share with you all that our lieutenant has died by the paws of the monsters we fight. Our colonel's dear friend Tigress of The Jade Palace, has been kidnapped. I want squads 7-14 on city patrol. Search as deep as you can for signs of the colonels wife."  
The major looked over to Crane with a concerned face, silently asking if Tigress was his wife or not. She wasn't, but no time for corrections.  
"Dismissed!"  
The hundreds of on call soldiers clicked their heels, squads 7-14 marching out of the camp and down to the city. The rest returned to their bunks, still on call, simply put, not yet needed.

"Major, Tigress isn't the colonel's wife."

"I was unaware of that, the way he talked about her I assumed by now she would be."  
Stepping down from the podium, the major ran over to a tower, climbing up the ladder and stepping inside. It was a massive room, held up at least 50 feet off the ground.

Inside was a massive table, shelves upon shelves of well organized scrolls, a massive open air window facing off toward the occupied city.  
"Massagers! I want you flying, squads 7-14 are on emergency perimeter duty and I want air forces. The target is a group of wolves with a female tiger as prisoner."

Several birds nodded, flying off the balcony style perch and toward the city.

"That should do Crane, the colonel will be here tomorrow morning?"

"That's what he said major."

"Excellent, if you'd like to sleep, you can stay in the lieutenant office- no ones using it now."

"Thank you, but I'll stay up here with you."

"Suit yourself."  
The major sat down, crossing his legs and looking over the city with a set of massive binoculars.

Don't forget to R&R (Rate & Review) for Herr Regis!


	6. The Rescue

The Rescue

Tigress could feel something touching her, she didn't know what, but it felt like claws. The light scrapping of a razor sharp black knife passing through her fur, lightly touching her skin.  
"Good. You're awake."  
Said a very deep and angry voice. The bag over her head was promptly removed, the bright light hurt her eyes momentarily, not allowing her to see through the sharp flares of white blocking her vision. Soon Tigress' burnt amber eyes focused on the wolf. He was big, well dressed like Jay, and he had similar posture. This wolf wasn't as attractive as Tigress' colonel though.  
"I'm going to take this off so we can talk, and if you don't stay calm and maintain a reasonable volume, I will kill you with a rusty mirror shard."  
Tigress nodded, surprised and scared by his choice of weapon.  
The wolf reached around the back of her head, undoing the gag, throwing it on the dirty floor. He looked at her with his head tilted the the side. Leaning forward, the wolf smelled her neck, breathing in the air around her momentarily. Tigress was disgusted, she felt violated.

"Jay must really like you, I see why."

"Where am I?"

"You're in the city he's assigned to watch over. The city you're supposed to be helping him save right now."

"From you."

"Precisely." The wolf giggled madly, a loud high pitched giggle that seemed to last forever.

"If you let me go now, he won't kill you."

The wolf bit his lower lip, placing his paw on Tigress' shoulder for a moment.  
"We once wrote a paper together, it was about architecture and design. I love this house, it's so expensive and lavish, too much so for me. Yet here I am- living in it. Truly this is a marvelous example of design."  
The wolf looked around, admiring the details of the walls, ceiling and floor.

"What did you say?"

"I went to the academy too. In our paper, we talked mostly about the Imperial Palace. Have you, Tigress, ever met the emperor?"

"No."

"He's an awful person. Not a graduate of anything special, a young teenage boy with a country serving to his whims and fantasies." The wolf licked his lips, smiling.

"What's your point?"

"I don't like him, and I don't like his government. He's an awful person. There's so much more the Chinese are capable of, they can lead themselves you know, with people like you and Jay at the forefront. I don't hate Jay, I hate his army, their beliefs. Sadly, I need his attention, and you seemed a good way to get it."

"You want to over throw the emperor?"

"I'd like him to be gone, maybe not dead, just gone. He'll hurt you, just wait, he'll do it some how."

"Jay... Jay will kill you when he gets here."

"False. Did he tell you about his father?"

Tigress nodded, as did the wolf.  
"Yeah, I had to figure it out on my own. He didn't want to tell me. He feels like he owes this nation for his father's mistake, like he has to protect the country because he feels obligation toward the living, you know- the tigers."

"I know."

The wolf nodded again.  
"He doesn't see clearly, he works for a system that doesn't work for him. Did you know, the first time he was ever promoted was when we were just cadets. A terrorist killed the academies colonel, and Jay took it upon himself to stop the guy, he killed him right there too. They gave him a medal." The wolf scoffed at the memory.

"But..."  
Tigress was interrupted.

"You see Tigress, Jay and I are friends, he won't kill me. I know he can lead, you'll need to push him- he won't do it on his own, lead."

"What do you mean?"

"He's proposed to you hasn't he?"

"No!"

"What?" Said the wolf confusedly, standing up and walking away a little. "Has he given you anything?"

"He gave me tofu once, I didn't really like the broth so..."

"I knew it! You do know that normally, tofu is just tofu, but to Jay, that simple gesture is the world. He mind as well of dropped to both knees and cried for your friendship. I'd of sworn he'd laid you a million times by his notes."

"Notes? What notes?"  
Tigress' paws were still bound tightly, but her eyes wandered around, looking for papers of Jay's.  
"Oh I see, they were private, for him. Next time, he should carry his own things. That little fox of his was so weak, I almost felt bad while I killed him. Anyway back to you, your draft card is littered with notes."

"You killed the lieutenant? He was a nice man! Jay was devastated!"

The wolf nodded again, noting her comment but not caring. A man in uniform put his life in danger everyday, if he died, he died. Those things happen.  
"I like sharing. I think a government based on that simple principle would make the world a happier place."

"So tell me!"

"Don't be snappy!"  
Said the wolf, taking the situation seriously again. He knew he was going to die, so honestly the wolf was a little intoxicated.

"Extremely agile, strong leadership skills, very objective with positive womanly traits."  
Read the wolf, raising an eyebrow at Tigress.

"So?"  
Tigress was unimpressed, they were fairly normal comments.

"So? He doesn't say good things about other people! Ever! He must really like you."

"You think so?"

"Is that desperation I hear in your voice?"  
With a single digit the wolf popped Tigress on the tip of her nose lightly.  
"You like him back."

Tigress stayed quiet.  
The wolf moaned and rolled his eyes, sighing.  
"If you're so positive he'll kill me, tell me everything."

"No."

"Tell me or I'll give him a reason to kill me, by hanging you from barbed wire out the window."

"You wouldn't dare."  
The wolf stood up, opening the shudders of the room to reveal across the street, hanging from a broken neck, a creature dangling out of a window one story above them, his body level with their window. The wolf closed the shudders again quickly.  
"He lived in this house too, pity he didn't leave when evacuation was called, greed I suppose. When we found you two, my men told me they had interrupted something."

"No, he slipped." Said Tigress, now referring to the moment when her and Jay were about to kiss, sadly interrupted by the wolves. Tigress wouldn't say this! He slipped, simply put.

"Oh yes he did slip, in and out right Tigress?"

Tigress blushed.  
"He slipped off of his elbow and into me. He was just being protective."

"He was being dominant."

"No." Said Tigress plainly. She knew the wolf was wrong, but honestly his idea of the truth was better then the actual story. Was the wolf wrong? Only a little...

"Has he kissed you yet?"

"We were interrupted."

"Oh." Said the wolf, smiling and giggling again.

"Why did you break Jay's violin? The one normal thing about him and you destroyed it."

"He'll get over that, there are millions of violins out there. You though, he'll never get over you. I need to talk to him."

"You're an ass."

"Thank you Tigress, and don't forget to keep him happy in the bedroom, he's got over thirty years of emotions all locked up inside, and you're going to get them all at once."  
The wold pulled a hankie from his pocket, stuffing it in Tigress' mouth, gagging her again.  
"I left him a note to tell him I was taking you, and inside of it I implied sexual crimes, against you."

Tigress stayed quiet.  
If he doesn't come around soon, I might have to make good on that promise.i personally wouldn't do the deed, but there's probably a lot of wolves around who'd be happy to do you in."  
The wolf winked at her, smiling and wiping his lips with his arm.

"He'll come."

The wolf shrugged.  
"You know what scares him?"  
Tigress raised an eyebrow, she didn't know the colonel was scared of anything.

"What scares Jay are crossbreeds. He's incredibly racist. With me, he's refused to speak with those people. That's what he used to say, 'those people' like a mad man. Ask him about it, or better yet, introduce him to one."

The wolf walked out of the room, giggling madly again.  
Tigress was shocked, this was the second time someone had immediately assumed Jay liked her, calling her his wife. Not only that, but Jay's old friend thought he'd been having sex with her! Tigress couldn't help but confront those facts: she liked him a little, but he wasn't putting out any signs for her to distinguish. Besides that, Tigress learned that Jay likes architecture and is racist towards crossbreeds.  
The wolf had put the bag back over her head as well, and in the darkness Tigress thought to herself, wondering what time it was, and when, if at all, her prince would come and rescue her.

"Wake up! Wake up now!"  
The colonel was banging on their tents, demanding they get out of bed.

"How long were we asleep?"

"I slept for three hours, that's more than enough so all of you, get up!"

"It's still dark Jay!"  
Yelled Mantis, hopping out of his slightly shredded tent.

"How would Tigress feel? I'm not leaving her out there, alone with them, just so I can sleep in! I don't lose people like her, and I'm going to get her back."

"We, we're going to get her back."

"No, me. Singular, I can handle this."

"Jay, I don't think you'll be able to."  
There was a long silence between Viper's statement and Jay's response, and coincidentally he didn't even answer the question.

"Don't pack your things! Leave them! They're no longer invaluable."

Jay began walking away from the camp, down the path, the four following him closely.  
It was still very dark, not a hint of the sun could be seen in the sky.

"How can you see Jay? It's so dark!"

"I know it's dark! I see fine, just follow me closely."  
He continued to walk at a very fast pace, traveling at least four miles per hour.

"Jay, I tried to ask you something last night and you didn't answer."

"I don't have time for stupid questions Viper."

"It's not stupid."

"Then say it!"

"Do you love her!"  
Jay stopped walking, holding his arm out. Everyone ran into him, stopping and looking at his back. Turning around on his heels, his response was mostly a growl.  
"Love is for fools, I'm protective."

He continued to stride onward. Walking with serious vengeance for hours. The sun was just beginning to rise when the group could see over the horizon an incredible wall. They were on top of a plateau, everything around them sloped downward except for this one massive flat spot where the colonel's base sat, perched and ready like he was. Jay could feel the added pressure on his muscles now that he was walking up hill, but it wasn't enough to wind him. Now there, the guardsman looked down, seeing the colonel and opening the gate. He rang the bell behind him once.

In the observation stand room, the major set the binoculars on the table, turning toward the direction of the bell.

"Crane get up!"  
The major pawed at the sleeping bird until he woke up. Stirring in a groggy heap, Crane wondered what was the matter.

"Is he here?"

"Yes, excuse me."  
The major stood up, squeezing tightly between the back wall and crane as he quickly slid down the ladder, running to the gate at a very fast speed. The gate was just opening, and the major wrung the bell in a way that would get the soldiers out of bed again.  
Rising, large quantities of warriors ran to the parade area, dressing in their armor as they had done not 12 hours ago. Jay walked inside the gate, which was barely open but in his desperation he pried it open a little faster and ran inside.

"Major! I need my stealth uniform, go!"  
The colonel flagged off his major, who quickly nodded and ran to fetch whatever a stealth uniform was.  
Jay kept walking through his camp as if it went around him, heading for his office quickly.

"The major told me, that Jay is devastated, because he'd never do any of this for anyone."  
Said Crane in a whisper to Viper, walking slowly behind the colonel who was already miles ahead of them.  
"I asked him if he loved her, and he said he was just protective."  
Crane raised and eyebrow at Viper's comment.  
"He's a liar."  
Crane said it, but Viper too was thinking it.  
Now on top of the colonel's office, entering, there were things everywhere. It was obvious that not moments before someone had had a mental break down behind his desk. The major stood, holding the uniform next to the colonel. Jay was in his desk chair, reading a book.

_The Codes of Conduct for The Great Imperial Army of China_

"Jay, are you alright?"

"No, please wait outside. That's an order."  
He never took his sight off the index, he was scrolling through it. Looking for something evidently. Viper pushed the three boys out in front of her. They were looking at Jay in disgusted shock, he'd rather sit and read his rule book then act and save their friend. This wasn't true though, Jay was in a panic. He knew somewhere there would be a section concerning emotions. He was panicking so much, he couldn't remember the words he'd written in the conduct book.  
He never felt like this, ever.

_I. Dress Uniform Protocol_  
_II. Marching Protocol_  
_III. Coordinated Attack Protocol_  
_IV. Coordinated Defense Protocol_  
_V. Rank Protocol/Chain of Succession_  
_VI. Punishment Protocol_  
_VII. Tolerances/Prohibited Items_  
_VIII. Base Cleanliness Protocol_  
_IX. Emergency Protocol_  
_X. Miscellaneous_

Jay quickly flipped to the emergency Protocol section, knowing that without a doubt that's where the hostage article or emotions article would be.

"Sir, I can wait outside if you'd like."  
Said the major softly, looking around the stealth uniform to see his colonel reading frantically.

"Quiet."  
The colonel kept reading. Inside he found one simple paragraph discussing emotions and hostages, it was not what he wanted.

Section IX- Article IV: Under no circumstances are hostages to be negotiated for or traded thereto. The Great Imperial Army of China nor the Imperial Legislature are inclined to claim hostages from their captors, and any such request from wrong doers will be ignored. Under no circumstances are hostages to be retrieved without proper evaluation of risk and benefit by The Council of Colonels or His Imperial Majesty, The Emperor of China. See Index, section VI for Punishment Protocol.

Jay threw the book out the window, it's stiff spine punching through the thin wax paper and landing many feet away in the dirt. Standing, the colonel rushed over to the major, snatching his stealth uniform.  
"Come with me." Said the colonel, Viper, Mantis, Monkey, Crane and the major following him closely, saying nothing. They reached the observation tower, climbing up the ladder and into the massive room. Once inside, Jay threw the unworn uniform over a chair, reaching into a shelf and pulling out a massive map. Spreading the scroll, Viper saw that the map was of the city.

"What are those markings Jay?"  
Asked Crane, seeing hard red marking all over the black printed scroll.

"This-" Jay pointed to the map with his claw, punching a small hole directly above a red mark "-is where Tigress will be. You see, they enter the city here." Jay pointed to some mountains just North of the city itself "-those mountains let them get in, and we can't go over there."

"Why?" Asked Viper.

"The Emperor believes it is to much of a risk, in normal circumstances. These are not normal circumstances."

"Colonel you'll be severely punished..." The major tried to plea, but was cut off by Jay.

"I know what I am doing major!" Shouted the colonel, annoyed that he was being reminded what would happen to him. Punishment would likely be a suspension, simply, more time with Tigress before he was shipped off somewhere else.

Jay ran over to the stealth uniform, taking off his coat and his shirt, now standing half naked, shaking the brown paper hanging wrap off of the clothing. Viper wasn't surprised at all by his looks, he was magnificent without his shirt on, truly a muscular tiger without being to big or hard. Then he proceeded to take off his pants, doing so like nothing were the matter. Beneath were tight underwear that stretched down mid leg, black and shiny.  
Grabbing the new uniform, Jay slipped on its tight fabric over his body. It was very slim, conforming to his body alone. There was no armor, simply a sword holster on his back.

"Major, in ten minutes, have 75% of our remaining squads to storm the city from all sides, make the ones they stumble upon surrender or kill them quickly. Ten minutes exactly are we clear?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, I want this building-" Jay pointed to the place where he thought Tigress was "-to be the center, have everyone meet here once their given areas are clear. Can I trust you to divide them up and create a decent sweep?"

"Yes sir." The colonel pulled a black hood over his face as the major responded, covering everything but a slit for his eyes.

"Good, ten minutes major." Jay reached into a cabinet, pulling out two long daggers and some smaller throwing knives, the same ones he kept with him on the inside of his uniform jacket. Jumping down from the observation tower, Jay quickly bulleted from one roof top to the next, eventually jumping the base wall and flying down into the quarantined city.

"I've got work to do."  
Said the major, running to fulfill the colonel's orders, putting his hat on as he descended the tower ladder.

Jay continued to run quietly upon rooftops, knowing where he was going. From time to time he'd see someone, a terrorist, a wolf, standing at a street corner with a weapon, enforcing whatever it is they did. Jay ran on, heading for the building he had discovered to be the shelter for hostages at least a month ago.  
He couldn't rescue any of them because the code of conduct stated he'd need approval, but this was an emergency- besides, he'd sent in the hostage recovery paperwork just before he went to retrieve The Furious Five, so if he needed an excuse he had one.

There was a massive gap as Jay jumped across a Main Street to the other side, now only a few buildings away from the wealthy mansion being used to house Tigress. As he stepped, the roof of the building creaked.

"Damn."  
It was weak, and thin. Jay laid down on his stomach, scooting along slowly to the next rooftop. Two buildings to go.  
The next building was worse. Rather then a weak roof, there was an open skylight, revealing a barrack of sleeping wolves below. Sneaking around the skylight. Jay made it to the next building.  
This roof was simple to walk across, but there was a problem, a sniper. There was a wolf with a crossbow, sitting, looking over the city- facing away from Jay. With only some hesitation, the colonel ran up to the sniper, grabbing his jaw and ear, snapping the dogs neck and killing him. Lying there, belly down, was a dead terrorist. Jay kicked the crossbow away from his paw, continuing to the next building. The jump was long, but that building across the way was it. He was there.  
Jay smiled. This former house was not designed to be a prison, so there were no bars or reinforcements. Even more so, directly across from him was an open window. Running, Jay dived forward, squeezing through the open window at least forty feet in the air, landing in a broken and looted ex-living area.

There were three sets of doors, one double, directly in front of him- and single doors parallel each other on opposite ends of the trashed room. Assuming the double doors went out to the main hall, Jay tried a side door, which opened to a former bedroom. Inside were several hostages, gaged and bound. The colonel motioned with his paw for them to stay quiet. Walking around, Jay tried the other door leaving the living area. Beyond that door, was Tigress.

She was lying on a bed, paws tied behind her back, bound. Her head was covered in a black bag. When she heard the door creak open ever so slowly. Tigress shivered at the thought of who it might be. She was tied up, and almost entirely vulnerable. She was also very cold, because the large shutters the wolf had opened to show her the hanging man were never locked closed, so they remained open.

Jay walked up to her quickly, sitting on the edge of the bed and grabbing her arm. He didn't say anything, pulling a knife the colonel removed the bag from her head, also removing the gag.

"I've got you Tigress, just stay as quiet as possible, help is on the way."

"Jay this wolf is crazy!"  
Whispered Tigress nervously, looking around to see who was there. The colonel motioned with his finger for her to be quiet. Lifting her up by the scruff of her neck, the colonel carried Tigress to the inside wall of the room, the wall that the main door to the old bedroom was on. She could see into the living room, across to the other room full of different hostages.

"I'll be back in less then ten minutes, by then the army will have the mansion surrounded."

Jay put the bag back over her head, neglecting the gag this time. Walking back through the living room, the colonel pulled one of his daggers, opening the door to the room filled with other hostages. The hostages could see him, dirty and cold, afraid, lying on the floor in their tattered clothes- tied up and unable to escape a cube of make shift prison bars.  
Jay looked to see a guard, sitting down behind a desk, asleep. Dagger in hand Jay walked up to the guard, now standing just behind him on the left side. His eyes told the hostages who didn't have bags over their heads to look away, they obeyed. Quickly Jay plunged his dagger into the heart of the guard, quickly wrapping his paw over the mans muzzle to prevent him from screaming. Slowly the man grew dead, becoming limp and tired. Removing his dagger and whipping it on the guards make shift uniform, Jay sat the guard back down, leaving him to look like he was asleep.

Walking out of that room and into the main hallway, the few hostages who were able to see watched in relieved horror as this obvious military man was rummaging through the building, kill guards left and right. One wolf lunged at the colonel, only to be promptly stabbed in the bottom of the jaw and through the brain, tossed to the side like a doll, the knife ejected from his dead skull. Jay was also using his throwing knives. Getting perfect shots into the necks of terrorists, Jay prevented any of them from sounding the alarm. Inside the mansion's home office, the wolf leader sat behind a desk, unarmed except for a shiny polished knife. He could hear guards dropping outside the door quietly. Jay was inside.  
Clearing floor after floor, room after room, eventually every guard inside the four story house was dead. As he proceeded back to where the hostages were held, he noticed one door was still closed.

"Wolfie."  
Whispered Jay under his breath, moving stealthily over to the side of the door frame, opening the door quickly. He waited for something to happen, knife prepared to stab something, body ready to block anything.

"Jay, come in please."  
Walking around the door frame, Jay entered the office, seeing his friend sitting behind the desk, a bottle of high proof rice vodka sitting there, completely empty. The next thing Jay saw was the polished knife.  
He tightened his grip on the dagger he held.

"Don't worry Jay, this knife isn't for you."  
The wolf spun its blade toward himself.

Jay closed the door behind him, pegging it shut with a chair, and sitting down in another.

"I'm glad you found someone Jay, she's sweet."

"Thank you Wolfie. I must tell you that..."

"That I'm under arrest? Jay! Look at the system you work for! It hates you! You're being run through a meat grinder, and any day now you'll be spit out. How many rules did you break when you came here to save her?"

The colonel shifted in his seat.  
"Quite a few Wolfie."

"Exactly! You watch, they'll throw you away like day old potato peels."

"You know Wolfie, I was thinking, could I be an advisor?"

"Jay! You don't get it! Stop fighting for those idiots! There is no equality! You know that. Stop thinking you owe them, you don't."

"I can't believe you killed my lieutenant. He'd done nothing."

"He was a part of it! He was a part of the sick organism you call a government! Get out of it Jay, you can't be happy..."

Jay grabbed one of his throwing knives, tossing it directly at Wolfie. It stabbed through his shoulder, making him howl. All that stuck out was the handle and the finger loop. Dark red blood trickled down the wolf's shoulder as he sat, marveling at the blade buried in his flesh.

"Don't tell me I can't be happy. I can be whatever I want to be, and I'll be happy."

"Remember me Jay, remember what I said. The government is sick, you need to rebel against it. Do this for me."  
Wolfie picked up the polished knife, lightly streaking it against his throat and drawing more blood from a new wound. The reddened blade fell from his paw, dropping with a heavy thunk on the floor. Wolfie smiled one last time, light traces of his giggle dribbling from his severed throat.

Jay sat, stone faced with his perfect posture as he watched his fellow (past) cadet slump over, falling forward and landing on the floor, dead. Thumping heavily as his intimidating and muscular body fell from grace.

Jay took a deep breath out.

At the colonel's base, their was no one. Every soldier was surrounding the city, and many had already begun to penetrate its walls. The city was even being taken through the mountainous North, which was a direct violation of an Imperial Order.  
The major had decided to take all of the men, knowing that if the city were surrounded then there would be no terrorists to take the then empty base.  
Soldiers were breaking gates, blowing up walls, or scaling them. After only a few minutes soldiers were jogging through the city, taking building after building, city block after city block, before the city center was taken, and thousands of able soldiers encompassed the governor's mansion. That was the building Jay had pointed to, it was the building they spoke of.

The major, protected by these men and their crossbows, looked up and across the street to see the former governor, hanging by his neck from at least five stories up.

"Cut him down."  
Said the major quietly, issuing the order to three of his men, who promptly marched away and into the adjacent building.

The major stood tall, observing the many windows of the governors mansion.

"The emperor is here! The emperor is here! You have no ground to stand upon!"

Inside the house, Jay could here is major shouting some form of victory speech.  
Walking back inside of the main hostage chamber, Jay counted the skinny and starving quickly.

There were fifteen.

Stepping over to the window with fifteen cowering prisoners behind him, unsure of his intentions, Jay opened the window. Inside the cell, a single rabbit clutched a knife, he kept it hidden up until this point, and figuring now that this man was going to be desperate. Many had noticed he was military, but this rabbit did not. As Jay looked away out the window, the rabbit threw his knife through a small whole in the cage, the tiny thing sticking the colonel in his shoulder.

On the ground, the major saw his superior officer open a window, and then nearly fall out of it because a tiny handle was visible, it's blade submerged in his flesh, only showing up to the bolster.

"Don't worry! I'm alright, I've gotten them all. Prepare to receive fifteen hostages out the front door... have a medic ready for me and anyone else."

"Yes sir."

Jay turned around, breathing heavily, small amounts of blood trickling from his shoulder. He growled heavily at the rabbit who had thrown the knife.

"You had no right."  
Said the colonel, grabbing a clean sheet from a cupboard in the room, pulling out the knife sharply and immediately wrapping the sheet thickly over his wound, wincing as he did so.  
Some of the other hostages had tackled the rabbit, holding him down so the colonel could issue punishment. Instead, he went and opened the cage door.

"He didn't know." Said Jay as he opened the door, it's heavy metal creaking as he did so.

"You all are free now, go directly to the front door and go outside slowly. No dawdling."  
The hostages walked away slowly, single file for the door and stairs.

"Thank you."  
They said weakly, crying, knowing they had been freed.  
"I'm so sorry... thank you."  
Said the rabbit, pushed onward by the moving mass of huddled hostages. After all the hostages had gone away, Jay silently walked to the next room, passing through the messy living area and to the next door, opening it slowly, Jay saw Tigress, still sitting there.  
She looked up, but could not see through her bag. Crouching down, Jay picked her up in his arms, only to fall and drop her. Tigress rolled off to her side, and Jay fell on his stomach, half of his face making contact with the rich wood floor.

Tigress shook the bag off of her head, only to see Jay also laying on the floor, his shoulder rapped in a bloody bandage.

"Jay... Jay untie me."  
Tigress pleaded, if he were dead her screams would likely be heard all the way back at the Imperial City.

With his other arm, Jay reached behind his back, grabbing a dagger. He crawled forward, placing part of his torso on top of hers, growling at his pain.  
Cutting the ropes holding Tigress' paws together, she reached around and took the dagger from him, untying her legs.

"I took care of all of them Tigress, the other hostages are safe and all the wolves are dead."

"He said he knew you Jay, he said a lot of things."

"Correction, we knew each other. Help me up."  
Tigress now standing picked Jay up by his underarms, making him bite his tongue from the pain.

"Do you need help walking?"

"I'm fine. Let's get out of here."

Outside, fifteen hostages had left through the front door, taken back to base by several soldiers. The major, Viper, Crane, Monkey and Mantis waited for Jay, Tigress, or both to walk outside. The medic was also waiting to service the colonel.

As they walked down the stairs, toward the double main doors, the army and their friends were pleased to see both of them alive. As the two walked out the door, the colonel was quickly swooped away by his major and the medic, quickly taken back to his office for attention.

"Take her... leave her in my office." Is all the colonel could say before his army men swept him away on a stretcher. Running faster then he could in this state back to the base.

"He saved me." Whispered Tigress to herself, watching as he went away.

"I hope you're happy now. He's broken almost every rule to save you, and now he's going to face suspension from his post. Congratulations, you've ruined his life."  
Said the major bitterly as he walked away, running after the colonel. The two officers weren't close, but he knew his commander well enough to say that the decisions he'd been making were fueled by emotion. A reasoning never before present in the colonel's logic.

"Oh no." Whispered Tigress to herself again. Had she ruined his life? She'd have to talk to him about that.

"Tigress it's not that bad..."  
Said Viper, approaching her friend cautiously.

"Yeah... He's got us now, so it doesn't matter what happens."  
Said Monkey, for the first time trying to brighten this situation rather then make jokes about it.

"He'll recover fast."  
Said Crane, not knowing if that were the truth, but it likely was.

"I know he will, but... gods he's going to hate me forever."

"Why does it matter if he hates you?"  
Asked Viper. She knew there was only one reason for that question.

"That night, the night I was taken, he let me wrap my arms around him... he didn't let me per say, I just did it. He told me he was having fun... and that the next time he's invited to a dance or a banquet, he'd bring me with him."

Viper wooed, amazed by the incredibly romantic (or so Tigress described) encounter the last living tigers had under the stars.

"It's all over now. He'll never want anything to do with me again."

"If he loves you, he'll never blame you for this."  
Replied Viper, saddened by Tigress' sorrow.

They began to walk back to the base. All the soldiers had already taken up posts in the city, keeping it under Imperial control, but none had stayed to accompany The Furious Five back.

"He must care about you a little, he broke all those rules to save you."  
Said Crane.

"And we know him Tigress, he loves those rules."

They continued to walk, traveling the few mile walk back to the base, which was up on a plateau in the distance. At the base, the colonel was having his wound dressed, and he was also receiving quite the ear full from his major.

"What has gotten into you! Is it her? Is it that woman? How can this be colonel, how can something so insignificant completely throw you off coarse! The Emperor and the other colonels will have a fit!"

The colonel nodded his head, signaling for the the medical staff to leave the office.

"I've said this before Lee, I know what I've done."

"So do I, Jay, and your in to be hung out to dry."

"Maybe, and don't call me Jay, major."

The major sighed.  
"Yes colonel, I'll leave you alone now."

The major walked out the office door, beginning to walk to his office, but saw The Furious Five arriving at the base, walking over to him.

"Is he..."

"Don't talk to me! You should be ashamed."  
The major walked away quickly, heading to his office.

"You go in Tigress, we'll wait out here."

"Thanks Viper."  
Said Tigress sarcastically, walking forward and going inside the colonel's office.

Jay was sitting with his head back in his desk chair, looking forward once Tigress walked inside.

"Tigress."  
Jay stood up quickly, straightening his thick black uniform that he had changed into.  
He had changed back into that style uniform, the one Tigress knew him best in, and also the one she was still wearing.  
She walked up to him quickly, wanting to hug or kiss him to make everything better. Once she was immediately in front of him, a single scroll placed in between them by the colonel prevented her from doing anything.

"Please read this and inform me if it is accurate."  
The colonel stepped back, leaving the scroll on his desk and going to the back room of his office, closing and locking the door behind him. Sitting down, Tigress read the scroll.

_His Imperial Majesty, The Emperor of China_  
_The Board of Colonels of The Great Imperial Army_

_I have retaken the NorthWestern city by force from the terrorist organization known as 'the association.' In my efforts to do so, I have violated the following codes of conduct and orders. I beg your forgiveness, and assure you that our success is plentiful, and that my efforts were not folly. I take sole responsibility for these actions and the violations to follow._

_Section ll- Article V_  
_Section lll- Article X_  
_Section V- Article I_  
_Section VII- Article XX_  
_Section IX- Article IV_  
_Direct order number 37_  
_Direct order number 45_  
_Direct order number 46_  
_Direct order number 52_

_Commanding Colonel Jay Haifu, The Great Imperial Army of China._  
_First Major Lee Josh, The Great Imperial Army of China._

Tigress read the letter, not understanding a single thing.  
Jay came back out of the back room after a while, taking the scroll from Tigress' paws. From there Jay handed the scroll to a messenger bird, who took it in his grip and flew away.

Tigress walked up behind him, resting her paw on his shoulder.  
"There goes my fate, come inside with me."  
The colonel walked around her, going back inside his office, holding out his arm and letting her go past him. Closing the door behind him, the colonel stood to face her.

"Yes or no answers please, did you read it?"

"Yes."  
Tigress felt shy, dwarfed and embarrassed by his sudden hostility.

"Good, do you realize what will likely happen to me?"

"Yes."  
Tigress was barely audible, completely saddened by his questions.

"With that said."  
Jay quickly wrapped his arms around Tigress' waist, holding her close to him, she was surprised, but eventually settled into his neck, also wrapping her arms around him.  
Picking her up, the colonel began walking slowly over to his desk. Tigress wrapped her legs around his waist, squeaking in pleasure as he picked her up and put her backside down on his desk, kissing her repetitively in very fast succession, his muzzle locking with hers, short breaks for air between each kiss taken in their make out session.

Outside, Viper, Crane, Mantis and Monkey heard her squeak.  
"What was that?"  
Asked Crane.

"That's what love sounds like."  
Said Viper with a smile.

Inside, Jay and Tigress had stopped kissing, and now they were simply holding each other. Tiger's fur rubbing Tigress' fur. Happily purring together.  
"I thought you'd hate me."  
Said Tigress, kissing him once more.  
"I could never... I've got some hard times ahead of me. Will you stick around awhile?"

"Absolutely."  
Said Tigress, burying her face in his neck once more, purring happily.

"I'll be called to the capital, you'll get to see it with me."

"Thank you." Said Tigress, still purring and kissing him again.

"No- thank you- whatever happens, right now at a minimum I feel happy."

"Me too." Said Tigress, still purring.  
The colonel pulled her back, holding her face in his paws, she nestled into them, making eye contact with him, her orange eyes looked into his brown.

"I'm so sorry I lost sight of you."

Don't forget to R&R (Rate & Review) for Herr Regis!


	7. The Party

The Party

The next day from inside the lieutenants quarters Tigress could hear a busy military base, outside. Getting suitably dressed, she stepped out to see hundreds of soldiers buzzing around the fields and streets, doing military things. Closing the door softly behind her, Tigress walked back to her bed, stretching her arms upward and yawning deeply. She put on more clothes and got herself prepared for the day, Tigress- once ready- stepped outside again, this time fully dressed for the day.  
She saw the major, who after a brief stint of eye contact between the two he walked even further away then he already was, he left her sight.

Traveling down the row of military buildings, eventually Tigress saw Viper outside of one of the largest buildings, talking to Crane about nothing important.

"Good morning you two, how are..."

"Long night with the colonel, Tigress?"  
Smiled Viper, looking at her friend mischievously.

"No! We didn't do anything, I didn't even sleep in his quarters."

"Did you want to?"

"I'm gonna..."  
Crane pointed with his wing that he was going somewhere else, and he promptly flew away, far from the two woman's awkward conversation.

"Maybe I did want to Viper, he's sweet and he's just like me."

"Then what did you two do?"

"He first showed me a letter, it was a reprimand stating everything he had done wrong, the list was huge. All rules broken to save me. He told me that his life was about to become very hard, and he asked..."

"Are you a Mrs. now?"  
Asked Viper excitedly, leaning her head inward and smiling even bigger.

"No, he asked if I'd stand by him."

"That's so romantic for two emotionless machines."  
Viper giggled at her own words, making Tigress scold her playfully.

"I said yes, and it's likely sometime soon we'll be visiting the capital."

"Will he take us?"  
Asked Viper, speaking of herself and the three boys going to the Imperial City. They had never been there before. Tigress nodded, smiling happily at her friend.

She walked alone to the observation tower where she figured the colonel would be. He would be there, heavy traffic flowed in and out of the tower and its balcony quickly like water through a hose, likely delivering news and orders to the base and occupied city below.

Climbing the ladder and poking her head through the hatch, she saw the tiger who had kissed her sitting in a big chair, looking at a map in front of him. Scattered along the rim of that map were endlessly tall sheets of paper, all filled with quick scribbles and numbers.

"Jay?"  
Tigress walked up to him, placing her arm on his left shoulder as she walked behind him, then standing to his right and smiling down at his work.

"There were more wolves than we thought, hostages too, the city-" Jay spun around in his chair, scooping Tigress up in his arms and resting her on his lap, completing the 360 degree spin "-is now mine."  
Tigress kissed him softly, smiling as she wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled.

"What will you do with it?"

"We need to clean up first, civilians aren't interested in coming back to dirty streets and blood soaked everything, so as we speak my men are cleaning the city up, so it's in fair condition when the civilians reenter the city."

"Do you need help?"

"No thank you, I'll be seeing the governor later to..."

"I saw him, that was him wasn't it? The man across the street hanging from his neck?"

Jay nodded.  
"The poor man, he had done nothing but hold office."

Tigress rubbed her paw across Jay's chest, considering him and his office.  
"What's going to happen to you?"

The colonel laughed, smiling at her weakly, his paw holding hers to his chest, their digits intertwined peacefully. He kissed her nose, pulling her body closer to his in a seated embrace.

"I don't know."

Several days had passed since the clean up began, and now that it was completed and a new (living) governor was appointed to the post, the city could begin to settle back into its former routine. As The Furious Five did, they were training in the parade area of the base, assisted by the colonel himself.

Tigress was trying to pin him in a sparring match, but was entirely unsuccessful, as she had been back at the palace over a week ago.

"Harder Tigress!"  
Yelled Jay as she dove for a punch, which missed his body entirely.

"Stop, stop stop. Look at me." The colonel held Tigress' chin in his paw, making her look at him. She would have looked regardless, but his touch made her feel better about being so horrendous at sparring. She placed her paw on his, smiling an 'I'm sorry' smile.  
"You're doing fine, ready, now I'll hold out my paw, and you hit it, as hard as you can."

"Jay I don't think I should do that."

"I won't die, I can handle you."

Tigress rolled her eyes, reaching out and punching his extended paw with the most force she could muster. The ground seemed to shake- and almost- a sonic boom could be heard as she- almost- broke the sound barrier, but he remained, standing, unfazed. His paw like a spring had moved back a few inches, then moving slowly back to its last position.  
"That was it?" The colonel remarked with a smile.

"Come here!" Tigress grabbed his arm, feeling for what must be extremely large muscles, or metal plates, but found only an arm slightly bigger then her own.

"Now if I were to hit you like that, I'm certain I would break your arm."

"Your exaggerating, I'm ready."  
Tigress held out her paw, waiting for him to strike, she'd punched ironwood trees for the past thirteen years, there were barely any feeling in her paws, and she'd be damned if he could beat her at this too.

"I won't do it, I wouldn't forgive myself."

"I'm just to strong for you?"

"Too beautiful." Jay spun her around, grabbing her wrist first. Then twirling her so her back leaned into the pocket of his shoulder.

"I've punched ironwood trees for over a decade Jay, I can take it."

"How do you describe this invisibility you feel Tigress? Back in the valley you're a superstar, what do they call you?"

"They call me hardcore, like you."

"I'm not as hardcore as you gorgeous."

"Ha!"  
Tigress laughed at him, continuing to spar for several more hours. From the observation tower, the major starred down with an angry glare, knowing that woman was bringing his end all the closer.  
Then a messenger bird interrupted the major's scheming.

"Major, I have a message from the city."  
"Written?"  
"No major, a time for a meeting."  
"Where?"  
"The governor's mansion."  
"When?"  
"As soon as possible."  
"For whom?"  
"The colonel."

"Thank you." The major waved off the bird, jumping down for the tower to the ground, and strolling over to the colonel.

"Sir, there is a meeting with the governor that's been..."  
The major ducked, missing a kick that nearly broke his jaw.

"Yes? Yes what? Major spit it out."

The major rolled his eyes.  
"There is a meeting for you at the governor's mansion."

"When?"

"Now."

The colonel put his uniform jacket on, buttoning it up. The major walked away, disappearing without being dismissed.  
"He doesn't like you."  
The colonel smiled at his own words, knowing that they were the truth.

"I'll claw his eyes out- frickin' major. He needs to stay away from you or I'll kick him between his legs so hard..."

"Tigress!"  
Said Viper, embarrassed she'd be so aggressive toward the major, simply for his not liking her.

"Sexy, but we need to leave."  
The colonel grabbed her upper arm, tugging her slightly in his direction. Tigress blushed, he thought her defensiveness was sexy, something no one had ever said to her before.

As the two tigers walked, Tigress kissed the corner of his jaw, making him growl- in a nice way, if there is such a thing as a nice growl.

"Why do you keep breaking rules for me? Sexy, beautiful, gorgeous, telling off your major, those have to be against your rules."

The colonel smacked her butt, knocking her forward slightly. Tigress was surprised, smiling at him deviously and punching the top of his arm. She also blushed.  
"Of coarse I'm breaking rules! At this point my suspension will probably be a year, and after that maybe a demotion, and then a transfer. I mine as well enjoy this while I can."

Tigress giggled, taking his paw and wrapping it around her shoulder as they walked through a city street. Receiving happy bows and smiles from the grateful citizens.

"Enjoying your time has to do with grabbing my backside?"

"You can grab mine too."

Tigress smiled again, talking her paw and smacking his ass as hard as she could. Biting his lip, the colonel's knees failed him and he nearly fell, apart from his arm around a tigress which held him up.

He laughed happily.  
"I suppose that means you like me too."

"You like me?"  
Tigress was sarcastic, but she wanted him to say it.

"Of coarse I do, I wouldn't tolerate a punishment like I'm soon to receive if I hadn't committed the offenses for a pretty tiger."

"Don't forget I'm territorial."

"What's that supposed to mean?"  
Jay kissed her temple, making a few of the citizens nearby ou and aw at the romance of the two officers, an additional action to their bowing and thank you saying.

"Expect... violence."

"When?"  
The colonel was entirely confused, he had no idea what she was talking about- at first she hated him, but they were passed that sort of petty bullshit.

Tigress pulled his ear closer to her mouth, whispering to him softly.  
"That night in the tent, next time when we have a bed things will be different."

"My apartment has several beds."  
Said the colonel instinctually. Feeling his neck tighten up and his head throb at the thought of... something... physical.

"Before you get in trouble with the emperor, I'll make sure we get some alone time."

"If I am suspended, I'll have at least a year to spend with you, no work to worry about, certainly no uniforms."

Tigress continued to smile, rounding a street corner to see the same mansion she had been held hostage in days ago.  
She stopped walking, starring at its massive size and thick stone walls. Fear paralyzed her, she could see where the former governor had been hung by his neck, and the window she was tied up behind. Her grip on Jay's paw tightened substantially.  
Jay utilized his free paw to hold her closer to him, turning her body so she was facing away from the mansion and toward him. They squeezed each other tightly.

"It's just a building Tigress, I'll keep you safe."

Tigress allowed her burnt-amber eyes to lock with his brown, issuing a calming and reassuring chocolate flavored melt. He didn't actually smell or taste like chocolate, but Tigress couldn't tell the difference. Besides, she wasn't supposed to eat chocolate, even the careless people at the orphanage knew that.

"Don't leave me."  
Tigress let go of him, holding his paw tightly in hers as they continued to walk to the mansion. At the entrance stood two guards from the base, who promptly opened the double doors, allowing the couple to enter the atrium of the house. At the top of the stairs inside the home stood a stout, sad, and fat looking ox. He was stressed, bags under his eyes with thin grey fur and a poorly kept goatee.

"How are you on this fine morning? Colonel! And lieutenant! I'm honored to have you."

Both Tigress and Jay were wearing some type of uniform, and they were obviously together, officers didn't hold each others paws for fun.

"Thank you Governor, I hope you're pleased with the home, my men worked tirelessly to tidy it and the city."

"Of coarse! It's lovely simply marvelous, please, come with me, we'll talk in the office."  
The Governor was a nice ox, he acted kind. The hatred and oppression he had experienced and felt for those who took the city he loved was deeply buried beneath a weak smile and sorry looking grey eyes.  
The Governor walked back up his staircase, Tigress and Jay began to follow, he looked at her for reassurance. She had gone through a lot in that house, but he had gone through a lot in that office.  
His shoulder was still bandaged from the stabbing, healing slowly after three stitches.

Walking up the large and heavy wooden staircase, the Governor showed the two tigers into his office, entering last and leaving the door open behind him. Walking around the two, who were sitting in the chairs, the Governor moved to sit behind the desk.  
Jay couldn't see it, but behind the desk there was a dark pooled stain embedded in the floor.  
Blood.

"Please Governor, may I introduce lieutenant Tigress."

"The pleasure is mine."  
Said the ox, his eyes pinching closed and forming two more weak smiles.

"It's nice to meet you."  
Said Tigress proudly, sitting up straight like Jay was.

"What can my forces do for you? You messaged my base."  
Stated Jay, gripping his sharp military cap in his paws. Looking strong but feeling anxious.

"Not what you can do for me, what I can do for you. Colonel, I'd like to throw a little party for you and your soldiers. Tonight, if that suits you."

"Governor, all respect, is the city able to preform such a feat?"

The Governor smiled again, this time stronger.  
"Of coarse we can! The whole city will celebrate, fireworks, food, dinner served here for you and your officers, then dancing with the elite who have survived."

"Dinner and dancing? I'd be honored."  
Said the colonel, smiling back to the ox who was happy he could say thank you in more ways then one.

"How many officers do you have colonel? For table settings."  
The Governor grabbed some kind of pen, pulling a note scroll open (which was already very full) and waiting for a number.

"Seven, five warriors and two officers."

"That's the total?"

"Yes sir."

"Pardon my nosiness, but are you two..."

"Yes, yes we are."  
Said Tigress, smiling while squeezing his paw- which she had never let go of. She was proud to have said it out loud to someone other then her friends, or the snotty major who despised her.

"Is that, permitted? I recall that no woman may join the army, let alone relationships between officers. I mean no offense! Pardon my curiosity..."

The colonel responded.  
"The last weeks have been beyond any written rules, these circumstances are like no other."

The Governor laughed hoarsely, ending in a coughing fit.  
"Yes, these have been some very... unique conditions."  
The Governor tapped his pen on the desk, placing it in its station and standing up.  
"I'll see you and the others at five thirty for dinner. Your men will be welcome to roam the city from than late into the night, enjoying the gracious thanks of our citizens."

"Absolutely."  
Said Jay, standing up with Tigress not far behind.

The Governor nodded, holding out his hove to show the colonel and the lieutenant out.

They left the mansion, and about half way back Tigress decided to speak up.

"Dinner and dancing he said?"

"I will make good on my promise, you will come with me."

Tigress rolled her eyes, sidestepping and colliding with him as they walked.  
"Don't tell me, ask me."

"Tigress, would you like to go with me?"

"No."  
The colonel stopped, looking at her with shock all over his face, still gripping her paw in his with a new form of ferocity.

Tigress laughed, kissing him happily.  
"I'm kidding you, of coarse I want to go."

"You're nervous."

"No I'm not!"  
Tigress shifted on her paws, she was nervous.  
"I don't know how to dance."

"Don't you worry, I can teach you."

"You can?"  
Tigress lowered her gaze, looking amazed, as if she had just stopped crying.

"I'd love to."

Tigress held him in a hug, smiling as she buried her face in his neck, purring.  
"Where did you learn?"

"I'm the perfect mate. I can do anything."

"Jay I.."

"Get down!"  
Jay grabbed her shoulders and pushed her to the ground, him on top of her as a single arrow flew over his back and passed Tigress' eyes. He spun around, standing on the barren dirt road in a fight ready position. To his surprise, the arrow had come in the direction of his base.  
From a trench on the side of the road sprung several cloaked figures, wielding crossbows at a range of only a few feet.

"Goodbye. Colonel."  
The men fired their crossbows.  
Jay stood there, starring down the barrels, completely lost in thought. He was trying to figure out who was doing this to him, when he should have been fighting back. Tigress had grabbed his ankles, knocking him down to the ground and out of the firing plane the men had shot their arrows through.  
On the ground, Jay quickly pulled a small metallic looking device from his coat, firing it once for each man. With each shot, they fell to the ground, some rolling into the drainage trench.  
The colonel was shaking with rage as he took the device and placed it back in his coat.

"We need to move."  
Jay grabbed Tigress by the nap of her neck, running on all fours with her, back to the base. Once inside they ran into his office where he locked the door behind him.

"What was that!"

"An assassination attempt."

"Who would... the major!"  
Said Tigress, knowing only one living person hated the colonel and Tigress.

"Stay here."  
The colonel left his office, walking fast toward the observation tower. He turned his vision to see that the far South gate was closing.  
He ran that way as fast as he could, silently growling under his breath. The guardsmen opened the gate again for the colonel, and to his dismay Jay saw the major evacuating the base.  
Pulling the device from his coat, the colonel fired, and the major slowly fell to the ground.  
Jay walked slowly over to the major, his face drooping with disgust, his eyes heavy with hatred and condemning dishonor. With his foot the colonel rolled over the majors body, mud and crimson blood staining the front of his uniform. The major coughed.

"I'm sorry colonel... they made me do it... I missed... I didn't want... protect... her."  
The major drew his last shaky breath, blood pooling in the back of his throat as he slowly drowned.

A squad was dispatched automatically to the altercation, and they stood at the ready, unsure what to do. Their commanding officer had killed the major, should they listen to him? This is not democracy, it's autocracy, they will listen.

"He attempted to assassinate me, he then attempted to flee, consider this his execution."

The colonel waked back to the base, inside of his office where Tigress was sitting behind his desk with worry drawn all across her pretty orange and white features.

"What happened?"

"It was the major. He said he was made to do it, and also that he had missed the first shot."

"He confessed?"

"His dying last words."

"You..."

"With this."  
The colonel removed the now expelled device from his coat, placing it on the desk heavily, the barrel end pointing away from Tigress and himself.

"What is it?"  
The device was shaped like an italicized L, a long neck and sweeping bottom which broke back at 35 degrees. There was metal, wood, and golden leaves drawn into the sides for a nice touch. Misleading too.

"Lord Shen gave it to me last time I was in Gongmen City. He called it a 'hand cannon.' It's a prototype of a much larger weapon. For emergencies only, like when your lying on the ground with a woman behind you and six crossbows pointed at you and her."

"What does it do?"

"Think of it as small fireworks, the barrel shots out a pellet, and if fired accurately it's lethal. In fact, today's the first time I've ever used it, and I have no idea if I can reload it or if I should melt it down."

"Keep it."

Jay smiled.  
"You're right, maybe Lord Shen will want it back one day."

"I'll go and get the others."

"Good, bring them to the hall, it's just a ways to the left of here, big building you won't miss it."

After Tigress had left, the colonel also exited his office and traveled to the major's. inside, he found a single scroll on the otherwise empty desk. Unraveling it, the order was clear.  
The Board of Colonels of The Great Imperial Army of China had requested that Jay be assassinated. Of the fifteen colonels, fourteen of them had plotted to kill the fifteenth, actually the second. He was he second most powerful colonel, and those inferior fools had tried to do away with him.

Throwing the scroll inside an incinerator, Jay left the smallest of the three offices and headed one building further to the left, the hall. Beyond the two double doors wide enough for ten men to march through shoulder to shoulder was a floor, a massive wooden floor that stretched on forever in both directions. Above, a simple warehouse style roof, thin and supported by intricate lattice work.

"Good afternoon Jay."  
Said Viper happily, waiting for his orders on the wooden floor.

The three boys and Viper hadn't been around Tigress since early in the morning, but they could tell she was extremely happy. She didn't smile, she didn't purr, she wasn't sweet, and she didn't hug anyone, but here he stood- a man who had elicited all of these things from the hardcore.

"Nice to see you Viper, Crane, Monkey, Mantis. I'd like to tell you that we've all been invited down to the city tonight for a party."

"Really?" Asked Viper in happy amazement.  
"No way!" Said Mantis happily.  
"Cool." Said Monkey, nodding his head and smiling.  
"Awesome!" Said Crane, last to speak.

"We've all been invited to a formal dinner, and then afterwards you all can roam the city while us officers remain for some more formal things."

"That's nice, we can do a formal dinner."  
Said Viper, receiving nods from the three boys as a sign of their agreement.

"That's all I had to say, we leave for the city at five."

The three boys nodded and left, but Viper stayed behind momentarily.

"What did he mean? More formal things?"

The colonel was looking the other way, holding the door for the boys as they left.  
Tigress looked back to Viper, crouching down and smiling at her.  
"We're going dancing!"

"What!"

Tigress nodded, biting her lip and smiling, blushing beneath her fur.  
Tigress' eyes tracked left and right quickly, as if she had just shared a secret.

"He's going to teach me how to dance now."

"You're acting so different, before you were all Kung Fu and now... you're like his wife!"

"It wouldn't be the first time someone had called me that, now go!"

"Dance close!"  
Whispered Viper as she slithered away, squeezing through the door as Jay shut it tightly, flipping a heavy metal latch- locking them in.

Tigress stood with her arms behind her back, bouncing on the pads of her paws. She didn't know what would happen first, but it would probably be romantic.

"Have you ever danced before?"

"No."

"Have you ever watched anyone dance?"

"No."  
Tigress rubbed the back of her neck, feeling shy.

Jay grabbed her paw softly, holding it over his heart, and his paw over her heart.  
He pulled her close with his free paw, which rested softly on her lower waist.

"Put your paw on my shoulder."  
Tigress did so, asking a question of her own in the process.

"What's going to happen to you now? Everything is falling apart..."

"Sway, sway like this."  
The colonel was swaying his hips from left to right smoothly, and Tigress attempted to replicate the motion. They were very close, only an inch of air separating their torsos and lowers.

"What will happen to me, will be bad."  
The colonel took a few steps around, him forward her back, left right and then her forward him back. Making a box step.

"Are we dancing?"

"Yes."  
Tigress looked around at her paws, seeing them move with her hips, her tail also swinging around a little. The colonel, with the paw he had gripping hers on the inside spun her around, so that her back pressed into his chest, and his paws held both of hers.  
Tigress giggled as he spun her again, back to the original position.

"It's called waltzing. This is basic, a box step."

"It's so simple."  
They continued to dance, now moving a little faster.

"Usually, I'd hold your paw like this" Jay reached out with the inside paw, holding her arm outward. Her paw rested on top of his softly, and they continued to step "I just hold it inside because that's the way I like it, but this way is the right way."

"It feels so nice like this."

"You can come closer, there's nothing between us now, so the gap isn't needed."  
Tigress moved in to close the inch, happily putting her entire front surface area in contact with his body.

"This feels better."  
Said Tigress, resting her head on his chest and purring softly, needing his shirt with her cheek to make her nest more comfortable.

This went on for hours, dancing, the only music being Tigress' purring. Jay would purr, but he didn't usually do it unless he was sleeping.

At the four o'clock gong ring they stopped dancing, looking onto each other's eyes, knowing their time in private was up.

"You can get ready in my quarters, there's a private shower and I have three more dress uniforms in your size."

"You made them for me?"

"Absolutely, I'd make anything for you. I also made some changes."

"Like what?"  
Tigress didn't see a tiger in front of her, she saw a living god. She could barely speak after he said he'd make anything for her, and maybe one day he'd make something living with her, a cub maybe.

"Come see."  
Tigress held his arm, walking out of the hall and past the empty major and lieutenant offices until they reached the colonel's office and quarters. Traveling past the desk, the colonel opened the door which lead to his quarters. She had been in them once, and they were modest.  
The room was small, a long and narrow paper window stretching across the top of the wall to her left. All the other walls were barren wood surface. The floor had a bamboo mat, which felt comfortable beneath her paws. The bed was large enough for two, but only one had ever slept in it. There was another door which lead to the shower, and a wardrobe that the colonel had opened beside the door.  
Inside were all uniforms, no civilian clothes. He pulled out a modified dress uniform, but you couldn't tell it wasn't made by professionals in an expensive factory.

Tigress gasped, covering her mouth at its attractive shape.  
The base shirt was no longer white, but a deep red like her usual vest. The piping was a minty green. There were attractive designs on the shirts front, heavy and shiny buttons shooting down the middle, where each side ended in a point like most expensive men's vests.

"Do you like it?"  
He'd spent hours making this, and if she didn't like it, he'd simply burn it and wave his paw- hiding his disappointment in himself.

"It's gorgeous Jay."

He spun it around to reveal the back, where there were four tightening straps.  
"I have these on my shirts too, you pull them snug and they make your clothes form fitting, more attractive."

"They're amazing."

"The jacket, here's the jacket and pants."  
The colonel held the set up, making her gasp again. The color was still predominately black, but minty green and red accents were strewn around musically, making it look all the more attractive. The waist was tightly trimmed in, so much so Tigress didn't know if she'd fit. The pants had a minty green stripe with red piping on each side. Sharp and gorgeous like his uniform.

Tigress smiled brightly.  
"Will I even fit? It's so small..."

"You may not know it Tigress, but this is your size. You have more curves then you come to accept. I could only make one, but I know a tailor who could make these by the hundreds."

"Thank you Jay, I love it."

I'll give you privacy so you can shower and change, alright? Consider this room yours, everything is at your disposal. I'll be in the office, knock if you need something."

"You can stay in here."  
Said Tigress as she picked up a towel and soap bundle resting on the edge of the bed, holding it close to her chest as she set the uniform down In the same place.

"You'll need to get changed in here..."

"I know, but I'll have enough on, you won't see anything."

"Do you have everything you need?"

"I have it all right here, Viper got my things and put them here while we were dancing."

"She knew?"

"You're predictable."

"Only with you, now go, it's passed four."

"Will you wait in here?"

"Alright."

"Stay right there."

As Tigress walked into the shower, she turned back as he said one last thing.  
"Take as much time as you like."

Tigress shut the door begins her, smiling as she placed her things down on a bench, and undressed. Turning on the water, she yelped at the initial coldness, but the coal water heater kicked in soon after.  
"Are you alright?"  
Said Jay, close to the shower door, thinking she yelped because of cold water, but it could have been a number of things.  
"I'm fine, why? Would you like to join me?"  
Tigress laughed to herself nervously, what if he did want to come in? Could she... is she ready for something like that?

Jay also laughed nervously, wondering if she were asking him to come in, or making a joke. He went with joke.  
"Don't have too much fun in there, I'm going to go sit down."  
Tigress breathed a sigh of relief, if he had come in, she imagined what would of happened. Quite the sight.  
Smell.

After a while, Jay heard the water cut off, and Tigress walked out of the shower with the white towel wrapped around her body, bare shoulders visible to him for the first time. Her tail peaked out the back of the towel playfully, lifting it up so he could see just see some of her legs, another feature he'd never seen prior to right now.  
Tigress turned around, looking at him, she cleared her throat to dispel some of the awkwardness.  
"You can go in now, I'll get dressed while you shower. I'll set your clothes out for you as well."

"Ok, I'll go in now."  
The colonel picked up a towel bundle he had put together, and walked past her, into the shower, before he closed the door, he popped his head out, talking.  
"You lied, you're not wearing anything under that towel are you?"

Tigress turned around, promptly dropping the towel to show Jay she was wearing something, the very thin and frilly red underpants and chest wrappings Viper had so kindly bought for her. The colonel shuddered in arousal, closing the door and pressing his back against it, slowly his body lowered in a heap before his butt touched the ground. He raked his claws through his fur and ears, shocked.  
"Oh my gods!"  
Shouted the colonel, loud enough for Tigress to hear. She giggled, knowing he was speaking a happy scream. The colonel turned the water up high, bathing himself shortly and then exiting the shower room with his towel wrapped around his waist.

"Oh! I'm sorry Tigress..."  
The colonel held up his paw to block his sight of her, as she was wearing only her undergarments and the red shirt, and it was mostly unbuttoned.

"Don't worry, nothing you haven't seen before."  
The shirt was long enough to cover her hips, but Tigress' thighs were very much visible.

The colonel laughed, lowering his paw and trying to only look at her eyes.  
"Don't ever do that again."

"I'm that ugly?"  
Tigress was being sarcastic, but the colonel didn't know that, he was far too serious a person to catch sarcasm on a persons voice.

"Of coarse not! I was just surprised, you're not ugly! And that underwear... where would a woman like you get that?"

Tigress blushed, continuing to button her new red shirt.  
"They were a present."

Jay stiffened up, now very curious.  
"From who, exactly?"

"Viper."

The colonel breathed a sigh of relief.  
He dropped his towel as well, grabbing his less eccentric white uniform shirt. Tigress couldn't help but stare at him, his tight black underwear, strong pectoral muscles and big arms. His legs were nice too, AND he had a pretty face to look at.  
The colonel threw his shirt on, buttoning it up in a matter of seconds with one clean sweep of his paw.

He walked over to Tigress, signaling with his paw that he'd button it for her. Buttoning it, he spun her around and tightened the straps so that they were snug.  
"Could you?"  
The colonel turned around, pointing to his straps which Tigress tightened for him.

"You're so thin."  
Tigress touched his back, feeling how he was no fat, strictly muscle.

He smiled, going over to his bundle and throwing his pants on, tucking in the shirt and buttoning the fly closed. He straightened his metals and badges, then tossing the thin black coat on, buttoning the front breasts so it to was snug to his figure.  
Tigress had also completed getting dressed.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes."  
Tigress twirled in her new uniform, hugging Jay tightly and kissing his neck for a moment.

"You look wonderful."

"You look handsome Jay, I'm happy to have someone like you to go with."

"And I'm happy to finally have someone to bring, let's go meet the others."

The last two south china tigers walked outside of Jay's office, where the other four were waiting. Due to their unique figures, they couldn't be fit quickly for new uniforms, so those who wore clothes simply dressed in black.

The five o'clock gong wrung.  
"Tigress you look amazing!"  
Said Viper happily, seeing how gorgeous Tigress looked in her custom uniform, and her arm interlocked with Jay's made her glow even more.

"Thank you, Jay made this for me himself."

Viper smiled happily when she heard this, seeing how much they both glowed together.  
Down to the city, the six were escorted by twenty soldiers, encircling them and protecting them from any further attack.

As they entered the city, the guarding soldiers dispersed back to the base, some of them remaining. Men and women cheered for the warriors and the soldiers. They were all valiant saviors to the city, some more so than others.  
The six of them shook hands, kissed children's cheeks, and hugged crying wives as they paraded toward the governor's mansion.

Once there, the large wooden doors of the mansion opened, revealing a nicely decorated hall that hours ago was plain and simple. Jay and Tigress clung to each other, fear coursing through both of their bodies regarding the house.

Entering, they all were greeted warmly by several female servants, and then by the Governor himself.

"It's nice to see you again colonel, lieutenant. These must be your warrior friends!"

"Yes, may I introduce Crane, Mantis, Monkey, and Viper."

"Nice to meet you all, please, come in, dinner will start soon."

The warriors walked through the first floor atrium, entering a massive rectangular room occupied by a table long enough to seat thirty people. The walls were thick with designs and golden lights.

"Colonel, are you missing someone? I do recall you having mentioned seven guests."

"Yes, my major has become unavailable, he couldn't make it."

The Governor nodded, silently understanding what Jay meant.  
With a wave of his hove the Governor signaled to his staff, their small bodies rushing toward one of the heavy chairs, lifting it and running it out of the room somewhere else.

The six sat down, Tigress next to Jay and everyone else in mixed order. Around them sat various sad looking rich men and their wives, who had barely survived the elite murders that the wolves conducted upon arrival at the city. Most of these rich men and woman were homeless, their previous grotesque residences burned to the ground by terrorists. A symbol of change to some, the savage destruction of private property to others. They were all bitter, but Jay made them happy- in their minds he had defeated the terrorists, when truly Wolfie slit his own throat.

Dinner, formally progresses in mostly silence- the occasional statement being made, mostly political things the five didn't understand. Everything was going smoothly until a question pointed at Tigress steered the conversation elsewhere.

"Where are you two to be stationed next? Do you think the emperor would separate you?" The rich man had his soup spoon pointed at Tigress rudely, and he was fat. Very fat and a true image of the rich man which the terrorists hated so much.  
Tigress went to speak, but she had no answer. Jay answered instead.

"I do not know where my station will be, and lieutenant Tigress is serving a temporary post, she'll be ejected from the army and returned to her village."

"Village living? Are you not his wife?"  
The fat man's wife spoke, knowing she could speak if her hateful and disgusting words were delivered to a woman such as herself.

"No, we're not married."

The woman scoffed.  
"Pity, I've heard you're a very rich man colonel."

Jay swallowed, he hoped that this woman didn't know his last name, or the sludge and blood that name carried.  
"Thank you ma'am, I am well off and this woman will be well cared for, I assure you that much."

"You must have the intention to marry her! Do you?"

The table grew silent, here sat a thirty something year old filthy rich man, a veteran, and he was scared of a sentence. No one would ever ask a question so forceful, it was declared war with words against him. Should he say no, consequence lie with Tigress. Should he say yes, the same. Should he say nothing, consequence be delivered from everyone involved.  
"I do."  
The words squeezed silently from his mouth. He didn't dare turn his head to meet eyes with Tigress, who was starring at him fiercely. The Furious Five were entirely taken aback Jay could be pressured to say this, and their leader was overwhelmed with bliss. He wanted to marry her.

"Excellent! Will you retire?"

Jay laughed, spooning his soup with no intention of eating it. He would never retire, he'd die or he'd become an advisor, with a woman to worry for, maybe he would become an advisor after all. Less danger. More money.  
"I can do no such thing, retire."

The Governor intervened, sparing the colonel more emotional grief.  
"After an assignment as successful as this one, the emperor will give him whatever he wants! Promotion maybe?"  
The Governor laughed, sitting back down.

After dinner, four of the warriors excused themselves from the table and ran off to the vast city, going to do fun things rather sit around and watch rich people beat up the tiger they had grown to respect and call friend.

Inside the mansion, two more massive and heavy pocket doors were opened by four servants, revealing a large room full of nothing but a bar and a small orchestra.

Jay and Tigress danced until it was far past darkness, enjoying the feeling of each other pressed tightly together, listening to violin music that Jay could play a million times better, both of them knew this but continued to dance anyway. Happily. Tigress left Jay's side, moving away from him. She departed like a lover would, unwillingly. Jay was quickly swarmed by more people than he'd ever spoken to at once. After several minutes of talking to several very awful people, Jay could see what Wolfie hated so much, this colonel had lived ignorantly, and now that he was here his eyes and ears were exposed to foul smells and sights, touching things that were filthy. He hated this.

Tigress returned from somewhere with two drinks in her paws, both small and clear. For this moment the socialites departed the young couple, leaving them alone.

"Help me Tigress, they're killing me."  
He breathed heavily, grabbing one of the drinks from Tigress' paw and downing it in a single hearty tiger-gulp.  
Tigress smiled, impressed.

"That was a triple shot of vodka! Really expensive, stronger than I usually have."

Jay breathed out, feeling the fire of the high proof expensive vodka as it rose from his stomach, through his throat and back out his mouth in a strong alcoholic breath.

"I don't drink Tigress! Why would you bring me this?"

"I didn't, they were both for me."  
Tigress sipped the other one, smiling at him deviously.

"Two triple shots? For you?"

Tigress giggled, kissing him softly, tasting the vodka on his muzzle.  
"You've seen me drink, now it takes at least nine of these to get me tipsy."

"A half bottle..."  
Whispered Jay, still holding her face close to his, smiling drunkenly.

"But you on the other paw, don't drink. That triple shot will get you on the floor in no time."

"We... we should leave before... before I can't walk."  
Jay went to take an step, and he had made it several city blocks, traveling up the dirt road, beyond the city, toward his base, before he fell.

"Drunk?"

"I don't drunk."  
Mumbled the colonel to himself, being helped up by Tigress, and then using her shoulders to help him walk. They entered the base, first having quite the encounter with the guardsmen.

"Is that the colonel?"  
Asked the guard informally, staring down and seeing a drunken male tiger.

"He didn't know what he was drinking, it was supposed to be mine."  
"Open up or I'll blow this gate down! All huffy puffy!"  
Shouted Jay to the guardsmen, mimicking a children's story in his drunken state. He laughed afterwords, smiling and mumbling under his breath.

"Open up!"  
Yelled the guard, and just as quickly as he spoke the North gate opened, letting the two through and toward Jay's quarters. Once in the office, Jay fell into the corner of his desk, catching it with his paws and rolling onto the ground.

"I'm very intoxicated."  
Said the colonel, looking up at the ceiling of his office, seeing Tigress' face hanging over his body.

"Yes, you are. Come on, just a few more feet."  
Jay was hoisted up by his shoulders, making him wince from the shooting pain in his left shoulder. The stab wound was only four days old.

"You look amazing Tigress, you do. You also danced wonderfully, you learn fast. I'd like... I'd like it if when we get back to the village... you showed me the scroll that you didn't understand. Maybe we could do it to-with-me. Things are easier, when you have a friend."  
Said the colonel, being thrown onto his bed by Tigress.

"Did you mean it when... when you said you wanted to marry me?"

"Joking is just a form of lying, I do not lie, therefore I do not joke. That's called the transitive property. Of coarse I'd marry you... the question is, would you marry me?"

"Are you asking me Jay?"  
Tigress was on the verge of shedding tears, she sat down on the bed next to him. Grabbing his paw roughly in hers and kissing its top, placing it on her cheek and holding it there. Tears dripping from her fur to his.

"No! I'm no bum... I don't have a ring... ha! I don't even think the universe has ever made a diamond big enough to be worthy of you."

Tigress was feeling hot. He looked good, he sounded good, and she was in that kind of mood. He hadn't said he loved her, but that wasn't what Tigress was thinking about.

She crawled over next to him, shifting his body so she could pull the bed sheets back, putting his paws under them as she took off her black uniform coat, also taking off his coat which he cooperated in doing. Throwing the two coats aside, Tigress moved closer, placing her paw on his chest, and the other on his unhurt shoulder. He moved his paw to rest in contact with her hips, stroking her waist gently.

"Remember when we were alone in that tiny tent, all bundled up just like this?"

"A night to remember."  
Tigress began to purr, every word he spoke turned her on even more.

"Remember when I said... when I said I'd never kissed anyone before?"  
Tigress unbuttoned a section of his white shirt, moving her paw inside of the fabric to touch his fur. It was soft, but beneath that softness were an expertly sculpted abdomen and strong, substantial pectoral muscle.

"I remember. Then you were kidnapped, I rescued you, and then we kissed, a lot."  
She was straddling his body in the bed, and Tigress smirked at his words. Leaning down, she kissed him once, a soft and wet exchange. Tigress went to pull away, but he grabbed the back of her neck, keeping her close.  
"Hold on, I wasn't done."  
He pulled her muzzle back down to meet his, kissing her again and again, equally wet and sometimes including tongue. She pressed against his chest, creating her own pressure against his. She loved it, and if he weren't kissing her she'd be smiling.

He released her, and she giggled at his drunk words. He wasn't slurred, but he was definitely saying and doing things he wouldn't when not under the influence.  
"You know, you were my first."

"And last."  
Jay laughed some more, kissing her cheek and holding her closer than she already was.

"I really like you Jay. I _want_ you."

"What?"  
Before Jay could say anymore, Tigress had ripped his shirt open the rest of the way, crawling on top of him and kissing him hard. He couldn't speak. Tigress was trying to get his pants undone when he rolled over, now on top of her.

"Tigress stop, this isn't right."

"But it feels so good!"  
She whispered, grabbing his neck and pulling him closer to her again, kissing him some more.

"One day Tigress. Today is not that day, I'm drunk I want to remember what you... what you feel like."  
The colonel laughed a little.

"Is that all that stands between you and I, the vodka?"

"Pants too, and those frilly red undergarments. They make you look so sexy, sexy sexy sexy. How do you spell sexy Ti, I don't remember."

" Jay."

"Oh, I could have sworn there was an X in there."

"There is Jay."

"Oh, hey, you know who's sexy?"

"Me?

"Yeah! how'd you guess Ti, can you read my mind?"  
Jay was obviously drunk, so much so that sex was probably a bad idea at this point. His drunken stupidity was turning her off, even if he was talking about how he thought she was sexy. Tigress huffed, thinking about what to say next, she was still on top of him.  
"Can I stay in here?"

"Yes, I have a spare bed over... that thing on the wall pulls down. There's sheets in the bottom drawer of my wardrobe, I'd get them myself but I can barely walk."

"I understand Jay."  
Tigress began to stand up, crawling away from him sadly, but he grabbed her paw, pulling her back and kissing her softly in apology.

"I'm sorry I haven't given you what you wanted."

"I'm sorry I asked."

"No Tigress..."  
She stood up anyway, walking away from him. She pulled down his wall bed, sheeted its thin mattress and laying down to go to sleep, opting to face the wall rather than face him.

"I'm sorry I hurt your feelings."

"Quiet, I'm trying to sleep."  
Tigress hadn't felt this bitter towards him since they had first met and he... what did he even do to her? Tigress didn't know. He hadn't done anything wrong, he made the right choice. The selfish choice, but the right choice. Tigress was angry, and that was how she fell asleep.  
Jay was saddened by her anger, he could feel her mental stress. Maybe the right answer was yes, maybe she'd regret it later- but maybe she wanted the now to be the perfect moment.  
He didn't really care how she felt after a while, he'd make her future happy, let the now- this now- be damned it if must.

It was late, one of the first hours of the new day when Tigress' growling woke the colonel, he sat upright, groggily wiping his eyes, which drew open easily as there was no light in the room.  
He heard her growling, sheets rustling, she was dreaming. Not a good dream either, good dreams don't make you growl.  
Tigress started moaning, slurred sleep-words spewed from her muzzle as the sheets of the pull down bed were kicked to the side. Then the screaming began, she screamed once, a very clear and loud 'no' before a thump was heard, echoing through the dark room.  
Then there was crying. Jay knew how it felt to cry, he'd done it a few times.

Standing from his bed, a headache waking with his muscles, Jay walked slowly over to Tigress. It was completely dark, but he didn't need light to know where she was. Crouching down beside her, Jay placed his paws on her unsteady cheeks. She shuddered at the sudden and unexpected touch, and when she realized who it was she backed off, crawling backwards and away from him.

"Leave me alone, I don't want you to see me like this."  
Tigress sniffled in the dark, coughing to mask her tears.

"It's dark Tigress, I can't see you."

She laughed, somewhere a few feet away from him.  
"It was about the wolves."

"What happened?"

"They killed you, and they made me watch."  
Tigress moved close to him again, hugging his shoulder and crying into his neck.  
"I don't want to lose you, not now."

Wordlessly the colonel kissed her back, scooping her up in his arms and carrying her back towards his bed.  
"What are you doing?"  
Asked Tigress, wrapping her arms around his neck and resting her forehead against his cheek. Her tears were subsiding.

"I'm bringing you to your rightful place. This bed is bigger, softer, warmer, and it'll have me in it if that's what suits you."  
Jay laid her down on the soft mattress, moving the plush sheets to cover her frightened body.  
"We can sleep like this, but I want more."  
Said Tigress, holding his paw tightly. He smiled at her in the dark.  
"Thank you, I'll keep you safe."  
Jay moved into bed next to her, lying on his back and covering himself with the sheets, leaving the majority for Tigress to swaddle.  
"I know tonight was a little anticlimactic, but I'll make your future so bright you'll go blind."  
Tigress cuddled next to him, purring as she fell asleep, no longer feeling bitter.

The rest of the night was very much bliss, even without the lusty premarital amour Tigress had hoped to keep from everyone else.  
She didn't know it, but in her sleep she had been nibbling on his ear, a simple matter of positioning, but she was doing it instinctually. A primeval mating trait that had survived in her to that day. It made Jay purr. He rarely purred, but she had him just the way he liked to be had, and he purred.  
They both purred.

Little did they know, tomorrow would be very different.

Don't forget to R&R (Rate & Review) for Herr Regis!


	8. The Third Reason

The Third Reason

It was morning, the sun poured in through the long narrow sheets of waxy tan paper, striping the top of the only wall with a window. Tigress stirred first, letting her body move closer to his. He yawned a loud tiger roar, which made Tigress feel physically attracted to him again.  
Tigers and Tigress' roar for three reasons:  
When they're tired  
When they're angry  
When they're... (In bed and you-know-whating)  
Tigress pretended he was roaring because the last night they'd mated, which of coarse they didn't actually do. That was her initial intention anyway, so there was nothing wrong with a little pretending. In the night she'd gotten a partial fix, one he didn't know about. Involving pants...

"Good morning Tigress, comfortable?"  
Jay chuckled, playfully mocking how close they were under the covers.

"Very."  
Said Tigress, also yawning and stretching her limbs and claws.

Just then, a knock at the bedroom door startled both of them, making the colonel sit up a little and Tigress' extended claws to poke at his fur and skin.

"Claws!"  
Whispered Jay softly, grabbing her paws and taking them off of his skin, only putting them back after the claws were retracted. Tigress, still shy from her nightmare, wrapped her arms around his waist, holding him tightly so no one could take him away.

"Come in come in!"  
Said the colonel, not considering what the person who was knocking might see.

Crane entered the room, quickly covering his eyes and tripping over his own feet, backing up into the wall behind him.  
"I'm sorry! I didn't know you were..."

"Crane! It's ok, nothing happened."  
Said Tigress, sitting up and revealing that she was wearing a shirt. What Crane (and Jay) didn't know was that Tigress had taken her pants off.

"Oh, alright."  
Said Crane, cautiously lowering his wing.

"What is it?"

"You received an urgent message from the Imperial City Jay, the messenger didn't know who to give it to since all the officers are dead and you were asleep, so he gave it to me."

"Give it here."  
Jay tossed the sheets aside, standing up from the bed and revealing Tigress' bear legs.  
She gasped, pulling the sheets back up quickly.

Crane's jaw dropped open, and he couldn't look away. They said they didn't do anything, but to his knowledge Tigress was naked apart from her shirt.

"What?"  
The colonel spun around, seeing nothing that could be the matter.

"Here's the scroll, I didn't read it, it's still sealed."

"Thank you."

Crane left the room quickly, rushing back outside.

"Did you see a ghost?"  
Asked Viper playfully.

"Yeah! What did you..."  
Monkey sounded excited and happy at first, but then the puzzle became a little more clear to him.

"Tigress... she's in his bed... I think she's naked."  
Crane stumbled through his words in fear of their reality.  
"What?!"  
Said Viper in complete disbelief.  
"No way!"  
Said Monkey in moderate shock.  
"Yeah! She wouldn't do that! Would she?"  
Asked Mantis, unsure of what Tigress was capable of.

Viper stormed inside of the bedroom, seeing Tigress laying down and the colonel sitting in a chair, reading the scroll Crane had brought in. She didn't knock, she simply stormed in.

"Viper? What do you..."  
The colonel was interrupted by a death glare, silencing him. His glare was scarier, and his muscles were stronger, but he shut up to avoid a fight.

"Tigress! What would Master Shifu think if he knew you were sleeping with him!"

"What? I didn't sleep with him!"  
Shouted Tigress back to Viper, her burnt amber eyes darting between her boyfriend and her friend.

Viper whipped her tail around, ripping the sheets off of Tigress and revealing her bear legs. She gasped, grabbing a pillow and covering her legs quickly.

"You're naked! Don't lie to me Tigress!"  
Shouted Viper, scolding her.

"That's what Crane saw? You're not wearing any pants? Where are those pants anyhow?"  
Jay looked around, putting down the scroll to which he had only read the heading.

"What are you saying Jay?"  
Asked Viper with a hiss.

"Well, I do recall last night. I was drunk for the most part, but Tigress had her pants on. I remember even... huh. I don't remember. We did nothing Viper! I'd know if we did... I'd... smell. You'd smell it! That's the proof!"

"You were drunk?"

"He drank a triple shot by accident late last night, it was supposed to be for me."

"What? I'm getting out of here, this is so messed up."  
Viper slithered out of the room, aggravated about everything. As the door closed, Jay spoke again.

"When did you take your pants off?"

Tigress smiled.  
"After you fell asleep."

"We didn't..."

"I wanted to, you said no."

"Did I apologize? Because I'm sorry, I don't like to say no to you..."

"You said you were sorry, twice. Now three times."

"Oh."  
He walked over to the bed, standing by its side. Tigress kept her legs and her skimpy underwear hidden behind a pillow, but faster than she could react he ripped the pillow away, grabbing her ankles and pulling her legs around and behind him. Her hips pressed against his, he bent forward over the bed and on top of her, kissing her neck and lips for a few minutes. She crawled back I to bed, covering herself up and slapping his backside as he made away.  
"You're so playful Jay, I had no idea."

Jay sat back down with a smile, picking the scroll up and reading it.

_His Majesty The Imperial Emperor of China  
The Imperial Palace  
The Imperial City_

_For Commanding Colonel Jay Haifu of The Great Imperial Army of China_

_I hereby request an audience with you Colonel Haifu, at your next convenience. It would do you well to invite along the five warriors you have drafted, and their master. The Board of Colonels will be present._

_His Imperial Majesty, Boa Cho Ming_

"We're going to the capital."  
Said Jay, rolling up the scroll and placing it on a nearby desk.

"When?"

"Today hopefully. Your master has also been invited, a group intervention I presume. The emperor does sound frustrated in his wording."

"Why would Master Shifu need to be there?"

"Look at it this way Tigress, it better he meet me in the way that he will on my turf, because all of this will surprise him more than it did Viper."

"Oh gods-" Tigress laid back in the bed sighing, "-he'll kill me."

Jay grabbed a pen, quickly scribbling a note on a different scroll to Master Shifu, instructing him to leave immediately for the capital.

"It's a days trip by yacht to the capital, and if Master Shifu is quick he'll arrive tomorrow afternoon, and we'll arrive tonight."

"We don't have a yacht, we don't even have a canoe."

"Correction my beautiful tiger girlfriend, we do have a yacht. It's mine personally, but If we're going to be together it's also yours."

"You have a yacht?"

"I traveled a lot when I first became an officer, a yacht was a smart investment for a rich young man, so I bought a nice big blow boat."

"You can... drive it?"

"Yes, you'll love it, the cabin is big and comfortable. Fifty feet of luxury cruising."

"Fifty?"

The colonel nodded.  
"It barely fit in The NorthWestern City's port."

The colonel stood up, walking outside toward the other four, who were all standing outside his office. At the sight of the colonel they all felt a little disgusted. To their knowledge, he had violated Tigress and taken advantage of her, of all things, her scarce emotions were not to be mussed with.

He could tell by the stares that he wasn't amongst good company.  
"I can tell you all find me disgusting. I should share with you that we did not have relations! She had a nightmare late last night, and I invited her to sleep in my bed for mental protection. It was her decision to remove her pants AFTER I had fallen asleep. That's what Crane saw, she was not naked, are we clear?"

"Oh."  
Said Crane, feeling embarrassed.  
"I'm so sorry."  
Said Viper, feeling ashamed.

Monkey and Mantis tried to stay out of it, wiping their minds of this stress.

"Excellent, Crane, I need you to fly as fast as you can back to the valley, give this to Master Shifu. He'll tell you what to do then."

"How fast should I go?"

"Be there by this afternoon."

"That's fast Jay."

"And I have every bit of confidence in you, now go."

Crane flew off with the scroll, shooting out of sight very quickly.

"What's happening? What was in that scroll?"  
Asked Viper, ready to move on to the next topic of discussion.

"We are leaving for the capital immediately. Master Shifu has also been invited."

"The capital is over two days away!"

"A short day by yacht. I have a boat that will take us, pack your things, all of you."  
He started away, but stopped himself with the door half open, wanting to add something to spite them.  
"Although, I did have my tongue in her mouth, just something to think about. You're dismissed."  
Jay disappeared back into his love nest, leaving the three remaining warriors to go and pack, also to think about his strange addition.

"He made that clear... a little too clear."  
Said Mantis, feeling happy that nothing bad happened, but also feeling sad nothing good happened.

"He just needs to keep his paws to himself."  
Said Viper, not entirely certain it was the colonel who she had to worry about, even if he had been kissing her with an open mouth.  
Monkey confirmed this with a joke.  
"I don't think it's his paws you'll find wandering. He had his clothes on."

Mantis laughed and Viper whipped him and Monkey across the cheek, then leaving to go and pack her minimal possessions.

Inside the only occupied officers' quarters, Jay was packing while Tigress was taking a shower. This of coarse didn't keep him from chewing her out about the no pants situation.

"Tigress, you really made me look bad back there. Your friends thought I took advantage of you. How do you think that makes me feel?"

"You whine to much."  
Shouted Tigress over the noise of rushing water, through a closed door and to the colonel's sensitive ears.

"If you were going to strip down you should have at least told me."

"You liked the surprise."

Jay rolled his eyes, placing the last of her (yes her) clothes in a large military bag, stiff and lifeless. Locking it, Jay grabbed another, much smaller bag and placed his black uniforms in very quickly, closing it and moving both bags to the other side of the bed near the door. Moving outside, he called one of his guards to take the two bags down through the city and to the port. They would know which boat was his, it was the big one.  
Just as she had done before, Tigress came out of the shower wearing base undergarments and a towel. This time she was much less cautious with removing the towel, if he liked what he saw then that was fine. If he acted on that feeling, then she was alright with that too.  
Jay looked up from his chair, seeing substantially more appropriate undergarments, black like his and long, covering what need be covered and than some.

"See, those are appropriate..."  
He was cut entirely short when Tigress turned around, revealing her gorgeous stripes.  
"Don't move."

Tigress, facing away from him looked slightly over her shoulder, raising and eyebrow at his out of place comment.  
"What? Don't you dare surprise attack me."

"No, it's your stripes, I've never seen another tiger's stripes before."  
Jay spoke as if he were looking at god, the amazing beauty of her fur mesmerizing him beyond the power of any worldly substance.

"Really?"

"You have to... you look extremely attractive."  
Jays eyes traced her curves, starring at the runway of stripes on her back.  
Tigress smiled, still not moving. She liked that he was looking at her this way, and he couldn't move. This was by far an extreme situation.

"Do you like what you see?"  
Asked Tigress, letting her tail shift methodically from side to side.

"I'm sexually aroused lieutenant."  
Tigress laughed, rolling her tongue over her teeth and smiling even brighter. In times past she'd been confused for a man, but he not only saw her as a woman, he was aroused.

"You must be so soft..."  
Tigress had before allowed a primeval instinct to break through her mind and allow the mental command to be translated to reality, and that's what was happening right then. The colonel stopped thinking rationally and let his instinct take over, and his instinct told him she'd feel soft.

"I am."  
Tigress didn't know if she was soft, she could only guess. Indulging his fantasy was something she was willing to do, and she was doing it.

The colonel shook his head, waking back up. He saw his claws buried deep in the arms of the chair, scratch marks too. Tigress was still generally wearing very little. She hadn't gotten dressed yet.

"Excuse me, that was inappropriate. I shouldn't have... the bags were brought down to the yacht already, your clothes are in the wardrobe. I'll shower now."

"Cold?"  
Asked Tigress, in concern to the water temperature he'd be using.

"Hot."

"Jay..."  
Before Tigress could stop him he was behind the shower door, gone. After several more minutes the water cut off, and he came out the same way he did previously, towel wrapped around his waist and strong upper body visible.

"Jay I'm sorry I made you feel uncomfortable."  
Tigress was all dressed now, only the straps on the back of her shirt needed doing. She felt like she hurt him somehow.

"No, it was my fault. I need to keep my mouth shut."

Tigress walked over to him, his white shirt half on, and gave him a hug.  
"It was fine Jay. You didn't say anything I didn't like."

"Really?"  
Jay hugged back, picking her up and setting her down on his lap. He sat on the side of the bed. Holding her close, her side nestled against his still bare chest and her arms wrapped around his body.  
"You made me feel like I was beautiful."

"You are beautiful."

"You're so soft Jay, one day soon you'll be able to say the same to me."

Jay sighed, squeezing her tighter for a moment.  
"You'll love my apartment, we can stay there but there aren't enough bedrooms for your friends."

"Where will they stay?"

"On floors 2 & 3. Those are the empty apartments."

"What? You can't just use them because they're empty."

"Yes I can, I own the building."

"What?"

Jay nodded.  
"It's thirteen floors, I live in the penthouse, the first floor is a lobby and amenities center, and all the other floors are already payed for."

"How much property do you own?"

"Three thirteen story towers in the capital, and I own a small section of the port. I had to because my yacht's so big, I had to build my own marina."

"That's a lot of money Jay, almost too much."

"Soon enough that money will be yours, and you'll be able to spend just like I do. Conservatively."  
Jay laughed, Tigress sat up with a surprised look on her face.

"You don't spend conservatively Jay, four buildings, a yacht, and a marina?"

"All make me money. Floors of the buildings are sold, fees pay for expenses, the yacht is up for charter all year around, so is the marina, I don't own anything that doesn't make me money, even my clothes! As they age they go from new and in style to designer vintage, I don't waste money. The universe didn't make my family rich so I could waste all the money."

"You are so hot right now."  
Tigress kissed him again, standing up and letting him tighten the straps on the back of her shirt, she did the same for him.

Down, through the city the group walked, their luggage carried by guards. Tigress was back to wearing her Kung Fu vest, and she felt comfortable, although in hindsight it wasn't as flattering as Jay's custom uniform.

Past the city and down at the port, everyone was surprised to see how big the yacht was. All wooden with two masts and three massive sails.

Boarding, Jay grabbed three knives from his coat and threw them at the tie down ropes, severing all of them. He spun several spindles at the stern of the yacht and the sails flew open, catching the wind and lurching the boat forward. Traveling down a narrow canal, eventually passing under an illogically high bridge and between two towers which were very close together.

"Your right Jay, this yacht does barely fit, you've got a lot of finesse."

"Was that a sexual comment?"  
The others were exploring the cabin, so Jay could say things like this out loud.

"Maybe."  
Tigress smiled at him, then looking around a little.

"The boat can drive itself, I'm going down below, come with me?"

"You sure everything will be fine?"

"Yeah."

"No Jay, stay up here with me, let's talk."  
Tigress patted the seat next to her, and Jay walked over and sat down next to her. She leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his waist like she liked to do, her ear placed over his heart.

"Do you love me?"

"I love you Tigress, I couldn't see myself sitting like this with anyone else."

"I love you too."  
Tigress looked down at the deck of the yacht, amazed she was able to say that much.  
Jay reached down and kissed the top of her head, holding her just as close.  
For a second Viper tried to come out onto the deck, and immediately snaked back in so she wouldn't ruin their romantic moment.  
There's just something about boats that augments romance.

"When can we be together Jay?"

"As soon as possible."

"Will you... can you buy something in the valley? I want you near me."

"I'll build something big, for both of us."

"When can we get married?"

"Soon."

"I love you Jay, no one has ever made me feel this way. No one has ever wanted to be this close to me."

"No one wanted to be near me either Tigress, I yell, I'm insensitive, I hurt people. I'm happy to say that I have you now, and I'm not letting go."

"It's getting cold out here Jay, on the water."  
The city was far away now, the coast a narrow stripe of sand and green foliage. The occasional big building poking over the horizon.

"Stay here."  
For a few minutes Jay disappeared into the cabin of the yacht, coming back out with a long thick charcoal grey trench coat. Red buttons on the front.

"Here."  
Jay wrapped the coat around her, letting her put her arms through the sleeves, she sat back down again, swaddling the thick grey fabric.

"Thanks Jay, is this yours?"

"Designer."

"It's gorgeous Jay, you've got great taste."

"In clothes and women."

Tigress kissed him again, hugging him some more.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

After several hours of sailing, the sun was beginning to set and the two tigers had gone bellow with their friends, sitting at the dinette table.

"So what were you two talking about?"  
Said Viper, curious what she almost interrupted.

"Jay and I are getting married!"  
Said Tigress happily, smiling and leaning into him. He also smiled.

"I'll be in the market for a few acres in the valley soon enough."  
Said Jay, holding her paw under the table.

"Wow."  
Said Mantis, surprised.  
"That's crazy cool!"  
Said Monkey, never having imagined things would go this far between them.

"What will Master Shifu say? Will he let you?"

"Oh, I wasn't worried about that."  
Said Tigress, unsure if their relationship could get over that flood wall.

"He can't say no Viper."  
Added Jay, still holding Tigress' paw.

At the dinette they all ate the food Jay had on the yacht, which was mostly tofu and tea.  
They ate for an hour, and Jay adjusted the course of the yacht and continued towards The Imperial City.

It was getting late, and Master Shifu and Crane were already a ways away from the valley. Their walk was partly silent and very awkward. Master Shifu knew Crane was keeping something from him, and the scroll sent by the colonel was rather unclear.

"Crane! What are you not telling me!"  
Yelled Master Shifu as they walked, about one sixth of the way to their destination.

"It's about Tigress, Master."  
Crane gave it up easy.

"What? Has something happened to her?"  
Master Shifu wasn't entirely concerned, Tigress didn't get hurt. Although, this thing that he obviously didn't know was eating at him.

"She's in a relationship now."

Master Shifu laughed.  
"Tigress? Relationship? Oh, you're serious."  
The red panda calmed down, straightening his clothes and sounding respectable again.

"With the colonel."

"Really? She had a fit at the dinner table, she was so upset, she hated him."

"That didn't last long master, she and him are..."

"Are what?"

"They're sleeping together."

Master Shifu stopped walking, and Crane clenched his eyes closed, waiting for the explosion.  
"What! Not two weeks go by and she's sleeping with him! I know she's young and somewhat vulnerable, but this? Desecrating Kung Fu for a workaholic joke?"

"They really like each other master, and I don't think..."

"How could he! Our nations finest... ha! a pig he is."

"No master, they're not like, physically... you know. They're just... sharing a bed now."

"What?"

"Last night, and once before that."

"Gods, what's happened to the five since you left?"

"A lot master, the colonel is in a lot of trouble too."

"How?"

"Tigress was kidnapped a few days ago, and when he went to go and get her back he broke almost every rule. He really likes her."

"Tigress was kidnapped?"

"He successfully liberated the place, but I think we've been called the The Imperial City so Jay can be punished."

"He doesn't seem like one to break rules."

"That's what the major at the base said, Jay never breaks rules, he helped write them. Now, he broke them to save her."

"Jay? That's what you're calling him now?"  
Said Master Shifu stubbornly. First his daughter had been taken away from him, and put in a rare sort of danger with a man she didn't like. Now, she was all grown up, going off and doing things on her own, things that never would have happened if she had stayed home.

"It's his name master."  
Master Shifu missed all of his students, and he felt bad that Tigress found love now, when he himself should have been more open and gave her some. Daughters are worse then sons, they need to be loved. Ti Lung was loved, much more then any son needs, and Tigress was always under appreciated. At least in Shifu's mind she wouldn't grow old alone.

The sun had nearly set on the body of water the yacht had crossed, and in the distance a magnificent city was visible beyond the bow of the yacht. The boat creaked from side to side heavily as the three large sails flapped in the wind, comfortably propelling the boat forward.

Most everyone sat down below apart from Tigress and Jay. Jay was up because he was captaining the yacht, and Tigress was on deck simply because so was he.

"When will you meet with those other people?"  
Asked Tigress, not sure who the colonel was going to meet.

"I'm meeting with the emperor and the other colonels late afternoon tomorrow."

"How many colonels are there?"

"Fifteen including me, all the others are old and insufferable Tigress, they're not as bold as I am with my body."

Tigress smiled silently.  
"Well your boldness has to stop, we didn't start a relationship so you could die soon after."

"I have no inclination to die. I will, certainly, remain here. Only for you."

"You're so dramatic Jay."

"My life is dramatic, so... you know."  
The colonel moved from the rudder controls of the yacht, sitting next to Tigress on the wooden stern bench, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. She moved closer to him again as they watched The Imperial City grow nearer.

After another hour of sailing, Jay stood up and closed one of the sails, decreasing the yachts speed as they pulled into the city's harbor. Traveling down a long row of small boat slips, eventually Jay closed the largest sail, cutting the rudder hard right and turning the yacht into what was the largest private slip in the harbor. His boat was no longer the biggest, but it was the biggest pleasure cruiser.

Sticking his head down below. The colonel yelled to the three who still sat at the dinette, who were busy talking and reading if they had anything.  
"Viper, Monkey, Mantis! We're here! Get your things."

Monkey grabbed the large backpack that had all of their things in it, and Crane's things, quickly slinging the straps over his arms and around his shoulders.

Exiting the cabin of the yacht, the top of the bag caught the trim of the door, knocking Monkey back momentarily before Jay grabbed his right paw, helping him back up and out of the cabin.

"You're taller than usual Monkey, you didn't fit this time."

"Tell me about it."  
Monkey rolled his eyes, shifting the weight of the backpack on his shoulders, cocking his head to the right awkwardly.

"You'll only have to carry it once. My building isn't far, we'll take a carriage."  
Jay jumped from the edge of the boat to grab Tigress' paws, helping her up onto the dock first, Viper and Mantis jumped, but the top heavy Monkey needed some help.  
They walked down a long sturdy wooden deck, which was secured feet over the surface of the black water by several thick support beams, at the end there was a small stone staircase perpendicular the dock, one on each side, walking up, the five were confronted with a wall, very pretty and tall.

Two well dressed formal looking guards held post at either side of a tall golden double doored gate.

"Hello sir, identification."  
Said one of the guards, gripping a file sheet tightly to his chest.

"Colonel Jay, returning, three guest with two more scheduled to arrive tomorrow."  
The colonel handed a small folio, similar to a passport, to the guard, who opened it and saw who the tiger before him was.

Snapping the small folio shut, the guard handed it back, looking down at his file and scribbling something slowly in what must have been tiny loopy letters.

"What are the names of your guests?"

"Tigress, Viper, Monkey."

"Length of stay?"

"No more then a week."

"The guests who are arriving late?"

"Master Shifu and Crane, south gate."

"Expected arrival?"

"Late tomorrow afternoon."  
The guard nodded as he continued to write, eventually stopping. He signaled for the other guard to go and get something, which after opening a small safe in the wall he pulled out three small booklets, just like the one Jay had. Distributing them to the three guests, the main guard spoke again.

"Please sign these."  
The guard motioned for the three to move to a small table attached to the wall, a pen sitting on it. One by one the three signed their names into their personnel black folios, then returning them to the guard where he signed them. Tigress looked inside hers and was pleased to see the tiny, loopy red signature of the guard under and slightly to the left of hers, in the designated box. All information for her stay was filled out.

The gate opened quickly then, and the five passed into the city just as fast.  
The gate closed behind them.

Walking down a wide city boulevard, the five arrived at the side of a city street, passing a gold water feature, arriving at a curb where several peasant pulled carriages waited for customers. Jay in his big manly uniform and traveling party had no trouble attracting two carriages to the curb, He opened the door to one carriage, grabbing Tigress' paw and helping her in.

"You three ride in that one. Cabby, Imperial Plaza, White tower, this one pays double."

"Yes sir, thank you sir."  
Viper's carriage pulled away first, the two boys also inside squabbling over who sits where. Jay climbed into his carriage with Tigress, closing the door.  
"Same for us cabby."

"Yes sir."  
The cabby pulled away, towing them through the city. Tigress was astounded by the incredible size of the place, and as they traveled down the road Jay pointed things out to her.

"That white tower, that's where we're going. Top floor for us."

"And these other towers, they're..."

"The three of them, all mine."  
There were only three towers taller then five stories, and her man owned all of them. That kind of power was something only money could buy.

"That wolf... he told me you and him liked architecture."

Jay smiled.  
"Oh yes, it was the only thing that we did that was normal. We were strong, fast, better then the other cadets. Plus I was filthy rich. Studying buildings was our hobby. Especially, that one right there."  
Jay pointed with his paw to the palace, a massive structure in the distance that stood over everything else. The only reason it was taller then Jay's towers were because it was on a hill. The grandest building China had ever known, was dwarfed by three apartment towers.

After a short drive, the carriages stopped outside of the tower, it's grand design surprising everyone. Jay payed both of the carriage pulling peasants double like he promised, and they made away with happy grins, knowing that they'd get to drink a little more, eat a little more, and sleep somewhere nice for the next few days.

In the courtyard were marvelous cherry blossom trees, tall and narrow pines as well as white flowers. Lots of white flowers. At the sight of a tiger, several building employees ran out of the building and grabbed the colonel's bags, and Monkey's, bowing to him respectfully.

"My bags to the penthouse, the other bag to the empty floors."  
The porters and servants nodded, taking the bags away.

"It's late, we should all get some sleep, come inside."  
Jay led his friends into the lobby, helping them into the elevator that took them to their floor. Little did they know, a system of gears and a dozen people in the basement made that elevator go up and down, every time.

"Sleep well you three, the rooms are unlocked, you'll find them."  
As the elevator door closed, Tigress and Viper shared a devious grin.

After passing several floors, the elevator opened again, revealing a small square box that they stepped into, big enough for an apartment's entrance way. Opening the doors to his apartment, Tigress dropped her bag, seeing its inside.  
Across from the door was furniture, and then windows, and then a balcony, and then an astounding view of everything. The windows stretched full circle around the entire top floor, furniture and an office, kitchen and a table to eat at. Also a bed, a massive bed bigger then Tigress had ever seen. There were some walls though, they were paper and on wooden stands, easily moved around to restructure the massive apartment. There were a number of skylights, all looking up to the dark sky above.

There were no walls, only windows, endless paper windows that Jay had opened- all of them were open, except for the ones near the bed. Jay took his black uniform coat off, putting it on a coat hanger and also taking his shirt off. He sat down on the bed, motioning for her to come and sit with him. Tigress moved the bags over to living area, then walking over to his bed.  
Jay had lit a red candle, having blown out all the other candles that had previously lit the apartment.  
Tigress sat down in his bed willingly, pulling him under the covers with her.

"You said we would be together as soon as possible Jay."  
Tigress smiled at him, longing to hear him roar for the third reason.

"Right now?"

"Get on top of me colonel."  
Jay quickly pulled her into the bed, making her squeak with pleasure and surprise. He on top of her, one of his knees resting between her legs with the other outside, kissing her neck softly as his strong arms held his torso up in a push up position over her.  
"That wolf said when you're on top of me you're being... the dominant one in the relationship."  
"Am I?"  
Jay smiled, playfully staring down at her neck and eyes, eyes that glowed in the darkness apart from a single candle, lighting half of the bed, the other half in shadows.  
Tigress lifted her leg up so it arched upward at the knee, the soft fur of her inner thigh running against his bare side, making him shiver and kiss her again.  
"I like it when you're dominant with me."  
Jay growled, snapping his sharp teeth and kissing her again.

Not ten minutes went by before pants and undergarments became optional, and throughout the night on the thirteenth floor of the white tower in The Imperial City, roaring could be heard echoing through the high altitude air. Over and over again.

For the third reason.

Don't forget to R&R (Rate & Review) for Herr Regis!


	9. Calm Before The Storm

Calm Before The Storm

The next morning, Jay woke up groggily to discover his bed was very warm, the sheets were turned, mostly on the floor, and the red candle next to his head on a nightstand had melted down to nothing but a nub. This was his first night back in The Imperial City, and it was also the night he lost his virginity. Again, and again, and again, and then a few more times. The same went for Tigress. Still laying down, the colonel looked up, seeing at least sixteen claw marks all over his head board, war scars for the beds history books.  
Shifting his paw to his right, he found nothing. This surprised him, and just as groggily as he had woken up he crouched up on his elbows, realizing then he was naked. Across from the foot of his bed was a balcony, a balcony that like the windows stretched around the entire apartment. On it, stood the love of his life, a certain female tiger who appeared to be wearing no pants for the second time in her life.  
Warm rays of sun poured in, obscuring her figure in their brightness. Tigress looked like a goddess.  
Jay smiled at the sight of her, leaning on the railing and looking out over the city, which was also just waking up to the new day. Jay smiled even more when he realized something.  
Tigress had gone through his closet, and was wearing his favorite suit jacket. A tightly fit, low cut double breasted suit jacket with peak lapels, pea green silk making it up with yellow buttons. It was designer, and very civilian.  
Most men wore black and dreary colors, but Jay wasn't most men. His closet looked like a rainbow, an outfit for everyday, every mood, every season and every condition of weather.

"Are you wearing my clothes beautiful?"  
Said the colonel, still smiling and acting silly. His brown eyes smiled happily at her pant-less legs and moving tail, tracing up her body to her neck.

"How do I look?"  
Said Tigress, turning around and shaking her backside while giggling, a blush forming beneath her fur. Tigress began walking toward him, the low cut of the jacket revealing that she too was wearing nothing else.  
"You look adorable."

Tigress smiled, sitting down next to him in the bed, her paws hanging over the edge and barely touching the ground. He grabbed her paw in his, holding it and breathing in heavily. Then exhaling what was a very strong scent.

"How do you feel?"  
Asked Tigress, facing him, his paw still in hers.

"Alive."  
He was indeed alive, to some extent both of them had graduated from young cubs to adults that past night, even if they were early to mid twenties and early thirties tigers. It was that moment where two emotionless people were able to express their feelings, and what could make them feel alive if not this?

"My meeting is later today Tigress, I want you to go with me."

"Can I?"

"Likely, but before that I need to run and go out. If I leave you here will you be bored?"

Tigress shook her head.  
"I'll send Viper up and we can talk, the boys can do whatever."

"Tigress, not a good idea to bring guests up here."  
Jay pointed with an extended claw to the headboard of the bed, showing her the deep claw marks that he had seen (or possibly made) earlier that morning.

"Oh, wow, we really..."

"Yes we did."  
Tigress blushed, unable to look at him for the mess she (and he) had made of his apartment. Specifically the bed.

A few hours later showers and breakfast had occurred but not in the penthouse. Down the streets in a pea green double breasted suit with wide peak lapels and yellow buttons strolled a certain tiger. Green pants remaining soft as he walked on, the pleat traveling down the front very straight and in line with the front of his leg. After walking behind several three story buildings, blocking the massive white tower from the sight of him, Jay walked into an alley, a short cut to his destination.  
Half way through a pig with a small knife decided it logical to stop the apparently wealthy and flamboyant tiger. His knife was short and wavy, poorly made and stained with rust and maybe blood.

"Hey mister, I like your clothes."  
The pig laughed quietly, holding out his free hand and expecting this 'helpless' man to simply give up his money. Behind the undercover colonel was another pig, but he (or maybe she?) had a club.

"I'll give you fifty yuan to leave me alone, if greed overcomes you then your fate will be much different."

The pig laughed again.  
"Here that! He'll give us fifty!"  
The other pig laughed.  
"It'll take more then that!"  
The pigs hand remained up, and the hand gripping the knife tightened and withered.

Jay quickly kicked the knife out of the pigs hand, and then (as expected) the other pig behind him ran, club ready to swing. Jay round house kicked that pig in the face, knocking it out. The one in front of him backed up slowly, smiling an innocent smile.

Jay reached into his coat, making the pig wince with pain to come. The pig tripped, falling onto the dirty ground, holding his small and currently useless hooves over his face.

In Jay's paw he pulled out his billfold, grabbing fifty yuan and tossing it to the pig, twanging and bouncing as it touched the stony ground. Jay smiled, the pig looked confused.

"Mister?"

"I'll tell you son, I'm in a good mood. I had a wonderful night, and now I'm going to go spend some money. Take that, and consider it good fortune, good day."  
Jay walked around the whimpering and foolish pig, smiling to himself.

After another block he entered a shop with extremely high ceilings, and dazzling everything inside. He was greeted by a very old goat with very thick glasses.  
After purchasing a small item for a lot of money.

Inside the white tower on the third floor, Tigress watched as Jay walked down the street, away from the tower itself and out of sight.  
"I'm going out guys, and you can't tell Jay."

"Where are you going?"  
Asked Monkey curiously on behalf of the entire group.

"Jay needs a new violin, his was broken and I want to get him one as a gift."

"Aw, that's so sweet of you Tigress."  
Viper smiled warmly at her friend, happy she was so thoughtful.  
"Yeah, that's nothing like you."  
Said Mantis, laughing and receiving a snide smile.  
"What did he give you to make you change so much?"  
Added Monkey, still smiling.

"Shut up."  
Tigress blushed. She was in a good mood, and it was because of him. She was indeed looking at his butt while he walked away down a city block. His tail too.

"Do you even have the money?"

"He gave me some money early this morning, more then enough."

"How much?"  
Asked Viper, curious again.

"A few thousand."

Everyone's jaws dropped.  
"That's a lot!"  
Said Viper, barely able to speak.  
"You're joking!"  
Said a mantis, also surprised.  
"Hey guys, Tigress is a hooker now! A thousand yuan per hour!"  
Added Monkey, his foolish comment got him scolds from everyone, a growl from Tigress, and a whip across the cheek from Viper.

"I'm going now."  
Tigress walked out of the room, heading down a hallway lined with doors and arriving at the elevator. For a moment, she stood there, trying to figure out how Jay had used it the last night. A cloud of sex filled her memory, and she couldn't recall directly what Jay had done. After a moment she figured it out, and the elevator took her down to the lobby. Walking out to the atrium, she stopped at the desk, smiling and receiving prompt service.  
They must of known she was the owner's girlfriend.

"Good morning mistress, how may we be of service?"  
Asked a man behind the desk, straightening up and smiling, he looked a little scared honestly. One bad word from her, and this poor man would be out on the streets.

"I was looking for a shop that sells musical instruments? I need to buy a special violin."

"Down the street to the left, the seventh building. The sign reads Imperial City Sounds. They're very professional, trustworthy craftsmen. They make the instruments used by the imperial composer's orchestra."

"Thank you, and don't tell anyone I was here alright?"  
Tigress reached into her pocket, placing a few yuan on the counter, smiling and walking away. She left about ten yuan, and that was a pretty reasonable tip. For the capital it was a little low, but for the valley it was super high. The man behind the counter took it gratefully, mumbling a thank you and nodding.

Tigress walked down the street, passing six buildings and entering the first. Two well dressed goats opened the doors for her, and inside, the ceilings were high and the walls were gold, covered with racks of expensive instruments and parts. Tigress was trying not to touch anything because it all looked so expensive. There was a large, horizontal box like thing with white keys. She felt like she had to touch one, it looked like it was meant to be touched. Poking one into the down position, a hammer struck a tensioned wire, making a deep, short humming sound as the wire vibrated.  
Tigress tensed, awkwardly putting her paw behind her back, stepping away from the instrument.  
An old looking, tall monkey approached Tigress, smiling at her. His eyes looked over her nosily, likely checking to see if she had bulging pockets. Her clothes were unorthodox, but sometimes rich men sent their whores around to blow off some money.  
Her pockets were bulging, but she was no whore.

"Good morning miss, are you shopping for something?"  
He smiled at her, placing his paw on the instrument Tigress had just touched.

"Yes, I'm looking for a violin."

The monkey nodded.  
"Ah, I see I see. A very sophisticated instrument, excellent choice miss. Is this for you?"  
The monkey waved his paw at her, signaling for her to follow him.

"No, it's for my husband, he's a colonel."  
The monkey stopped, turning around to look at her. Tigress wasn't married yet, but she could dream.

"Is your husband Jay?"  
Tigress nodded.  
"Where are you from my dear? I've not met you previously."

"The Valley of Peace, it's a few days journey away."

The monkey rubbed his chin, smiling.  
"Interesting, the city colonel married a valley girl. A tiger no less!"  
The monkey laughed a little, waving for her to follow some more. Thy stopped at an area toward the center of the shop, a circular table covered with violins.

"These miss are floor models, not for sale."

Tigress looked at them, and they all were very pretty. The monkey grabbed a goat assistant by the collar, whispering something and then shoving the goat off.

"Which ones are for sale?"

"They have to be custom built for their owner, would you like to select a color?"  
The monkey held his hand up, showing her the contents of the display, at least ten different colors.

"Just a dark wood grain, his last one looked like that."

The monkey grabbed a note from the goat who had just returned, pushing him away and reading the note silently.

"Yes, I have it here, he purchased... yes. Dark wood grain and black accenting, no detail, basic case."

"That's sounds about right, how much did that violin cost?"

"600 yuan miss, but this being a gift I'd suggest it be special."

Tigress nodded, she had money to spare if his cost only 600, so she'd buy him something nice.  
"May I suggest this wood, it creates the best sound, mush crisper then that of his last violin. This wood also has a better grain, you see? It's also strong, resilient. The choose of the emperor."

"It's price? I've never spent so much."  
Said Tigress, feeling a little out of place in this big, cold, lofty room.

"1,500 yuan for the material. Once we're done accessorizing i'd say 3,000 yuan would be the total."

Tigress had 4,000, she she was fine with this for the most part.

"Accessories?"  
She asked, wondering where this would lead.

"Platinum would be most appropriate miss, it's not gold, but it's best suited with your choice of wood; platinum also doesn't tarnish miss."

"Alright."

"For a box, I'd say matching wood and platinum, velvet padding. I can give you a discount for being a second time customer. I have your husbands size here in this note, so we'll make it perfect for him."

"How long will it take?"

"Two, three weeks, plus shipping."

"Thank you, for everything, how much should I pay you? I'd like to pay now because we'll of left by the time it's ready."

The monkey grabbed a pen from his sweater, writing things down on the note.  
"That's... 2,500 yuan total, and where would you like it shipped?"

"The Jade Palace, in the Valley of Peace."

"Thank you miss."  
The monkey ripped the note in half, giving her a stub.

"There's your receipt."

"Here's the money, that's 2,600. This is really important to me so please, take your time and make it beyond perfect."

"He wouldn't take any less, you're an excellent wife, he'll be happy with it. Good day miss, I must begin work."  
The monkey smiled, bowing to Tigress as she turned to leave.

"Excuse me, what is this?"  
Tigress pointed to the instrument, the first instrument she had touched.

"It's called a piano, that one costs 75,000 yuan if you're interested."

Tigress nearly vomited, the Jade Palace barely cost more then that.  
"No, no thank you. Have a good day."  
Tigress smiled, leaving quickly. The monkey watched as she left, frowning momentarily.

"Shit, she could have afforded it too. No one can afford that one."  
The monkey turned to begin work, but was quickly distracted by a dumpy looking woman walking in with a big sack of money. One of the whores no doubt, out to spend her sugar daddy's money.

"Welcome miss..."  
Maybe the monkey would sell the piano and start the custom violin the next day.

Tigress rushed back to the tower, going through the lossy, up the elevator, down the hall and to the room her friends were in.

"Did you buy him one?"  
Asked Viper.

Tigress nodded.  
"Custom, it'll be ready in a few weeks; no one is to tell him! This is a surprise!"

Jay returned to the white tower, opting to take the stairs to the third floor where his friends were. It was slightly past noon, the sun was high, but the sky was becoming increasingly more cloudy.  
The clouds were a heavy purple and dark grey, lightening, thunder, and lots of rain would soon come.

"Did you do what you had to do?"  
Asked Monkey, sitting upside down on a large couch and throwing a ball up into the air.

"Yes."  
Jay placed his paw on his chest, feeling to make sure his item was still in its place. It was.

"Tigress, we should go now."

Inside the Imperial Palace, the Board of Colonels were discussing with the emperor how their absentee colonel should be punished.  
The colonels were presenting various bits of information to the emperor.

"Sir, he directly violated Imperial law by attempting to open a hostage negotiations line with the enemy."  
"He has put his emotional duties before his country! This young man has no honor!"  
"Sir, I've also been told that he assaulted a guardsmen during his journey back to his base."  
"Another thing sir, he left his base! That is yet another violation!"

The emperor was thinking.  
"I know now what must be done."

Back at the white tower...  
After retrieving a rain coat from the top floor of the apartment, also changing into his black uniform, the colonel exited his tower in a long black rain coat that fell almost to the ground, a sharp and shiny military cap on top of his head.  
They took a carriage to the palace gate, using their indemnifications to enter the palace wall, walking across a very large courtyard and up a lot of stairs, then through two huge wooden doors. The sight of them opening could be seen all the way across the courtyard.

Once inside the palace, the doors quickly closed, and a small fox approached them, with a clipboard and a lieutenants uniform.

Tigress looked at Jay, she wanted to hold his paw but he was keeping them busy. Here was not the place to be holding paws.

"Colonel, who is your guest?"

"Here to take the place of Master Shifu, he will not be arriving on time."

"Female?"

Both Jay and Tigress rolled their eyes.  
"Yes, yes she is female."

"Go to the emperor's chamber."

"Mind your tongue lieutenant."  
Jay didn't like to be sassed, and he'd never been sassed by a lesser officer, other then his major. Although, it was the major's job to criticize almost everything.

Jay walked Tigress to a bench, leaving her there momentarily.  
"Wait here."

Before Tigress could stop him he was gone, entering a door beside her.  
Above the door the placard said 'records.'

Inside the vast room full of scroll shelves, Jay grabbed a thick packet of paper from the shelf nearest the door, folded thickly three ways. He put it inside his coat, and exited the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

"What did you get?"

"Nothing important right now, come, I don't want to make them wait."

Walking down a very long and wide hall, the floor clicked beneath the hooves of others who were scurrying around, keeping their superiors informed with the scrolls that they clung to like gold. Tigress looked up like the tourist she was, seeing a massive silver dragon, it's stem like body stretching the length of the hall, suspended by gold chains high above their heads. Lining the walls were pillars and paintings of China, the emperor, and past emperors.  
As they reached the end of the hall, two servants opened a door, revealing inside a horseshoe shaped table with a gap inside the arch, no table, simply a massive chair with a distressed looking man sitting down, wearing some very fine silk.  
Jay had left his coat and hat at the door, so now he stood simply with his very black uniform, looking clean and (only to Tigress) nervous.  
The doors closed.

Jay and Tigress bowed to the fourteen colonels who remained seating, and the extremely uninterested emperor. The supreme ruler of China snapped his hove, pointing at a chair near the door, shaking his paw up and down to signify a crude sitting motion.  
"You, sit."  
Tigress looked to Jay to make sure that was alright, he he nodded silently. The emperor saw this, and was enraged that a civilian would hesitate when ordered to do something as simple as sitting down. The emperor was young, younger then everyone in the room. The youngest was definitely not Tigress, and she was twenty four.

"Sit down Jay."  
Said a very old colonel, putting on his glasses and shuffling a few papers. In the center of the split horseshoe table was a single stiff looking chair, small and lifted up some on a podium.

Jay sat down, and Tigress was extremely nervous for him. Who knew what was about to happen, were they always this cold? He couldn't be sitting there if he weren't in trouble.

The emperor stepped down from his seat, walking forward a few steps with his cane in hove. He didn't need a cane, he was just one of those kind of people.

"You colonel, are insubordinate. You have demonstrated, through your own reprimand, that you cannot follow direct orders, or the code of conduct. Which, might I add, you helped write!"

"Personally retrieving draftsmen, leaving a major in charge of an entire base, unapproved hostage rescue, and your foolish scorch and burn policy!"  
Added one of the colonels, reading off of the paper before him.

"I have taken responsibility for these actions."  
Said Jay flatly, his voice quiet but not faltering.

"Colonel, that woman was not in the population registry for a reason. Yet you found her, and now you're here- soon to be punished for your actions as a result of that contact."

"Sir?"  
Said Jay, unsure what was happening.

"You were never supposed to meet her. The fact that we had no records of her was a mistake, because we then sent you to her very village."

"Why? If I may be so bold."  
The emperor laughed.

"Yes, yes you are bold. As of right now, your and her records in every department are being burned. You colonel, no longer exist, and neither does she. You are hereby stripped of your rank, you will never again be a colonel. Your assets must be sold at once, you are banished from this city, and you will live a quiet life, or you will not live at all."

Jay sat stone still, he couldn't move. After a moment of silence, he stood up slowly, opening his mouth to speak, he stumbled forward, and the emperor whipped Jay across his temple with the cane, knocking the colonel's face to the left, a small drop of blood falling from his mouth to front of his uniforms shoulder, staining the thick black fabric. He breathed heavily some more, taking an unsteady step forward with complete despair in his brown eyes before his ankles and knees failed him. He fell to the ground, his face slamming heavily to the floor- without protection. Jay didn't even register a trace motion to raise his paws for self preservation. He was convulsing on the ground, suffering more then what a whip from a cane could deliver.  
Tigress stood up and rushed to his side, rolling him onto his back and looking down at him, trying to make him go back to normal.

Th emperor held Tigress away from him with the head of his cane, two guards began to remove Jay's uniform, stripping him down.

"And you... you crime against nature. I hold you solely responsible for ruining his life. You godless fiend. He may die right here on my floor! I'm making it your responsibility to take him far away from here, dump him in a ditch for all I care."

Tigress cupped Jay's head next to her chest. He was unconscious. She was afraid of the emperor's words, he was angry, and capable of anything. He wasn't done either.

"If you, or him, ever come back here, or try and stir up trouble, I'll lock you up in prison! Tie you up and cast you down with the sodomites! Put you in a cell with the most grotesque of criminals and let them have their way with you! To that I promise, no one, and I mean no one! would stop them."

The emperor threw his cane across the room, signaling for the guards to remove the two tigers from his presence. Jay was pulled by his feet, and Tigress was carried out by her shoulders. She resisted some, but for the most part she let it happen.  
"See to it that he is gone from here by tonight."  
Those were the last words Tigress heard as she was pulled from the chamber. She was crying, her lover was being pulled by his feet, unconscious, across the hall to...

Don't forget to R&R (Rate & Review) for Herr Regis!


	10. A Home Needs Love

A Home Needs Love

Tigress' eyes grew large and shocked when she saw what was happening. The guards had thrown Jay's body over the edge of a balcony's railing. Tigress screamed out in protest, roaring in anger as she beat the two guards holding her down, rushing to the edge of the railing and jumping herself.  
She didn't look, she just jumped. Love can make someone do these things.  
Down the balcony was a pitched wall, descending very far, Tigress slid down on her side, looking frantically for Jay's body.  
At the bottom of the pitched wall was a pitched slough, full of rushing water from the rain. Once Tigress arrived in its grasp there weren't claws in existence sharp enough to dig into anything around her, she was forced on. Momentarily the under current pulled her head beneath the cold and stinky water's surface, she arose soon after, taking in a sharp breath as the rain water pulled her further onward.  
Jay was unconscious, somewhere, in this slough, and Tigress was getting worried. It was cold, and he didn't have much in the way of clothes, the under current was strong, he was unconscious. Even here in a trough full of water Tigress wept. What if he were dead?

At the end of this miniature river was small tube. Lying down flat on her back, Tigress held her breath and shot through its small diameter, being ejected on the other side several feet down, plunging into at least ten feet of water. When she surfaced she kicked and clawed madly at the water, looking for Jay.  
She was in a pool now, outside the city wall. Yes, she had traveled at least a mile outside the city wall in freezing cold rain water.  
Across the way on a bank was Jay. Luckily he was face up, his back resting in mud which held him up and pulled him away from the deep water. Swimming quickly over to him, Tigress pulled herself up onto the bank, soaked with water and coughing from her experience. She looked anxiously over at the now ex-colonel, grabbing him by his underarms and pulling him up further, away from the water.  
She pulled him to a tree, leaning him up against it, keeping him out of the rain. Tigress looked around frantically, seeing a road.  
Not far from them there was a village, or at least, Tigress could see lights.  
She picked Jay up, tossing his limp body over her shoulder and running as fast as she could toward the lights.

Once inside the village, she looked frantically for a doctor. Seeing the medical cross, she jogged over to that building pounding on the door.

"Yes?"  
The door peaked open, a nastily voice poking through and looking around anxiously to see who was there- no where near as anxious as Tigress was feeling. At the sight of a man on her shoulder, the doctor opened the door, motioning for her to come inside.

"Help him! Please, he fell! It might be shock."

"What happened?"

"He was fired from his job, please! We're very rich, I can pay just help him."

"Say no more."  
Nothing makes a man work harder then knowing his client can pay a little extra, and the doctor set off to work. He first emptied Jay's pockets, tossing his things in a small woven basket. He handed said basket to Tigress, and she rummaged around to see what was inside.

The emperor's guards had taken Jay's coat, but his pants and white shirt remained. The clothes were soiled now, but he had them.  
Inside the basket was the thick trifold of papers Jay had taken, a small wooden box, a billfold, a large and mostly empty sack of coins, and several knives he used and carried everywhere he went.

Unfolding the thick wad of soaked paper, Tigress sat down next to a fire place, reading the heading.

CERTIFICATE OF MARRIAGE

Tigress nearly broke down in tears again. She folded it back up, then picking up the box. It could only be one thing. She opened it jut a crack, and the shiny small object reflected the flaring fire marvelously. She snapped it shut, she knew it was a ring. Inside her own pockets, she found a soiled receipt for a custom violin and a sack containing 1,400 yuan.

The doctor continued to work, doing things to the still unconscious tiger.

Inside the city, the white tower had a few unwelcome guests. Or to say, if the owner of that tower were present, he'd never have let those men past the courtyard. On the third floor was Viper, Monkey, and Mantis, all were waiting for Jay and Tigress to return. Sadly they would not. The door to the third floor apartment swung open, slamming the wall behind it as several soldiers poured into the room like vinegar, their wet and muddy bodies tracking dirt on Jay's unrented floor.

"By order of the emperor, you must leave the city immediately, and you will not be welcome to return."

"Why?"  
Asked Viper, and she received no direct reply.

"You must leave at once, possessions will be forwarded to you."  
The guards signaled for the three to leave.  
After walking for several city blocks, the three approached the gate, hearing someone yelling who could only be Master Shifu. The rain still poured, but his voice was more powerful then any lightening or thunder the sky could summon.

"What do you mean I am not welcome to enter the city?"  
The guards at the gate surely said something, and then Master Shifu spoke again.  
"I don't care what your papers say! Let me in, I am a guest!"

Then the gate opened, and Viper locked eyes with her master. They all looked fully confused, and Crane was simply embarrassed Master Shifu was acting the way he was.

Viper, Monkey, and Mantis were pushed outside the gate, and the gate closed.

"Master Shifu! We were kicked out too! They made us leave."

"And we don't know why!"  
Added Monkey, receiving a nod from Mantis.

"Excuse me."  
Said one of the guards quietly.

"What?!"  
Screamed four members of the five and their master.

"There's a village a few miles that way."  
The guard pointed to his left, smiling unconvincingly.

"I've got some money. Come on students."  
Master Shifu started to walk, heading away from the guards and their post.  
After walking for an hour or so, trotting through mud and deep puddles of water, they made visual contact.

"Lights."  
Monkey pointed ahead, showing everyone the village. Along this section of road there was a massive pool of water, the city wall jutting up beside it, a drainage whole shooting out a turbid jet stream of fluid.

They walked some more, entering the village and looking for an inn. It was so small a village, there wasn't one. After walking past a few closed shops, the only open looking area they saw was a doctor's office.

They knocked.  
Inside, Tigress was sitting next to Jay, who was still unconscious in the bed. She had been crying, and the doctor stayed out of the main room as much as he could. Tigress leapt back when she heard someone at the door, jumping up and assuming her fighting stance. Her rage, if it was anyone in a uniform, she'd kill them. The doctor looked at her, and her red and sad eyes signaled for him to proceed. The doctor cracked the door, saw who was there, and asked his usual questions.

"This isn't an inn, you can't stay here."  
The person outside spoke.  
"No! I can't let you in!"  
The person outside was pleading louder and louder, Tigress recognized the voice.

"Viper! Is that you?"  
Outside the group breathed sighs of relief.  
"It's us! We have Master Shifu!"

Tigress dropped her stance, walking over to the door and trying to unlock it.  
The doctor put his hove on Tigress' paw, looking at her.  
"This is not an inn."

Tigress' scold said it all, get out of my way or I'll kill you, and the doctor got out of the way.

Tigress opened the door, and her friends and master entered the small room. The walls were white plaster, and the ceiling was supported by three visible wooden beams, above them more white plaster. There was only one window, it was on the front wall beside the door, thick and well insulated compared to other things.

"Tigress! What happened?"

She sniffled, sitting down on the bed next to Jay. Grabbing his limp and cold paw in hers.

"I don't know Viper. The emperor... he fired Jay. He took away his everything. We're never going to be able to go back Viper, Jay won't be able to survive after this."

"Is he... alive?"

The doctor chimed in.  
"He's comatose. From his wife's recounting, I'd say it was from shock. When he wakes up, if he wakes up, I don't know when that'll be..."

"He might not get back up?"  
Asked Monkey sadly.

"Don't say that! He'll be fine, he promised he wasn't going to die."  
Said Tigress, kissing the top of his paw.

"People shouldn't make promises that they can't keep."  
Master Shifu stepped around, starring down Tigress unhappily.

"Master, I'd never act this way..."

"Exactly! Tigress, you can't just..."

"No! You will listen to me! I have someone right here who loves me! He wants to marry me, and take care of me, and he wants to be with me forever! Don't you dare take away my happiness with your cruelty! I let you in to this room, and I will kick you out!"

Master Shifu stood back, and Tigress stood up, her claws extended, growling under her breath, she'd kill him if he said anything even slightly offensive. Even if his eyes looked angry.

The other four stood back, completely shocked that these two would be standing in a situation like this.

"Tigress, I'm not..."

"Master.."  
Viper signaled for him to close his mouth, sometimes, especially when arguing with woman, you have to just shut up. Yet, this is no normal situation, the male is indeed clearly in the wrong. Intent aside, he's very wrong. Luckily, to Master Shifu's benefit, he stayed quiet.

The doctor piped up again, completely wordless as to what he was seeing. He formed words anyway.  
"You all can stay the night free of charge, I have no food, facilities are over here. Payment will only be do in accordance with the patient."

"Can he travel?"

"You'll need a cart to wheel him around in. He's stable to transport, but if he's not back in two days he'll need to be feed a liquid supplement."

"What's that?"

The doctor reached into his bag, grabbing a broth cube that was wrapped in paper.  
"Have you ever seen this?"

Tigress smiled.  
"Military broth, Jay loves that stuff."

The doctor bit his lips and raised his eyebrows in surprise.  
"Strange, this supplement is pretty awful."

As night progressed, Master Shifu had to listen in agony as Tigress sobbed softly throughout the night, lying in bed with a man she said she loved, who would marry her, keep her safe, yet he was in no condition to do any of those things.  
His daughter... damn him. In Master Shifu's mind, he didn't deserve to call himself her father.  
The night was long, but the fire place kept Tigress warm. She wasn't under any covers, she gave all the blankets to her man, and he needed them. Those monsters in the capital made Tigress seethe with rage, she hated them. The terrorists were right, the government was a corrupt and objective piece of filth, incapable of doing anything right.  
Tigress has seen first hand what the horrors of politics could do to good people.

The journey back to the valley was silent, and it took two days. Tigress pulled a small cart with her husband to be on it the entire way. Up hill, down hill, the entire trek. On the second day, four hours out from the valley, a small box fell out of Tigress' pocket. Master Shifu, who was walking back and to the right of her, picked it up from the dirt in his tiny paw. The hinge of the box had broken when the cart rolled over it.  
The procession stopped with Master Shifu, and Tigress looked behind her to see Master Shifu clutching her wedding ring.

Tigress dropped the handles of the cart softly, rushing over to the master. He had opened the box, and was starring happily at the piece of jewelry inside. Tigress snatched the ring itself out of Shifu's paws, the broken box falling to the ground and into the dirt.

"This is mine!"  
Tigress growled at Master Shifu, putting the ring on her finger where it was meant to be. She didn't want to wear it before Jay gave it to her, but she was angry. It fit perfectly too, and his thoughtfulness made her cry some more.

Master Shifu would talk to her once they were back at the palace.  
Walking through the valley, everyone was startled to see their beloved warriors, filthy and disheveled, walking back to their palace. At the base of the thousand steps, Tigress picked Jay up from the cart, carrying him the rest of the way.  
Once up at the palace, Tigress walked into the barracks- entering her room and closing the doors. She felt filthy compared to her room.  
The barrack was stuffy and old smelling, so she opened the doors to her balcony, revealing the empty rice vodka bottle. She recalled the memory vividly, and she missed hearing Jay's voice.  
She had set him down on her bed, and there he stayed.  
She moved over next to him, grabbing his paw and resting its unconscious pads on her cheek, nestling her face into the cold and seemingly dead extremity.

"What will you even remember... please Jay, wake back up."  
The other warriors showered and prepared themselves for their first day back home. They'd move on, they'd pretend Tigress wasn't suffering because they didn't know what else to do. She emptied her pockets, placing all of Jay's things on her small writing desk.  
She wanted to drink the sadness away, but she knew Jay didn't want her to do that. Her dreams of drunkenness made her think of when Jay had gotten drunk with her, that memory too was a sweet one. She remembered how he saved her, how he kissed her and held her. How they shared a tent, how he tried to protect her from the wolves. The last night they ever spent together, both conscious of their decisions. She wanted these things back. How dare the universe be so kind, only to rip everything away.

The next day Tigress was training, destroying everything that came in her path. She wasn't enjoying life. It was being cruel, taunting her. She wanted so much for her man to just wake up, to hold her.  
The fact that he couldn't do those things upset her beyond belief.  
It was the forth day of Jay being unresponsive to everything Tigress did.

The Jade Palace messenger Zeng came flying over the palace wall, flying over to the bell and he wrung it intensely.

"Bandits!"  
Said Viper, the group dropping their training and shooting out of the hall like the warriors that they are, bounding down the thousand steps, jumping across rooftops and toward the village center. Tigress was only capable of recalling memories, seeing Jay in everything. The village, blank plots of land no one lived on. Shops and music, civilian clothes.  
She was distracted.

Once down in the valley's square, they saw the bandits. Several very large... wolves.  
They were stealing metal.

"Stop!"  
Yelled Tigress, she sighed at how unconvincing and weak her voice sounded, she hadn't slept much.

One burly wolf stepped back, looking to his companions for reassurance. High above, there were balloons with ropes streaming down, nets tied to the ends of those ropes full of the villagers' pots and pans and other metal objects.  
The wolf slowly put the metal he was carrying in a net, and stepped forward, taking a fighting stance against the group.  
Viper hissed at them.  
There were maybe ten wolves and five of them. Fighting began, and one dodged Viper and missed when she whipped him in the face, knocking him back hard. crane swept up with his wings, dodging a throwing knife and plunging down toward two wolves, kicking them both squarely in the side of the jaw and knocking them down, and they'd stay down.  
Monkey and Mantis were tag teaming, Mantis would 'scamper' across their bodies, and while they looked for the intruder Monkey would beat them with his fists. Tigress was fighting the wolf leader, but not in attack style. She was fighting with a defense style, she took no swings, only blocks.  
"Fight little boy fight!"  
This comment broke Tigress' strategy, and when she dropped the wall to attack and punch him, he managed to get one off clear into her cheek bone. The wolf fell back (but not down) with a punch to the cheek, and Tigress fell down into a cart of radishes, clutching her cheeks to the mad and sore throbbing she felt. When her friends went to look at her, the wolves took this advantage to retreat, hopping onto their balloons and flying away with the metal.

"No!"  
Shouted Viper, seeing what they were supposed to protect flying away, some villagers looked equally sad when they peaked back outside, in the aftermath losing their battle.  
"What happened Tigress?"  
Asked Crane, holding his wings out angrily.  
"She froze up."  
Said Monkey, rolling his eyes.  
"Not so hardcore after all."  
Added Mantis, smiling. This was a sad day, Tigress had lost, but in the end they still made jokes to her expense.

"I'm still hardcore enough to beat you."  
Tigress didn't care who that was directed toward, but the hoarseness of her voice certainly took away the ferocity.

"Come on guys, let's get back."  
Said Viper, slithering away back to the Jade Palace, wanting to be far away from the valley that they had just failed to protect. Tigress couldn't eat dinner, she needed to go and meditate. She hadn't meditated in weeks.

Sitting beneath the peach tree of heavenly wisdom, she turned a peach over and over in her paw, feeling its soft roundness as she tried to clear her mind of everything but the peach. After that, she'd clear her mind of the peach too. Prioritize.

"Where is Tigress?"  
Asked Master Shifu, spooning his soup slowly to his small mouth.

"I'm not sure, I think she went to meditate."

"She's been neglecting her training."

Viper sighed.  
"Master, Tigress has trained hard for almost twenty three years, give her this one thing."

"It is not a thing Viper, it is a living, breathing, comatose Tiger who's been out for four days, and may never awaken."

"Go and talk to her. She needs a father to tell her everything's going to be alright, because right now Jay can't do it."

"She doesn't need to be told everything's..."  
Master Shifu was cut off, Viper slammed her spoon down on the table, glaring at the grand master. The boys hushed up and didn't move.

"Master! I can hear in my head Jay's voice telling her everything is going to be ok! He can't talk at the moment so she needs you! Go and talk to her, or how dare you call yourself her anything!"

Master Shifu sighed.  
"Mind your place Viper, although, sadly I am mistaken."  
Master Shifu moved from his chair, pushing it in and walking away. Once outside he saw Tigress up there beneath the tree, not meditating but lying back and looking up at the tree's pink leaves.  
Master Shifu sighed again.

He began to ascend the hill leading to the peach tree, watching Tigress. Her paw reached up, trying to grab a branch of the tree that was obviously too far away for her to touch. Master Shifu watched, feeling his heart torn from his body as Tigress reached for something she'd never be able to grasp.  
Her paw slowly fell back down, lying on her chest as she continued to look up, her hurt amber eyes cursing the pink, happy leaves for being so far away.

"Tigress?"  
Master Shifu walked closer, taking in a long breath before he sat down, cross legged.  
Tigress didn't say anything, but she had heard him, and he knew she had heard him.  
"I'm sorry Tigress. I wasn't the father I should have been."  
She stayed quiet, silently registering his words.  
"You needed compassion, and I gave you none."  
Tigress remained silent, her understanding evident.  
"I don't know what he's like Tigress, but if he can give you the things I so selfishly denied you, then I won't stand in your way."  
Tigress stayed quiet for another minute, thinking about what to say.

"He use to be everything, unstoppable. He's broken Master, they took away his life and now... he doesn't have anything to live for."

"He has you."

Tigress smiled.  
"I use to have him, and now he's forever asleep, and forever cold."  
She had touched his fur, his nose and face, trying to 'feel' him back to life but he was stuck somewhere where she couldn't grab hold of him.

"I'm sorry Tigress."  
Master Shifu waited for her acceptance or her decline, but was simply given this:  
"Me too."

The grand master stood up, patting Tigress' shoulder and walking away, stopping after descending the first two steps.  
"You should come inside Tigress, go get some rest."  
With that he walked away, leaving the forever neglected tiger there to sulk some more.

Master Shifu went into the barracks from the back entrance, careful not to be noticed by Tigress or the others. Opening the doors to Tigress' room slowly, he saw him lying there. He looked as if he were sleeping, breathing and lying on his back with his arms to his sides.  
Master Shifu felt inclined to reach out and touch him, feeling how cold his fur was. For a moment, he considered Jay dead, worried that Tigress had been feeding a dead body. His breathing proved this hypothesis incorrect, and Master Shifu stood there, his paw on Jay's cold orange and smoky grey fur.

"She loves you."  
Master Shifu looked down, tracing the tiger's body with his sad eyes before he continued.  
"Waking up will mean the world to her."  
He stood still, as if waiting a response.  
"If you break her heart... if you... if you die... I'll personally go after you."  
Master Shifu didn't know what that meant, but if this man slipped from one world to another, the master with all his strength and skill wouldn't be able to go after him.  
Patting his cold fur, Master Shifu left the room, returning to his bedroom and lying down for the night.  
He couldn't sleep, and not too far away, Tigress couldn't sleep either. Every night, when she felt the darkness, when she felt the cold, she'd kiss him and hold him close, his body limply rolling closer to hers.  
She cried, this was the sixth night, the third back in the valley, but Jay was still comatose. Every time she kissed him, every time she hugged him, anytime she did anything with him- like this- and he didn't do it back, she had to fight an army of tears. She never cried, she never felt such emotion, it wasn't like her.

Don't forget to R&R (Rate & Review) for Herr Regis!


	11. Awake

Awake

The next morning was warm and breezy, a perfect morning. As Tigress stirred, she reached out, grabbing Jay's paw with hers. It was warm, she turned to look at him as if he'd look back at her, although he couldn't. Was he getting sick? Tigress didn't think so. Just to be safe, before she left the room she put a wet towel on his forehead, making note to give him menthol infused tea with his liquid dinner.  
Tigress left her barrack, closing the doors softly behind her and going to bath herself as she did. After washing up, she headed to the training hall, eating breakfast alone. She had woken up a little late, and her soup was room temperature, some of the larger chunks of vegetables cold on the inside. She sighed, finishing her soup and rinsing the bowl out.

Tigress made her way to the training hall, ready to attack some wooden warriors. Life was beating her down, and it was her turn to beat something right back. While she, and the other four were training, the doors to the training hall opened, just enough for a person to pass through. Tigress kept training, it was Shifu. He'd just be annoying then he'd leave. Maybe attempt to spread more of his wisdom to her. She had considered the past night to be heart felt and reassuring, but she still maintained doubts.  
Everyone else stopped, and this eventually distracted Tigress. She too stopped her training, looking over to the training hall doors and seeing... her man.

He was a male; he was south china tiger; he was handsome; he was dirty, fur matted from lack of bathing. Tigress was speechless. Orange, white, and smokey grey fur patterns lined his face like battle scars, framing his brown eyes in sad squares. He stood, attempting to be erect, rather tall and rather large but physically floundering. His shoulders were straight, his paws gripping the door, claws extended. He had yet to say a word, but the five were already speechless.

Tigress ran at him, crying while she held him. He smelt dirty, his fur was greasy and thick, but she loved him. The hug was the best hug she'd ever had. He was warm, warmer then he had been for the past six days.  
"I love you."  
Tigress held him as tight as she could, offering a sigh of relief as he weakly kissed her. She'd never been so emotionally attached to anything, she wasn't someone to she'd tears or smile, but he was worth it; Tigress would only shed tears and do these things for him. She leaned into him and lifted her right leg into the air. Leaning into him was the worst decision she could have made, because he promptly fell to the ground, taking her with him. He fell softly, this time, and she helped him up.  
"I love you too Tigress."  
They stood, holding each other in the door of the training hall, the breeze from outside blowing in peacefully, carrying a quantity of pink leaves from a cherry blossom tree on its shoulders.

"We have so much to talk about Jay."

"I don't remember much, but this place is familiar."  
Tigress smiled.

"Jay, you remember me don't you?"

"Of coarse I remember you! I'd never let something so beautiful escape me."  
Tigress smiled again, hugging him a little tighter.

Just then, Master Shifu walked in, seeing two tigers wrapped up in a strong embrace.  
Tigress let go of Jay, standing tall with her paws by her side, embarrassed her master had seen her acting like the love struck twenty-something that she was.

"I'd say training is over for today, why don't you all sit down and have a little talk, I'll be around when you need me."  
Master Shifu walked away, smiling, happy Jay was back up and walking, talking and loving like he was supposed to.

After a few minutes the five and their friend had sat down at the dinner table, looking at each other happily. Jay was ignorant to almost everything, and he didn't like the way not knowing felt,

"Jay..." Tigress reached out, grabbing his paws on the table, "you've been out for the past six days, the doctor said it was from shock."

"What could have possibly..."  
Jay knew what he was wearing, simple and plain white clothing, like scrubs for a doctor. They were not substantial or his uniform. The lack of a uniform suggested something.

"You're not my colonel any more Jay, the emperor fired you."

Jay shook his head in protest.  
"This has to be a mistake, I'll go to the city as soon as I'm well..."

"Jay, you can't go back, none of us can. We were all banished from the city, and the emperor said he... he said he wanted our files burned so it would look like we didn't exist. He didn't want us to meet..."

"The soothsayer."  
Whispered Jay under his breath.

"What?"

"When I was young, there was a big fuss about two tigers who would destroy the emperor. After the population died, and since you were hidden from me, he must have assumed that he was safe. Now, we have no ability to be near him."

"Why would we hurt him Jay?"

"Only time will tell. Although, if he dismissed me like I think he did, then I have reason to hate him."

"Jay, he said some awful things. He made me promise to keep you away from the city, keep you away from trouble, or..."  
Tigress gulped, her friends leaned in closer to hear what she was going to say.  
"He said he'd throw me in prison and let the worst people in China... you know."

Jay growled.  
"The gaud of that fiend. Threatening you like that. Don't you worry Tigress, you're free of prison as long as I live. He won't take you away from me."

Viper awed at his words, amazed that after six days of being a vegetable this man could get right back up and keep going.

"What's going to happen to your things Jay? Not that they matter to me, but what will happen to your families money? I spent everything you had, and everything I had just getting here, there's only a little left."

Jay smiled, still holding both of her paws on the table.  
"If not for you I'd let the money go, I never really needed it. Now, I have you, and you're going to live the life a girl like you deserves to live: big house, good food and comfortable beds. I'll get it back somehow."

"Do you have any friends?"

Jay smiled.  
"Lord Shen, we've got a thing or two in common. We both to an extent made a species extinct, and we both have silly prophecies over out heads that label us as dangerous. He's a good guy, I can trust him."

"Anyone else?"

"Your brother."

"Who?"  
Said Tigress, not knowing she had... oh. Now she remembered, she did have a brother. Viper reeled back in shock.  
"Ti Lung?"  
She shouted shrilly.  
"You two can't be friends!"  
Added Crane.  
"How do you even know him?"  
Added Monkey, throwing his paws into the air with disgruntled protest.  
"I don't believe you."  
Added Mantis, laughing and crossing his pointy arm like things.

"I worked in the prison for a while, how he's all tied up. Big guy, but I could take him."

"No you couldn't!"

"Please, I could take your master." Jay drew a big breath in, smiling. "Tigress, what has he to say about me?"

"He's been resisting."

What is... where did you get this? That's not for you."  
Said Jay slickly, taking Tigress' paw and removing the wedding ring which over time she had claimed for her own; without his consent or asking.

"Not... it's not for me?"  
Asked Tigress in a quiet whisper, secretly broken on the inside. He must be poising a trick on her.

"Where did you get it?"  
Everyone at the table remained silent, this was a massive misunderstanding. No one wanted to step into the middle.

"It was in your pocket when I brought you to a doctor. He put all of your things in a basket and I found that."  
Tigress watched as he led it up to his own face, now off of her paw.

Jay coughed quietly before he continued. Grabbing Tigress' paw, he softly put the ring back on, wrapping up her digits with his.  
"This is not romantic Tigress, and I'm sorry. That ring was never supposed to be found, I was supposed to give it to you. Consider this moment to be the moment that I've given it to you, alright? Up until now this ring was mine for the giving, now it's yours.."

Tigress pinched his fur playfully, smiling as she slumped back in her chair.  
"You scared me! And thank you, that was romantic."

"I love you too Tigress."  
They hugged for a moment, Tigress' chair now immediately next to his.

"Master Shifu doesn't like you Jay, I don't think so."

"He'll have to learn to like me as I will learn to... be a bum."

"Jay... you're overreacting."

"No I'm not, I now make a smaller income than you, bread winner."  
Jay smiled at her, leaning back in his chair.

"You say too much, you'll always be the man."

"I see it now, I'll stay home, cleaning the floor, cooking, washing, and you'll work all day to pay for me."

"You'll get your things back, I'm sure of it. I'm so happy your back Jay, I really missed you."

"Can we talk alone for a minute?"  
Jay looked around, seeing the other four warriors sitting at the table.  
Viper signaled with her tail for them to leave, and the boys stood up and left, Viper pushing the stragglers forward.

After the left, Jay sighed heavily.  
"Tigress, I loathe you."  
Said Jay, smiling at her. His smile only brought rage to Tigress. She'd give him one chance before she ripped his throat out.

"That sounds harsh, but listen: I had so much, and it's all gone now because of the influence you put over me. Know this Tigress, I love you. Those people are monsters, and you're so much more to me then they ever could have been. My life changed, and you've made it better. For a second I hated you for doing this to me, but I want this life. I was done for, and now you've made me happy."

"Jay I..."

"No Tigress, now we can be married, and live in a house like a family. You'll be comfortable, and if I get my money back, even a little, no cub of ours would ever have to work a day in their life."

"Jay..."

"You're my everything now Tigress."

"Jay I love you!"  
Tigress lunged across the table, hugging him fiercely and with endless passion.

"I'm sorry I was so blunt Tigress, I love you."

"Don't worry Jay, I hate you too."

"Hush now, or I'll have to make fierce tiger love to... Master Shifu!"  
Jay laughed hysterically, lying on his back on the floor with Tigress on top of him. She tried to wriggle off, but he gripped her harder, still laughing. He was caught, and he loved the way being caught felt- it was a quick glimpse into the childhood he didn't have.  
"Master I.."  
Tigress was cut short by her new mate, who was still laughing hysterically.

"Did you hear what I said?!"  
He laughed some more, rolling around a little with Tigress still held tightly on top of him.

"I heard you."  
Said Master Shifu, completely unamused.

"Oh gods that was incredible timing master, please continue to make me laugh, you're oh so good at it."  
Said Jay, letting Tigress off of him and wiping his eyes.

"We need to talk to each other, man to man."

Jay snapped back to serious mode.  
"Don't use cliché phrases, that's a sign of weakness."

Master Shifu began walking away, expecting the tiger to follow him. Instead, Jay reached around and kissed Tigress, a long and sexual exchange involving a little chest action. He was on her chest, and she was between his legs. They're young!

Jay let go, standing up and stumbling after Master Shifu, in the best mood he'd ever be in.

Once outside, they stopped at the palace steps, sitting down.  
The silence was killing Jay, and he decided to try a fun fact.

"Did you know Tigress drinks when she's stressed?"

"I did."  
Said Master Shifu, unaware why the tiger would be bringing this up.

"We went to a party, in the NorthWest City, and I accidentally drank a triple shot that was for her, I was extremely intoxicated, first drink I'd ever had. Tigress could drink three of those (nine servings) and not even be fazed! It was an amazing night."

"Is that the night you stole away my daughter's innocence?"

Jay sighed.  
"What you heard was private talk. There was no stealing involved in anything we've done. She's wearing a ring now and that means were together. My loyalty should not be in question."

"She hated you when you first arrived, how in China did you make her change her mind in such a short amount of time?"  
"She didn't hate me, she was upset because she wasn't impressing me like she wanted to. As a result, she was mad at me because my standards were unachievable."

"Were they?"

"Yes, my standards were very high. I expected a lot from a fellow tiger, and when you consider the results I got a lot more than I ever expected."

Master Shifu was beginning to accept Jay, he seemed nice and wasn't a bad person. The master cut right to the real meat of the questions, ready to hear real answers.  
"Do you love her?"

"Yes, I've made that clear. I wouldn't have ever kissed her if I didn't know that I loved her."  
He didn't hesitate to answer.

"You broke the rules to get her back."

"I killed people to get her back."  
Said Jay quietly, remembering piles of dead wolves that he had stabbed out, or broken the necks of.

"You have my blessing colonel."

"No, I will never again be a colonel. I'm just Jay. Jay the scientist with a fascination for architecture, a vast understanding of government, and an objective mind."  
Jay went to stand, but Master Shifu stopped him.

"There is one condition."  
The master was firm, and he would be heard out.

"That is?"  
Said Jay, feeling suspicious as to what it might be.

"I want you to preform your duty as husband, and provide me grand cubs within the year."

"A single year? I have conditions of my own."  
Jay was puzzled, how dare this tiny red panda talk to him about honor and duty.

"Those conditions have nothing to do with me Jay."

"Yes they do, I will not have cubs until there's a house built, an ample supply of money, my health is better, and Tigress is ready. That could be more than a year."

"Money isn't everything Jay, that's a basic principle of Kung Fu."

"I'm used to owning nice things, and Tigress will live comfortably with me."

"Then move quickly, get to work, go, tell her the good news."  
Said Master Shifu, waving his paw at Jay to shoo him away.

Jay had gone back in to tell Tigress the good news, and she remained waiting alone at the kitchen table, her paws intertwined nervously.

"Have I ever told you how pretty your eyes are?"

Tigress frowned.  
"He said no didn't he?"

Jay smiled, lifting her chin up and looking into her face.  
"He said yes."

"Really?"  
Tigress stood up, feeling surprised as she wrapped her man up in a big and happy hug, amazed that her master had agreed so quickly.

"Absolutely."

Several days later, Jay was walking around the village, doing nothing in particular. He had walked past the constable office several times, wondering if he could find work there. It technically wasn't a government job. Jay knew the system, and he could work around it if he so pleased.

After walking around for another hour, Jay looked up, eyeing the Jade Palace high on the mountain, he knew Tigress was there. He still had no money, and being a leech on the palace's fortune made him feel entirely disgusting. Walking into the Constable's office, Jay entered cautiously, standing tall on the inside of the door.

The constable, a large and sleeping elephant, leaned back in his chair with a magazine over his face. Jay was considering if this village maintained a large enough population to have this office. Likely no, the village didn't have a base, so the constable was funded by the people.  
This man, looking particularly lazy and old, would be a perfect target for Jay.

"Sir."

The elephant stirred, the magazine falling away from his face and he sat up, his old and big bones creaking with discontent.  
"Yes yes come in! Oh! Hello master Ti... you're not Tigress."  
Said the elephant, at first only seeing a tiger, instantly assuming it was Tigress.

"I know, I was curious if the post of constable was vacant."

"Ha! I'm the constable, but I am old. What is your job history?"

Jay had no proof of even going to basic school, even though he was one of the most educated men in all of China.

"I am proficient in all Chinese law, a capable fighter, and I have served in the military since my youth."

"Where did you go to school?"

Jay swallowed.  
"The military academy sir."

"What's a man like you doing around here?"

"Tigress, she's my wife."

The constable raised and eyebrow, leaning forward in his seat.  
"Really? I was unaware she had married."

"It was recent, I retired from military service when we became engaged."  
Mentally Jay was laughing, he didn't retire, he was fired.

"What was your rank? Also, what's your name?"

"Jay sir, and my rank is-" Jay gritted his teeth, "-staff sergeant."  
He had given a title that belonged to an enlisted man, he was an officer! What a mockery to be so low on the very chain he had held up. All be it, staff sergeant is a respectable position, and to Jay's advantage, the military didn't maintain records as to who their staff sergeants were. If the constable wanted to check into this, it could take a whole year to do.

"Excellent, can anyone vouch for you?"

"Tigress can, everyone at the Jade Palace."

"Master Shifu?"

"Even him."

"How strong are you?"  
The constable was becoming increasingly more interested, and Jay loved this. He had the job simply because he could breath.

"I can win a match against Master Shifu."  
When no one was looking, Master Shifu and Jay had a little match, the grand master thinking he'd have the upper hand and put the tiger in his place. The contrary occurred, Jay was the victor.

"Excellent! I believe you, so now I can finally retire! You'll love it down here, everything is labeled the way you'd want it to be."  
After several hours of monologuing and explaining things Jay already knew, the constable removed his uniform, burning it. Jay was told where he could go and get a new one. The constable gave Jay some money from the office to pay for the uniform, and Jay went to get one. While there, he found the seamstress to be insufficient at tailoring, so he spent an hour there showing her the correct way to hem a coat so it fit to the body. She was grateful, and he had a uniform again.

The uniform was a pastel blue, double breasted brass buttons shooting down each side of the front, creating a large draping flap that enclosed the coat shut. The front was plain, and of his shoulders sat nothing. The collar was straight, wrapping around his neck and cutting down sharply at the front, allowing a loose and sloppy looking white under collar to pop through, revealing itself. The outer blue collar had several brass bars on each side slanting back toward Jay's ears, there simply for decoration. The tail of the coat fell sharply in a rectangular swatch of pastel blue fabric, a center vent separating in the middle to ease walking. The pants were dark blue, no stripes or special trims. They were tied (as Tigress wore hers) at the bottom with a fabric swatch, the same color as the pants themselves, tightly wrapping them around Jay's ankles. There were no pockets, and his hat was a thick pastel blue peaked service cap. A brass chain ran across the shiny black rim, above a symbol representing the law.

The constable had completely bailed on the valley. Apparently the former constable had family somewhere else, and he left as soon as he could. Jay returned to the office, reorganizing everything in the office, after a few hours and almost rearranging everything the way it should be, Jay heard a knock at the door. He had removed his blue coat, and now was only wearing a white shirt with tall popped collar.  
Opening the door, there was a messenger from the Imperial Mail Service.

"Constable?"

"Yes."

"Package for a Tigress of the Jade Palace, drop off location is written as here. Please sign."  
Jay took the scroll, signing it. The paper quickly rolled back up, and a massive cart rolled around the corner with several large boxes on it.

"All for her?"  
Said Jay, taking the packages into his office. They were heavy. The cart and messenger departed, and Jay closed the office door, locking it behind him with his key. Placing one of the packages on his desk, Jay cut it open with his paw, the wooden box swinging open. Jay smiled, the box was full of yuan, and a letter. In short, the letter said that Tigress was the trustee of Jay's money, and also enclosed were his personnel possessions.  
Grabbing a large portion of the money, Jay tossed the coins in a sack, tossing that on his desk. Closing the boxes of money, he moved to put them in the constables safe. There were eight boxes full of money, at least four million yuan. Closing the heavy metal door to the safe, Jay frowned.  
"That's not even a quarter of all of it."  
His beloved emperor had tried to rick-roll Tigress, giving her money and hoping she'd assume that was all of it.

Turning to the two large 'portable wardrobe' wooden crates, Jay opened one, seeing inside all of his clothes. Not some, all. They alone were worth a ton of money. The boxes themselves weighted quite a lot, so Jay decided he wouldn't bear their weight at all. Putting on his cap and buttoning his blue coat, Jay walked outside, away from the constable office and toward the valley's working area. There he found four large and muscular day laborers, doing nothing.

"Constable." They both tipped their hats, smiling at him weakly.

"You four, I'll pay you twenty five yuan each to carry two large wooden crates up to the Jade Palace."

"Cost more then that sir to get me up those stairs."  
Said one laborer, smiling and chuckling hoarsely. His companions agreed. Jay's mood changed from neutral serious to haggling serious.

"Thirty each, and I want the crates delivered by sundown."  
It was already past noon by a sizable margin, the workers would have to leave now.

"Thirty five."  
Said another laborer, squinting and lighting a cigarette between his lips, puffing spoke cooly.

"Thirty two and I don't fine you for loitering."  
The four grunted, each shaking Jay's paw and walking with him back to the constables office.

They had the two crates with them now, walking through the valley and up the thousand stairs. Opening the gates himself, the four placed the crates down, each being payed his fair share and leaving the palace to go blow their money.  
Jay took the crates from there to the barracks, leaving them in one of the empty rooms.  
From there he walked to the training hall where Tigress was working her muscles. She stopped, turning to Jay with a half smile.

"What are you wearing?"  
She said, looking at him in a blue uniform, unlike anything she'd ever seen.

"I am now primary bread winner once more. May I introduce, the Valley of Peace's new constable."

Tigress smiled at him.  
"How did you get that job?"

"The elephant was happy to leave, and now, once more, I am the law."

"I'm happy for you Jay."  
Said Tigress, walking over to him and doing a little impromptu sparring. She'd punch, and he'd block.

"I also received a package from the emperor."

"What was in it?"  
Asked Tigress, lightly roundhouse kicking his extended paw.

"My clothes, and about four million yuan."

Tigress stopped, looking at him amazed.  
"Your money?"

"Some of it, he must be keeping the rest for himself."

"That's amazing Jay."  
Said Tigress, smiling some more and continuing to spar with him.

"We can build that house now, after dinner I'd like to go and look at property with you."

"Can we bring Viper?"

"Sure."  
Jay knocked her punch to the side, she fell into him and he kissed her softly.

"I'll go tell her, meet me at my new office when you're ready ok? Don't forget Viper."  
Tigress palmed his cheek in her paw, smiling at him and kissing him softly.

"See you soon."

Jay left Tigress in the training hall, heading to the barracks where Viper was. Opening the door to the barrack, Jay traveled down the hall and knocked at the snake's door.

"Come in."  
Jay opened the door, standing inside her room, leaving the door open behind him. Viper turned from her mirror, seeing Jay standing at her door.

"Hello Jay, it's good to see you feeling better. What are you wearing?"

"I'm the constable now."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

Jay chuckled.  
"Don't be, I needed a job."

"So, are you here for advice?"

"What?"

"Well, you two are really close, and I thought you might need some help."

"How?"

Viper shrugged her neck, crannies her head to one side.  
"You know... emotionally. I didn't think you and her would be very good at... you know."

Jay smiled, grabbing the tail of his cost and sitting down, tossing it back so he didn't sit on it.

"Viper, the sex is amazing, for both of us. Don't you worry, I'm perfectly able and so is she."

Viper felt shocked, and embarrassed.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know you two had already..."

"Don't worry. Tigress and I are going to go and look at property down in the valley later, and she wants you to come with us."

"How come? I'm not a property hunter."

"I don't know, for advice I guess."  
Jay smiled, remembering what Viper had been talking about moments earlier, about advice.

"Ok Jay, when will we go?"

"Tigress will come and get you."

After another hour, Tigress had come down from the Jade Palace with Viper, walking toward the constable's office.

"Tigress, Jay told me you and him had been together."

Tigress stiffened up.  
"Why would he tell you that?"

"It was my fault, I brought the conversation that way."

"Oh... what did he say?"  
Tigress was curious, she had the opportunity to find out how Jay felt about her in bed. Also how he described himself.

"He said it was amazing, is it?"

Tigress smiled, blushing beneath her fur as she approached her new husband's office.  
"He's really-" Tigress giggled, smiling more- her blush deepening, "-he's really amazing."

After an hour of looking at large plots of unused land, the three went to head back to the palace. Viper left then, and Jay stopped at his new office to get a few things. once the two of them were inside, Tigress sat down in one of his chairs, watching her new husband pull out a few sheets of paper.

"What are those?"  
Asked Tigress, still sitting in the chair, watching his eyes scan the documents surface.

"Some papers about the valley, I wanted to take them with me."  
He folded them up into thirds, unbuttoning his coat slightly so he could place the papers inside a pocket. Tigress stood, preventing him from buttoning his coat back up. She kissed his neck several times, and he smiled, pulling her muzzle off of his fur and connecting it with his face.  
Tigress wanted to kiss with her mouth open, and Jay let her do so, kissing back fiercely. Tigress backed him up as they kissed, his backside making contact with the wooden desk. He released her, smiling into her eyes.  
"What was that for?"  
Jay was being sly, he too missed the kissing and the love making he could have received while he was comatose, and now that he was up life could resume.  
"You're giving me so much, I want to make you happy."  
Tigress kissed his neck some more, slowly dropping down to her knees- face level with the belt of Jay's trousers. His eyes grew massive when he realized what was happening, and he grabbed her underarms, lifting her back up on her paws. Tigress squeaked and giggled when he picked her up, but she partially knew he was upset with her.

"What are you doing?"  
Said Jay, laughing silently and looking at his wife with a raised eyebrow.

"Making you happy... don't you want this?"  
Tigress understand then that oral sex wouldn't make her husband happy even a little.

"No! Absolutely not!"

"Why? You'd love it! I'm trying to be a good wife!"

"I kiss that mouth! I put my tongue in there! I don't want to... I don't want YOU to be doing anything like that."

"You went down on me..."  
Mumbled Tigress under her breath, crossing her arms and tilting her hips in frustration.

"What did you say?"

"I said you went down on me!"  
Shouted Tigress, wanting to make him hear her words.

"I..." Jay huffed out a long breath of air, rolling his head back and looking at the ceiling. His legs were crossed, and his paws gripped his desk as he leaned into it, thinking, with a very angry wife not to far away.

"I'm sorry Tigress, I just don't think it's a good idea."

"That's not fair! You're my provider, and I can't even make you happy!"

"I am happy, and you're angry and that's not fair."

"I'm very angry."

"Do you want to have angry sex?"  
Tigress smiled at him, thinking about the idea.

"No, I like the idea but... I want to do something else."

"I know."

Jay hugged Tigress, feeling sad that he couldn't let her do what she wanted to do. He didn't want to say no to her, but this situation called for one. In the hug, Jay could feel Tigress grabbing at him. He moved to stop her but she only grabbed harder.  
"Tigress that's uncomfortable."  
Jay squirmed to get her off of him, but he was trapped between a desk and a very attractive woman.  
"I'm ready for the make up sex."

"Wha-" Jay was pushed onto his back, and for the second time the last two South China Tigers had what would be regarded as 'amazing' love making. In his office, in his new office, they went at it, and yes, Tigress did get to do what she set out to do in the first place.

Don't forget to R&R (Rate & Review) for Herr Regis!


	12. The Beginning of an Empire

The Beginning of an Empire

In the village, Jay's house was nearly complete. Workers had been diligently stacking stone to build the frame work of the house, and now it was a hollow, rock shell. Inside several thick brown support beams stretched around, outlining where he three floors would soon go. A basic framework had been installed, enough to walk up, but not yet ornately finished. The roof was done though, clay tiles stacked at a sharp angle, forming a pointy thin roof like no one had ever seen. He called it provincial, no one knew what that meant, but Tigress trusted the design.  
Jay was walking around the home, looking at some plans, considering what they were doing next.  
From down the road Jay heard a scream. Rushing to the scene in his blue uniform, he stopped, watching several crocodile bandits shake down a noodle shop.  
Jay saw across the street a blacksmith, and seeming to understand the black smith handed Jay a sword. He took it in his paw, walking over to the bandits who were also armed.

"Stop this at once or I will do so by force."  
Said Jay, sounding simple and calm. He'd go bat shit if he had to, they didn't suspect a thing.

"Go home you faggoty kitty cat, we're doing something right now."  
One of the bandits shook the goose in his grip, they all laughed at the speakers comments.

"You're first mistake."  
Jay reached into his jacket, grabbing a knife and throwing it into the shoulder of the one who called him queer.

"What the... you little brat!"  
The crocodile ripped the knife out, dropping it on the ground.

"Attack him boys!"  
The crocodiles ran at Jay, and after a few swift punches and kicks they were all down. The leader gripped the goose tighter, backing up, away from the scariest constable he'd ever met. Jay grabbed one of the bandits who was still conscious, sitting him up and making him watch.

"See what I do."  
He whispered, then going for the bandit leader.  
He took the sword, driving it through the thick skin of the crocodile, penetrating his chest and going straight out the back. Jay took the goose, and the bandit stumbled back, falling on his side and dying. Jay set the goose down, grabbing his sword from the dead body. He walked slowly to the conscious and quivering bandit, whipping the bloody sword across the crocodiles chest, who whimpered at the feel.

"You may go," Jay poked the crocodiles nose with the tip of his sword, the lack of pressure and its thick skin preventing it from penetrating, but it did hurt. The bandit tried to back up, but he was pressed between a wall and a sword. He lifted his hands slowly, smiling nervously. "Tell everyone you know that you will be the last criminal to be set free. I am not forgiving, especially to people like you. Show them the blood, it will be there's if any of them so chose to come here."

"I understand constable."  
Jay removed his sword, and the crocodile ran for dear life in the other direction, away from the village.  
The people cheered, and The Furious Dive were just arriving. Jay turned to the blacksmith, offering it back to its true owner, but he simply bowed his rhino body, letting the constable keep the sword. Jay connected the loop to his pants, letting the sword hang by his side.  
Then he saw the blacksmith's sons. Also a rhinos, (obviously) and one of them looked interested.

"Kid, you want a job?"  
The blacksmith's son nodded, walking a few steps forward. Jay threw two sets of small handcuffs to him, which he caught close to his chest.

"Cuff two, bring them to the jail, then go to the tailor and tell her you need a uniform."  
The young rhino nodded, performing his duty as requested.  
"Viper, could you get the third?"  
"Yes."  
"I'll go get someone to take away the body."  
Said Tigress, walking away to fetch the man who buried the dead. She needn't run, the body wasn't going anywhere.

After the prisoners were captured and a pickup notice was scheduled for the living, and the dead done away with, a uniform fitted and such, Jay spoke to his new officer.

"Thank you constable, I won't fail you."

"There's a barrack above the constables office, you may live there."

"Thank you sir."

"My sword was free courtesy of your father, take this one, I'll purchase another for myself. Consider this one as, broken in."

"Thank you."

His considered pay, Jay hadn't yet decided. From the villagers, his constable office received 1,000 yuan a year, so a good portion for the deputy would be... 125?

"You're pay will be 125 yuan per year, please note I am not payed at all. The rest goes in the safe. This office is mine, and I suggest you remain out of it. Personal privilege."

"I understand."

The two seemed to get along just fine, and in the weeks to come they did. The young rhino enjoyed his sword and Jay bought a better one for himself. The goose thanked Jay with free food the next day, delivering it to his office. There was enough for a few people, and they ate happily.

There hadn't been more bandits in the village in over a month since Jay killed one and made his accomplice watch.  
After a few more months the house was completed, and Jay couldn't wait to show Tigress.

"Deputy?"

"Yes constable?"  
The rhino sat up, he'd usually just patrol the streets and talk to people, and Jay would come out when he needed to. It worked that way, the kid got to be a cop and Jay had time to spend with his wife, which he desperately needed.

"Go on patrol and watch, if something happens have the bell wrung."  
Jay had commissioned a bell for the Constance's office, which in an emergency wrung loud enough to sound all the way up to the palace. Anywhere he was, he'd be able to hear the problem- especially with sensitive ears. The rhino nodded, leaving the office in his similar blue uniform.  
Jay ran quickly to the palace, waving the last workers good bye as he saw his house in the distance. Up the stairs, Jay opened the gates of the palace, then walking over to the training hall where Tigress inevitably would be.  
Inside, she was hanging upside down, her face at the height of his- simply inverted. She was trying to do pull ups, endless pull ups.

"Tigress, what are you doing?"

"Working out my abdomen, and my back."  
She stopped, hanging there in front of him, her eyes looking at his upside down.

"Why? You're body's great Tigress, you should be working out your brain."

"And how would I do that?"  
Jay kissed her, she smiled.  
"A game of mahjong would suit you well, now come on."

"Where are we going? I need to train."

"Correction, you need to move in with your husband. The house was finished last night."

"Really?"

"I had my crates carried down and unpacked before the sun rose, now it's your turn. We'll be having dinner down there tonight with everyone."

Tigress dismounted, almost falling onto the floor but Jay caught her, spun her around and set her on her paws in front of him. Tigress grabbed the base of her vest and pulled it down, fixing her clothes.

"Viper, I'll be gone for a while, when you're done tell the servants not to make dinner."

"Alright Tigress, Hi Jay."  
Said Viper, going right back to her training.

The two went into Tigress' barrack, and packed her things. She had bags from the last time they traveled, so putting her things in was the easy part. The hard part was knowing Jay saw everything that went in, and some of it was strange.  
Vests and pants were normal, he said he liked her red panties but they were ruined, and thus thrown out. Wrappings were normal, but some things were not.

At the back of her top drawer, was at least seven empty 'nipper' bottles of vodka.

"I bet you remember the days when one of these is all it took."  
Said Jay, picking one up and smelling its empty cavity, filled with booze long ago.

Tigress' heart raced when he found one of those.  
"Jay, that's not who I am, that bottle is old..."  
Jay held his paw up to silence her, he removed the drawer, from the dresser, the empty glass bottles rolling around and clinking as they were moved. Tigress gulped as he set it down on the floor, reaching his paw in blindly into the now empty slot of the dresser. At the back, he found what he was looking for. Quite a lot actually. He pulled out a full sized empty bottle, then another, and then... three more, and then he reached for the last one but it was broken and he couldn't get it.

"Six full bottles?"  
No living anything should ever drink that much, and he was shocked.

"Jay please stop it. That's not who I am, honestly."  
Tigress didn't know what to think. He knew she drank, and had a tolerance that was through the roof, but in that moment he had found almost every container to every ounce of spirit she had ever drunk.

"Don't worry Tigress, what's in the past is in the past.."  
Tigress set down the clothes she had been intensely clutching, slouching forward and hugging him, he hugged back and he held her close- knowing now that she was in a really bad place when she was younger.

"Thank you for wanting me the way that I am."  
He kissed the top of her head, hugging her just a little tighter.

"It's the only way I'd have you, perfect, just the way you are."  
She reached up and kissing his muzzle softly, glad he was a good sport and a real man.  
After packing and disposing of the bottles (off palace grounds) the two walked down the stairs, through the village and toward their home.  
Tigress could see it, it was the biggest private building in the entire village, standing three stories when everything else was only two. The exterior was all rock, a pretty uniform sculpted look. The roof was high slanting and the clay tiles were a greenish blue. High up their were small circular windows poking out of the base of the roof, and below the other windows looked massive.  
At the front, it was a long rectangle, three windows on either side of a rather strange set of red double doors, surrounded by stones arranged specifically for an entry way. The tops of the windows were capped with upside down wedge shaped stones, adding to the beauty. The roof had four sides, the two front and the two side, all sweeping up highly to the peak.

The house itself was set back, allowing for a small garden. There were roses against the front facade, and their was a half circle style drive way, wide enough for a small cart to travel in. Inside of the half circle was a small water feature, full of water and having a small front facing waterfall that passers by on the street could look at.  
Tigress smiled, reading a metal sign screwed to the building beside the door, reading 'tiger's den.'  
Jay stepped forward, opening the red double doors and reveling the gorgeous dark hardwood floors on the inside of the house. Tigress stepped into a long hallway, wide and lined with doors and couches. To her left was a billiards room, to her right was a parlor. At the end where two more double pocket doors leading into a ball room. Jay walked Tigress around, showing her everything that his design included in the massive, thick, house. At the end of the hall to the left was another doorway, leading into an empty room with no ceiling. Up through all three floors shot this corridor of air, rectangular walkways lining the open airspace and creating a funnel in the heart of the house, capped with a skylight. Also on the first floor was the dining room, the kitchen, a pantry, a bathroom or two and the stairs. The second floor was all bedrooms and sitting rooms, and the third was the private suite for Tigress and Jay.

A massive bedroom, two baths, a siting room, an exercise room, two offices and a whole bunch of other rooms. Tigress looked down over a railing, seeing the massive shoot of air that was in the middle of the house.

She loved it.  
"Jay, this house is so... big."

"I know, it's pretty big for just two people but I made so many bedrooms so that if your friends wanted to live here with us they could."  
Tigress smiled at his thoughtfulness, but she didn't really want her friends so close to her and her man when they were... you know.

"That's sweet of you, but I don't think that's necessary."

Jay shrugged.  
"No matter, we've got this big house and now we can live together like a real family."

"Everyone's coming over for dinner tonight?"

Jay nodded.  
"Let's get you unpacked, the master is this way."  
Jay pointed with his hand, down to another set of double pocket doors. They opened, and behind them was a massive room, a large fireplace on one wall with a sitting area around in, and on the wall with windows rested the head of there bed, big just like it was in Jay's old apartment.

Tigress placed he bags on the foot of the bed, their weight creating indents in the soft mattress and sheets. The walls were a very dark red, and the windows were thick waxy paper, far thicker then cold could bear to penetrate.

She unpacked her things into a new, very expensive looking dresser, made of thick dark wood and with shiny silver looking handles.

"Do we have the stuff to feed everyone? Utensils and plates."

Jay nodded.  
"This whole house is stocked with the best of everything."

Later that night, a chef from the next village over had arrived and began to cook everyone dinner, it was getting dark, and the warriors of the palace as well as their master entered the new addition to their village. The house looked massive from the outside, and on the inside it was even bigger.  
Master Shifu scoffed at the plaque by the door.  
"Tiger's den, ha." He mumbled under his breath, walking into the massive warm house.

"Tigress! I love your house its so big!"  
Said Viper, smiling at her dear friend.

"Thanks Viper, Jay worked really hard to make it perfect."

"He's sooo dreamy Tigress."  
Said Monkey, cupping his hands beside his face and starring up into space like a spoiled school girl.  
"Yeah, what a man!"  
Said Mantis in a high pitched voice, used to impersonate the stereotypical girl. He made a face to, and Tigress narrowed her eyes at his mocking.

"More of a man than you Mantis, now come on."  
Said Jay with sass, walking up behind Tigress from the dining room and saving the day with his quick thinking and good timing. Monkey, Crane, and Viper all laughed as Mantis, and a certain tigress basked in the glory of her man's words. Master Shifu smiled as well, happy this tiger al least had the ability to hold his own.  
Something that no one but the tiger's knew was that Jay hadn't put his paw on Tigress' back like it looked, his paw was on her butt.

They all sat down for the meal, enjoying breads, salads, and a variety of soups and tofu. They talked for at least an hour before screaming was heard outside.

"Did you hear that?"  
Said Tigress, looking around to her husband.

Jay sipped his tea, thinking.  
"I did, stay here."  
Jay threw his napkin down on the table over his plate standing up and walking partially out the door before he was stopped by Crane's words.  
"You don't expect us to just sit here do you?"

"You can watch me, but I think I can handle this."

"You don't even know what's out there!"  
Said Tigress, standing up. Jay threw on a long over coat, the same blue color his uniform was. Beneath he was wearing a shiny gold suit, a single button at the front and a long shawl collar wrapping round his neck. The coat closed, covering the golden fabric and replacing it with something regal.

"Then come with me."  
Jay walked down the hall to his front door, stepping outside and seeing villagers fleeing toward the center of the valley.

"Stop! What're you running from?"  
Said Jay, stopping a rabbit by grabbing his ears.

"Massive group of bandits!"  
Yelled the rabbit, freeing himself and running on. Jay rolled his eyes, traveling to the edge of the valley where indeed, a massive group of bandits waited.

"Constable!"  
Shouted a very angry and large crocodile, obviously representing his friends, which had unsuccessfully robbed the valley before.

"Here he stands, state your business."

"I want revenge!"  
The bandits with him cheered, throwing their weapons up and issuing their war cries.

"You will disperse immediately or you will be punished."  
Said Jay, totally uninterested. Behind him his deputy pushed through the crowd, young and scared, wielding his sword.

The bandits laughed.  
"We will do no such thing! At-" before the bandit could issue his war cry, a throwing knife had found its way it not his throat, enabling him from speaking. Several other strong looking bandits were also bleeding form their necks, several fell to the ground. Jay tossed his next round of knives at crossbow wielding snipers, who foolishly stood in a row, taking forever to load. They dropped their crossbows, seeing the handle of a knife sticking out of their chests. They too fell.  
The remaining bandits grabbed their weapons and charged forward. Jay took his coat off, wrapped it up around his left paw, and then used it to dodge a knife blow from a bandit. With a swift crack an arm was broken and a whimper heard, the bandit' own blade turned against him and shoved into his scoundrel throat.

Tigress was fighting a bandit, who was very strong, but a now unoccupied Jay quickly pinched the nerve of the bandit, rendering him unconscious. He did the same to all the other living bandits, knocking them out rather killing them.  
Of the maybe thirty bandits, he had killed at least ten.

"Fools they are, no armor or anything."  
Jay was pulling his knives from the throats and chests of the fallen, whipping them off and carrying them in his paw.

"You killed them."  
Said Master Shifu, awestruck by the violent nature of his son in law. Yes they were a danger to society, but to kill them? Never had any of his warriors killed anyone- let alone ten people in one mission.

"Of coarse I did! You saw him, I had every right, deputy!" Jay called for his assistant, the young and now less scared rhino, "cuff the live ones and lock them up."

"Yes sir." Said the deputy, beginning to do as he was told.

"Good work Jay."  
Said Master Shifu, receiving a smile from his daughter- an approving glance to show her appreciation for both tigers. Tigress wanted him to say more, and her gaze- although approving- begged just one more compliment. Master Shifu saw her face, recognized her plea, and responded appropriately.  
"It's good to know that my daughter is safe at night with you. Now you only need to get her pregnant."  
Master Shifu smiled, knowing he had bested his student, successfully embarrassing her. With the tides in balance, Master Shifu turned to leave, stopping before he left to call for his students.  
"We must return before midnight."  
Said Master Shifu, noting that the sky was a dark grey, the moon clearly visible with no sun. Only torches lit the valley way. His four students stepped forward to follow him, Tigress too took a step, but was stopped by Jay.  
"Where are you going beautiful?"

"Oh, sorry Jay."

"Let's go Tigress."  
Jay unwrapped his coat, removing it from his left arm and tossing it over Tigress' shoulders. She smiled, gripping the front closure of fabric so it wrapped entirely around her.  
"I'll be home in a moment, let me clean up here."  
Jay kissed her cheek, nudging her forward with his paw. Tigress smiled back at him, blushing and walking back to her home. The door was open, and once inside she closed it. Tigress left Jay's coat over her shoulders, it was a welcome addition to her normal vest and pants- clothes she assumed would be torn from her body within the hour.

"Mistress, I've cleared the table. Everything is put away. I assumed dessert would be unwanted. I had the berry cake boxed so it could be eaten tomorrow. It's on the counter mistress."  
Said the chef, bowing to her.

"Thank you."  
Said Tigress, nodding at him. She didn't know what to do beside be courteous, Jay had organized the dinner, not her.

"Mistress, you're sir has paid me, if I may go now. It is late mistress."  
He was a humble chef, but a good one. He didn't muse around, this was a professional.

"Of coarse, if you'd like to take some cake with you feel free."  
The chef shook his head, declining her offer professionally as he put on his coat, which had been draped over his arm previously.

"Good night."  
Said Tigress, closing one of the two big red doors behind the chef. Tigress looked into the kitchen and dining room, seeing that the rooms were spotless. On a large, thick wooden chef's table in the center of the large kitchen was several small, string tied packages. She cold smell the berries and wanted to eat some, but it was late, and getting fat wasn't an option for this married woman.  
"Tomorrow."  
Said Tigress to the inanimate cake, walking over to the stair case. Off of the kitchen there was a narrow hallway, leading to a tiny spiral staircase. These stairs were small and alone, indifferent from the main stairs.  
They lead immediately to the master bedroom, and Tigress went that way so she didn't get lost.

Once in the master bedroom, Tigress discovered a loud and purring fire in the bedroom's fireplace. Slamming the pocket doors closed, Tigress threw Jay's coat on the bed, looking and seeing how he had prepared their room with fire and lanterns to keep it bright. She fell onto the bed, wiping the corners of her mouth and smelling her breath. Tigress used the pads of her paw as a reflector to shoot her breath into her nostrils.  
"Not bad Tigress not bad."  
She spoke to herself. Tigress was sitting on the edge of the bed, she kicked her legs back and around, sitting 'mermaid style' on the end of the mattress, fighting with the buttons on her vest. She wanted to undo at least the top one. That should be adequate signage to tell Jay she wanted some thunder. Tigress leant on her right paw, waiting for her man to inevitably return home, to her bosom and (respectively) between her legs.

Jay had departed from his battle field, knives cleanly returned to the inside of his golden suit jacket. He had no coat, and the villagers looked at him funnily as they bowed their respect, seeing a man of power in a shiny off color outfit. Once upstairs, Jay opened the bedroom door, walking inside and seeing Tigress.

"Do you like the bed?"  
Asked Jay, taking off his jacket. He grabbed a hanger from a wardrobe, also removing his pants and hanging them up with the jacket.

"I'd like it more if you were in it."  
Tigress made a matter of fact statement, making her husband smile.

"Let me get undressed darling I like these clothes."  
He took off his shirt, which was also gold, hanging it up as well. Undressing until there was nothing but tight black underwear, Jay reached for his night clothes before Tigress stopped him.  
"There's no need for those."

He turned around to face her, clumsily hanging the silk nightwear back up.  
"And why is that Tigress?"

"We need to make this house ours."

"I agree."  
Jay walked up to her, not hesitating to wrap his paws around her and kiss her a few times.

"Whoa soldier! The code of conduct strictly prohibits touching."  
Said Tigress playfully tapping his nose with her paw.

He smiled.  
"A beautiful woman once told me rules are made to be broken."

"A handsome tiger once said he'd break every rule to make me happy."  
Replied Tigress, increasing the tightness of her grip, pulling his waist closer to her hips.

"A promise I intend to keep."  
Jay leaned over her, kissing her neck the way she liked, making her lie down and him on top of her.  
"Wait Jay..." Tigress pushed up against his chest, making him disconnect the kissing and see her concerned and thoughtful eyes. The fire made them glisten, increasing their level of seriousness.  
"Am I being too fierce with you? Too fast?"  
Asked Jay, concerned.

Tigress cupped his cheek in her paw, rolling him off of her so he lay by her side. He turned over to look his wife in the eyes, wanting to seem just as serious as she was being.  
"No! Not at all.. I like that..."  
Tigress rubbed her paws on his chest, feeling the soft white fur and thinking about things.  
"Then what's wrong Tigress? There's no fooling me, something's eating at you again. Remember what I said to do when something eats at you?"

"To talk with you."  
Tigress blushed, remembering vividly her encounter with a tiger who (at that time) she hated and never would talk about anything with. Now, he was her husband, and they were lying in bed together.

"I'm listening."  
Tigress smiled again, kissing him once softly. She rolled over, letting him spoon with her as they sat there. Jay waited for Tigress to speak, and Tigress waited for the words to appear.

"I love you Jay."  
He kissed her ear, nuzzling her as they continued to spoon.

"Are you leaving me?"  
Asked Jay. He wasn't serious, but nothing else seemed logical.

"No! Never... quite the opposite actually."  
Tigress smiled gripping his paw and moving it from a resting position to her abdomen, an area of the torso more commonly referred to as the stomach. Tigress didn't want to say it, butterflies in her heart prevented her from being willing to. Honestly she wanted him to say it, it would be easier.  
"Tell me Tigress."  
Jay rubbed her belly through her vest, not taking the hint.  
You're not going to make this easy for me are you?"  
He raised an eyebrow, "I don't understand Tigress."

"I want... I want to be more then your wife Jay."

He got it then, eyes wide and surprised. His heart fluttered and he kissed her neck once softly in happiness, she wanted to be more then his everything now.  
"You want to mother my cubs." He said quietly, the words dampening his eyes for a moment, they dried quickly- he was a soldier! Yet he had emotions, emotions that were just as functional as his instincts and lusts. He loved Tigress, but he also lusted for her body, and his instincts told him cubs weren't a luxury or a possibility, they were an absolute necessity.  
Tigress nodded, squeezing Jay's paw a little as she let it rest on her belly again, where one day a cub, or two, or several, would grow.  
Jay kissed her, nuzzling Tigress and making her purr.  
"Do... do you want cubs?"  
Asked a Tigress shyly, not looking at his eyes because of their spooning position.

"We'll make for good parents Tigress."  
Jay kissed her again, his words answering her question and then some.

"How many would you want me to give you?" Tigress said this as if she were a means to an end, but realistically she was the entire story, Jay smiled.  
"You wouldn't be giving me anything. We'd be making something for us, together. And I'll have as many as you want."  
Tigress rolled over from the spooning position, quickly jumping on top of him, grinding her hips against his as she kissed him vigorously, he was surprised she'd spring to action so quickly, rubbing her paws over his body and letting them travel wherever she damned well wanted to put them. She felt comfortable enough to invade his space now, she had for a while, but here was special.  
Never had a man been more attractive. He loved her, he wanted her sexually, he provided for her, he looked good, he was good in bed, he cleaned, made her a home, promised her as many cubs as she wanted, gave her his coat, and of coarse he had money. Not many girls would admit it in a self-righteous holier-then-thou way, but they found money attractive. Not the coin itself. The greasy filth that is dirty money, woman liked the comfort and support the money gave them. The knowledge that they were safe from financial perils, that whatever happened to them, their legacy could live off the interest. Every wife liked to say her husband wore designer suits, when others wore stitches and rags.  
Tigress had such a luxury.

These feelings for her man only fired her up more, and with cubs on the mind she couldn't help but attack her husband sexually.

"Tigress.. you're not ovulating! You can't get pregnant right now!"  
Said Jay, struggling to speak and breath between deep open mouth kisses.

"How do you know what I'm like?"  
Said Tigress, feeling a little bit offended- dropping her buzz a level. Who was he to tell her when she was ready or not, even if he was right. Still, she wanted to know how he knew.

"I can smell it. You won't be ready for a few more days, your last one was late so this one might be early."

"How do you know?"

"When I first met you you were ovulating, it's a strong scent Tigress, I can smell it on you. No one else can but I pick it up every time."  
Tigress was a little bit embarrassed, sitting on Jay's hips, still grinding against him.  
"Don't be embarrassed. I'm a man. I should know these things, especially about you."  
Jay rested his paws on her cheeks, his brown eyes smiling at her burnt amber. The bedroom was lit only by the roaring fire, keeping them warm.  
"Make love to me anyway?"

"You bet."  
Jay rolled over so he was on top, proceeding to grind and kiss just as Tigress had done. Soon enough love making began to occur, the first time ever in their new home. Good thing the walls were thick, no one would hear them, and they were LOUD.  
Feline love making is a little different then everything else. They're territorial. That is to say, physical expression is a way of marking ones territory. In most cases, the male would claim his female (or several if your that kind of guy) and that woman would be his, under the assumption that if any other males messed with his girl there would be a bloody ass fight to show the intruder what's what.  
Jay had claimed Tigress, and Tigress (being no muscular slouch) claimed Jay.

There was also a little added security in their relationship. She'd never been so happy to have a racist husband. She remembered when the wolf told her he hated crossbreeds. Since she was the only tigress left, he wasn't going anywhere. she'd make sure to talk to him about that later.

They made love for several hours, roaring and purring and panting and other juicy details. Tigress fell asleep purring in his arms, and he fell asleep with a pretty girl lying across his bare chest.

Don't forget to R&R (Rate & Review) for Herr Regis!


	13. Trying

Trying

Tigress awoke to the sound of her husband yawning, issuing his happy and satisfied tiger roar. Around her, Tigress could see light streaming through the waxy paper of the windows, filling the dark red room with yellow light. The fire had gone out in the night, now only burnt, black, ashy remnants of logs resting tiredly on the hearth.  
The floor was neat apart from her clothes and his undergarments, all scattered and strewn around.  
"Breakfast?" Asked Jay, rolling over so he was on his back. She quickly wrapped herself around his torso, her cheek resting on his chest muscles.  
"What?" Tigress didn't know what he was saying. He could have been talking about a number of things, but Tigress was still high in the clouds, remembering the thunder.  
"Do you want me to make you something?" He continued, Tigress smiled, "isn't that my job?"  
Jay kissed the top of her head. "The least I could do is get you something Tigress."  
"Could you put some tea on?"  
Jay nodded.  
"Hand me my clothes."  
Tigress reached down off her side of the bed, grabbing Jay's black underwear and handing it to him. Beneath the sheets he put them on, then standing up, facing away from her as he headed for the doors.  
"You're right Jay."  
"About what?"  
"Stripes are sexy."  
Tigress saw his back, and the gorgeous charcoal lines crossing his spine. He liked hers and she liked his.  
"We need to represent. I think that's how they say it now a days."  
Jay smiled at her, walking out of the room and shutting the door behind him. Tigress clung to the bed sheet, keeping it up to conceal her bare chest. Not that he couldn't see. He had, and done more then look, but for the sake of decency she kept covered.  
Once she was certain he had gone downstairs, Tigress got up from bed, lightly placing her bare paw on the cold wood floors. She stood, naked, rushing softly over to her wardrobe. She tossed on her undergarments and her normal vest and black pants combo.  
Soon after Jay returned with a silver platter. On it rested two small cups of eggshell china, tiny crumbly morning cakes covered with powdered sugar. The tea looked and smelled fresh, happily bobbing in the tea pot, which fumed steam like a chimney fumes smoke.  
"What is it?" Asked Tigress in reference to the tea.  
"Green, it was the freshest."  
Tigress nodded, taking a cup he had poured for her and resting it on the nightstand. Politely, she took the pot in her paws and poured his cup.  
"Thank you." Said Jay as he walked to a bureau, placing the tray on the bare wooden top, his cup in hand he returned to the bed, still in his underwear and only that.  
"I washed my paws, don't worry."  
"I wasn't thinking about it."  
Jay smiled, sipping his hot green tea, Tigress did the same.  
"The biscuits are supposed to be great, the villagers told me they were best in the morning."  
Tigress nodded, setting her small cup down on its saucer, then placing the set on the nightstand beside her.  
"I've had them once or twice, they're pretty good."  
Jay nodded again. Tigress leaned back in the bed, closing her eyes and breathing out heavily.  
"How was your night?" Jay was worried her tone was because of bad- or painful- sex. He didn't shake things up much, it was traditional love making, apart from position and his going down on her, which was a fairly modern practice.  
"Wonderful as always, I was just thinking about something."  
"Right now?"  
Tigress nodded, opening her eyes and looking at him obtusely.  
"The wolf, remember him? He told me something about you and I'm interested."  
Jay rolled his eyes, taking Tigress' paw in his and kissing it softly.  
"What is it?"  
Tigress swallowed, hoping the topic wouldn't offend him.  
"He told me what scares you."  
"And what is that dare I ask?"  
"Crossbreeds."  
Jay stared blankly at the dead fire, shivering at the cold of Tigress' word.  
"Would you think less of me?"  
He asked quietly, contemplating his own racism for a moment.  
"No! I'm just curious if that scares you."  
Jay held her close again, letting his brown eyes look at her burnt amber rods while he spoke.  
"It's not that I'm afraid, I just don't understand it. Why can't people find love in their own species? Half this half that, how can a man be respectable if he's not anything but a mix. White is good, black is good, but together they make grey, which is boring. I'm a tiger, you're a tiger, we make sense."  
Tigress understood a little, but not entirely.  
"But you know, when we have cubs they'll have to marry outside the species."  
Jay nodded.  
"Then I'll accept that when the time comes. Snow leopards are usually petit and attractive, a son of ours would like one of those. For a girl, male snow leopards are good looking too."  
"Thus a crossbreed."  
Jay nodded in defeat, realizing something he didn't like one day he'd be forced to endure. After breakfast and showers, Tigress departed for the Jade Palace to train and Jay departed for the constable office to begin his shift. The deputy worked nights, and he worked days. In emergencies they'd both be there regardless, but emergencies were few and far between.  
"Don't forget to wear baggy pants Jay."  
Said Tigress, kissing his cheek as she walked on to the palace, spinning around and winking at him as she continued. Jay laughed to himself, the nerve of her.  
"Love you." He waved as she grew smaller in the distance, departing for her palace.  
At the palace, everyone had completed their breakfast and was beginning their training. Usually the group would do some running or related exercises, but Tigress didn't have to participate since she was walking the thousand steps every morning from then on.  
"Good morning Tigress."  
Said Master Shifu, treating her at the gate happily.  
"Good morning master."  
At the palace, things weren't the same with out her. At the ring of the gong there was no Tigress to greet her master, her door did not open for there was nothing- no one- on the other side.  
"How was your first night away from home?"  
Tigress smiled, blushing and bouncing on the pads of her paws.  
"I was home."  
Master Shifu breathed out slowly, noting her exuberance.  
"Maybe this man will bring you inner peace Tigress. Now go, train."  
Tigress bowed to her master, walking into the training hall where her friends were and beginning to do some stretches.  
"Morning Tigress, did you have a good night?"  
Viper smiled as she spoke, looking at her friend and waiting for an answer.  
"A very good night."  
Tigress blushed, mid stretch smiling to herself about last nights encounter.  
Monkey let out a loud frustrated moan.  
"Do we all have to hear about it every time you have sex with him?!"  
Just as Monkey's frustrated sentence ended, Master Shifu had stepped into the training hall, his eyes open widely at the topic that his students were discussing. He gripped his walking stick tightly, thinking about how wrong this was for him to hear. He turned and left, all of his students just as aware as he was about Tigress' sex life now.  
"Dammit Monkey! Look what you did!"  
Screeched Viper, sharply looking at him on behalf of Tigress.  
"It's true, I don't want to know about that stuff either."  
Added Mantis.  
"Me either, sorry Viper, I just don't."  
Added Crane, who resumed his training in the large tortoise bowl with Mantis.  
"Fine! Be that way! No girl will ever love you three if you can't talk about your emotions or anything related to your partner!"  
Viper was being stubborn, she turned around and rolled her eyes to Tigress.  
"They're right, let's not and say we didn't from now on."  
"Agreed."  
Tigress went into her training, fighting the wooden warriors like she always did. Monkey was going through the hoops, and Viper was on the bed of flames, dodging the fire as spiked logs on a chain swung down to her from both directions.  
Outside, Master Shifu was busy contemplating what had just happened. He walked for a while until he was at the sacred peach tree of heavenly wisdom, continuing for a mile or two until he reached the pool of sacred tears, his late master's favorite spot to be.  
"What is wrong with this world. Unmarried yet no longer virgin, married for barely a week, the sex resumes, Gods above."  
Master Shifu had traditional views, no sex before marriage. These views were mostly disregarded by China's youth, but a few still held them sacred. At least the two of them made it as long as they did, twenty four and thirty one years without sex is not to shabby, especially with the history of tigers riddled with endless mating and no manners.  
Down in the valley, Jay was going around and collecting the constable tax. Without government funded police forces, it was the constables responsibility to go around and collect a fee of his own making to pay for his services. Every month, Jay would collect fifteen yuan from each business and a little from each worker, totaling more then a thousand yuan a year for a budget. Fifteen was less then the old constable was charging by ten yuan, so the people were all very happy. Jay saw no reason for it to be so high, and the past expense reports showed a surplus of money all the time that was grossly large.  
"Here to collect constable?"  
Jay nodded unbuttoning his long blue overcoat and standing in wait for his envelope. His coat was the same from the previous night, an addition to his uniform to keep him warm.  
"How can you wear that constable? You must be so hot!"  
Said the pig, walking over with a small white envelope between his hooves, holding it up for Jay to retrieve. Jay took it, placing it in his pocket without counting.  
"Just an extra layer, I don't mind it. Have a safe day."  
"You as we'll constable!"  
The pig waved goodbye as Jay walked on, his sword's sheath brushing against the side of his blue trousers.  
"Constable! It's nice to see you again!"  
Said a happy goose, owner of a noodle shop in the village, his name was Mr. Ping, and he lived alone.  
"You as well."  
Jay took the next envelope, placing in in his interior breast pocket.  
"You fought those bandits so well last night! That one came after you with a blade!"  
Jay smiled, beginning to walk away.  
"Yes he did."  
"Would you like something to eat this morning? My dumplings are fresh!"  
Jay stopped, thinking before he accepted. The goose removed a bag from behind his counter, handing them to Jay.  
"Six yuan."  
Said the goose, never afraid to collect what was due to him. Jay didn't mind either, he'd pay for things, being constable doesn't mean he gets free food.  
"That's a little high isn't it?"  
Mr. Ping took the money, nodding to show his frustration.  
"The wheat farmer! He's not growing enough anymore! So, my dumplings cost more to make!"  
"I'll speak with him, maybe I could offer him some advice, have a safe day Mr. Ping."  
"Goodbye and enjoy! Come by with your friends whenever you like!"  
The goose waved, then picking his knife back up and proceeding to cut more vegetables.  
The last stop for Jay was the farming district. It was simple, the roads heavily rutted and dirty. He'd dropped his coat off at his office, the deputy no doubt asleep upstairs from a long night watch. He ate his dumplings as he went, finishing them by the time he arrived at his stop.  
Once at the wheat farm, Jay discovered a disorganized mess. There was no yield, so the farm hands were slacking. He stood looking out over the farm, disappointed.  
"I know what you're here for, and I don't have it."  
Jay spun around in his clean blue uniform, seeing a small and frail looking rabbit farmer behind him, so poor he'd kill just to have a brass button off Jay's clothes.  
"I assumed as much. I worry more for the yield than I do my fee. Why is there suddenly nothing?"  
The farmer sighed a defeated sigh, looking out and seeing a strong rabbit boy that must have been his son moving bags of seed from a cart.  
"The seed! We buy it from a village over, and they're not giving us the good stuff anymore. The quality isn't too high, apparently the military is buying all the good stuff."  
"The military?"  
"Yes! Them and their deep pockets. I can't compete! That one cart of seed over there cost me a small fortune, I've got nothing to work with."  
Jay considered something, knowing a solution to the problem.  
"The military, when they're low on good quality seed, has a special way of planting the crop so the yield is high."  
"Oh? And how much would an old man have to pay to know this secret? Let me tell you, it better be less then ten yuan, that's all I've got for now."  
Jay was surprised for two reasons. The bribery the farmer expected was only because he'd had to do it before, and that worried Jay, also, this farmer only had ten yuan? He had four million! Even worse, a small portion of dumplings cost six yuan. Incredible.  
"Who takes bribes? I won't take your money but who's been jerking you around, I want to know."  
"Oh thank you constable. Sometimes the salesmen come from the other villages and make us do some under the table stuff to get the good seed. Off the books you know, tax free."  
"This method I spoke of is two parts. Plant your seeds in rows, till the land so the dirt is soft, and plant your seeds in rows."  
"Really?"  
Jay nodded.  
"Doing that will spare some of your seeds, and space everything out so the crops grow big and strong. Plus it's easier to water between the rows."  
"Part two is?"  
The farmer was anxious. This idea was a strange one, but he thought it would work, everything the constable said made sense. Beside that, everyone knew how big the constables house was, thus knowing he was successful, so he must be trustworthy in matters like this. Jay was also silently respected, he taxed less, gave a job to one of the blacksmith's boys, and wasn't afraid to get dirty to help someone in need.  
"Part two is that you shouldn't grow the same thing in the same field every season. Rotate so the soil stays healthy and full of nutrients. Don't forget to use a lot of fertilizer as well, that doesn't hurt."  
"Rotate?"  
Said the farmer, unsure how he could do that.  
"Plant something here, and in the other fields plant something else, then the next year do the opposite, or simply don't use one of your fields for a season in rotation."  
"I see."  
The farmer rubbed his chin, seeing the light and inspiring hope in his sad life.  
"I'll have something written up for the other farmers and yourself so you know exactly what I mean, and no more of this bribery! I'll write up a law about that and get it to all the businesses."  
The farmer nodded with a smile, thanking the constable for his help. As Jay walked through the district he collected his fee, he occasionally stopping and looking at the quality of crops, making sure they were good and plentiful. His new method would be told to everyone in good time, by tomorrow Jay thought.  
Back in the village Jay sat down in his office, he first started with the 'farming assistance order' as he called it. Inside were all the things the military told him to recover crops and keep production high.  
After, he wrote law 36-45-ACF. More commonly known as 'standards of business conduct' in the valley. It stated that bribery was illegal in the valley, and any attempts to do so were punishable by a massive fine of fifty yuan, and you could be striped of your business privileges.  
Jay took his originals to a printer, a small female goat who owned a small shop. They made documents there, paper, envelopes, things like that. They also made copies of things, beautiful and accurate copies of things written on scrolls made in house.  
"What can I do for you constable?"  
Said the female goat, who sat on a stool behind a wooden counter near the door, smiling at him through her glasses.  
"I need these replicated, thirty of each."  
The goat was surprised, sixty was a big number.  
"That could take all day."  
"Can you have them by tomorrow morning?"  
"Yes." The goat nodded, looking at the word content of the two scrolls, they weren't too long, but the number of copies were still high. She hand wrote all of them, so sixty was a lot.  
"Thirty two yuan I'd suppose?"  
The goat nodded.  
"For you it's half yuan a copy, and the extra yuan fee for every ten scrolls over the initial ten."  
Jay nodded, departing the print shop and returning to his office. It was a little past noon when he heard a knock at his door. Dropping his pen he stood up, buttoning his blue uniform coat before he answered the door.  
"Imperial mail."  
Jay said hello to the delivery bird, seeing a large package behind him.  
"For Tigress, that's all I have."  
Jay nodded.  
"She's my wife."  
The delivery man agreed without question, he was a tiger, and he assumed that his species was good enough. Jay took the package and closed the door. He placed it on his desk, reading the return label.

_**Imperial City Music Shop  
Imperial Shopping Boulevard Suite 32  
NO RETURNS UNLESS DAMAGED UPON DELIVERY**_

Jay picked up the package, feeling how heavy and tight it seemed. He put it down on a bench near his desk. He continued to do what he was doing before another hour passed.  
Jay grabbed the package and brought it to his house, then walking up to the palace to deliver something to Master Shifu. The palace was tax deductible, but their allotment from wherever they received their money came monthly. and it was the constables task to deliver it to the palace.  
He opened the gate, seeing the courtyard where Tigress was. She was on the steps to the palace, talking to Viper.  
"Nice to see you Jay."  
Said Viper with a smile.  
"Were you busy?"  
Asked Tigress, standing up letting him kiss her cheek in a short hug.  
"Very, I've got to go and give something to your master."  
"Be back quick, he's at the pool of sacred tears, over there."  
Tigress pointed to the path where master went out on, Jay nodded and departed, jogging through the small moon gate to the path, he walked past the peach tree and after a while arrived at the pool of sacred tears.  
"I was expecting you."  
Said Master Shifu, still meditating on top of Master Oogway's staff.  
"Because it's a delivery day? Here's your allotment."  
Jay handed him the heavy and full coin purse, Master Shifu caught it in his small paw.  
"Have you spoken to my daughter yet?"  
"I think you know the answer to that."  
"What did she say?"  
"To sum it up, I didn't even have to tell her, she brought up cubs all by herself."  
"Surprising."  
Master Shifu swallowed hard. He could feel his family being pulled away from him. He collar felt tight and he yanked at it.  
"You'll get your wish, on a large scale too, she wants more than one."  
"Do you?"  
"I'd give her anything, if she wanted fifty then that's what we'd have."  
"Did she say how many?"  
Asked Master Shifu with some excitement in his voice, he wanted grand cubs.  
"Three would do, but no, she didn't say."  
Master Shifu nodded to him.  
"Are you taking her home now?"  
"Maybe we'll stick around for a while, I could beat your students in a few fights if you'd like."  
"I'll be back shortly."  
Jay began to return to the palace, taking a different way then before.  
"Where is he?"  
Asked Tigress, standing up and waiting for him to come back, it had been a while now.  
Viper opened her mouth to speak, but Jay quickly jumped from the edge of the palace roof, landing on his paws behind Tigress and hugging her.  
"See that gorgeous? You weren't ready."  
Tigress sighed, she grabbed his arm and whipped him in front of her, kicking him in the chest. He slid back a distance, still standing and looking at her, ready for a fight. Tigress growled, charging at him. She went to punch him and missed, he took a light swing and got her in the thigh, knocking her to the ground on her back. Tigress stood up, trying to jump on his back but she missed, colliding with the ground. Her claws drew scratches in the rock as she slid away from him. She turned to run at him but he grabbed her neck, she stood paralyzed, unable to move. Tigress dropped to her knees, her eyes wide and surprised at her immobility, she couldn't speak.  
He let go, and she fell into his legs, her face plowed straight into his thigh and she started breathing again, her arms wrapped tightly around his waist as she struggled for breath.  
"Are you alright?"  
Tigress nodded.  
"What... what was that?"  
Tigress could barely breath, his dominance of her turned her on, but she wanted to know how he did that.  
"Nerve pinch."  
He picked her up, cupping both her cheeks in his paws and looking at her directly.  
"Sorry Tigress, I didn't want to punch you."  
"How did you do that?"  
"Grab the neck like this, one digit here and the others here." Jay placed her paw on his neck, showing her.  
"Squeeze."  
Tigress tightened her grip, and she felt him tense up around her.  
"Let me go now."  
Tigress let him go.  
"How did you speak?"  
"Training, lots of specific training."  
"Could you move?"  
"Slowly."  
Jay stuck around the palace for the night, and everyone had dinner together in the kitchen. They all had soup as usual, and after talking about nothing special Tigress decided that she wanted to tell her friends about the future. She grew up with nothing special to talk about, and now that she had something to talk about she wasn't holding anything in.  
"I have an announcement guys."  
"What?"  
Said everyone in unison, Master Shifu continued to spoon his soup, knowing to an extent what his daughter was going to say. Jay was uncertain what she intended to say until she put one of her paws on his thigh, obviously signifying to him that her announcement pertained to them as a couple.  
"We're having cubs soon."  
"Wow! We're so happy for you Tigress!"  
Cooed Viper happily.  
"Good for you Jay."  
Said Crane with a smile.  
"Wow didn't expect that."  
Said Monkey.  
"Quick too."  
Finished Mantis.  
"Should you be training if you're pregnant? That doesn't sound like a good idea."  
Viper was concerned for her friends, unsure how this was going to work out.  
"I'm not pregnant yet, but soon, we decided it was time."  
"I'm happy for you both."  
Said Master Shifu, smiling at his daughter and her husband.  
"There's berry cakes down at the house from yesterday, we could all go down there for dessert after dinner."  
Everyone nodded in approval, even Master Shifu. He wouldn't say it, but berry cakes were one of his dirty pleasures, they were so good!  
"One more thing, Tigress you got a package in the mail today, from the city."  
Everyone knew what it was, the five because Tigress told them and Jay because of the return label. Master Shifu didn't know.  
"It's for you! Did you open it?"  
Jay shook his head no.  
"It's a present for you, I bought it while we were in the city."  
After eating for a while longer, everyone departed down the thousand steps through the village to get to Tigress and Jay's house. Jay was still an on duty constable- still in his uniform- but there weren't any problems so he didn't need to stop and handle anything. Once inside the house everyone followed Jay to the kitchen, where he put on some tea and unwrapped the cakes. Everyone took one and started to eat, commending the chef Jay had hired for his skill at cake baking.  
After their eating everyone departed from the house, heading back to the palace for the night.  
"Tigress, I need to go and get the deputy up for night watch, go shower up and I'll see you in the bedroom ok?"  
Tigress nodded, walking out of the kitchen and toward the staircase. Jay walked out of the house, down the street a little ways to where his office was. Opening the door with his key, he walked to the back, up a staircase and knocked on a closed door. A dressed and ready young rhino answered the door promptly, greeting the constable.  
"You're on duty now."  
"Yes sir."  
If you go on foot patrol make sure to go through the farming district, bring your sword."  
"Sir?"  
"Nothing happened there, seeds are simply a valuable commodity, and in the event anyone is lurking I want you ready."  
"I understand, good night sir."  
Jay departed his office, coming back to his house and walking inside. Once up the stair case he could hear the running water from the bathroom. Jay opened the door to his bedroom, lighting another fire to keep the room cozy warm. It was near the end of the season and was only a little cool out.  
Tigress came into the bedroom dressed and ready for the night, Jay got himself for bed as well, cleaning himself and changing out of his uniform.  
"Come over here Jay."  
Tigress patted the spot next to her in the bed, and Jay climbed in next to her, throwing the covers over his body and hers. She snuggled up next to him, touching his chest as they lay there.  
"Was your day nice?"  
Jay asked his wife, now that they were alone.  
"It was good, how was yours?"  
"Busy, but a good day overall."  
"Do you want to go at it?"  
Jay smiled at her words.  
"Not really."  
"Why?"  
Tigress was a little bit offended, why wouldn't he want to be with her?  
"I'm tired Tigress, aren't you?"  
"A little, but I love you and.. I want you."  
"You're beautiful Tigress, I just don't want to."  
She sighed.  
"The fire is so romantic Jay, if we're going to have cubs that'll dampen our sex life. Shouldn't we enjoy ourselves as much as possible?"  
"Yes."  
Tigress touched him some more, and he touched back a little, rubbing her ears. Tigress purred, forcing her head back, deeper into his touch.  
"I forgot to show you your gift."  
Said Tigress, touching him some more, with a little more vigor.  
"I suppose since you bought me something, you deserve a little love."  
"My thoughts exactly."  
They began for the second night in a row to to have relations. The two were only a few days away from the pregnancy window, so time was slipping away.

The next morning Tigress woke up yet again to a loud happy tiger roar. She breathed in deeply, smelling the intensity of the room. The fire was again out, and yellow light poured in once more.  
"That was nice."  
Said Jay, yawning a second time, stretching his arms and claws, not being shy as he wrapped his arm around Tigress' shoulder, rolling her on top of his chest. She squeaked and smiled, reaching up and kissing him once passionately.  
"Isn't it always?"  
They both laughed. Lying there happily.  
Later once they were both up and clean, Tigress grabbed the package from the entry hall and carried it into one of the living rooms.  
"Jay!"  
She called for him up the air shaft in the center of the house, her voice ringing through all three floors. She heard him walking down the stairs, and he approached her quickly.  
"Yes?"  
"Come here and open your present."  
"Are you asking me to take your clothes off?"  
Tigress smiled, kissing his cheek and slapping his butt.  
He drew a single claw from his paw and cut the wrapping string, pulling off a thin crate lid and lifting a small rectangular box, it's edges lined with platinum.  
"What is it?"  
He placed the box on a low table, sitting down in a comfortable chair, turning the box so it's opening side was facing his way.  
"Open it."  
Tigress smiled as he undid the two clasps. She stood behind him, watching as soft purple velvet made itself visible. Inside was a violin, crafted of the same beautiful dark grained wood Tigress had chosen, platinum accents on different parts such as the rests for the paws, neck, and chin.  
"Sorry about the purple."  
Jay smiled, lifting up the violin in his paws.  
"Don't worry Tigress, it's supposed to be purple. When did you find the time to buy me this?"  
"You went out one day, so I snuck off."  
"When I went to buy that."  
Jay pointed with the bow of his violin to Tigress' paw, where a shiny ring was.  
"You're so sweet to me."

Several days later, a cub was conceived. Pregnancy doesn't make itself visible in the time immediately after the start. Tigress stayed home, reading and exercising her brain like Jay told her too. He was happy to order books and educational material, she was happy to read it. Everyday Viper came to visit, and every so often Master Shifu came to visit as well.  
It was a happy pregnancy, it had only been a few days and she was waiting for a sign to say that she was pregnant. Jay had come home everyday, happy and checking in on her, giving her a wide berth in their bed and as much of the covers as she wanted. It was very romantic, neither of them had expected that her being pregnant would be so amazing. She continued to wait for her sign, reading and waiting.

Don't forget to R&R (Rate & Review) for Herr Regis!


	14. Protecting Her

Protecting Her

Over the valley the sun was rising, happy orange fingers of light stretched into the sky from the horizon, ready to greet China for another happy day. Inside of Tigress' bedroom she watched as more and more light poured into her room, stretching longer for hours and hours. She hadn't slept at all that night. It had been a week since conception, yet she had no signs. No cramps, no sickness, no anything. She felt as she did everyday, and she longed to train Kung Fu. Jay was beside her, waking up from his sleep. He had slept, and he didn't know Tigress was suffering.  
Lying there, she couldn't help but cry. Tears feel from the corners of her eyes as she sat and thought why she wasn't acting like a pregnant woman should be acting.  
"Tigress what's wrong with you? Are you feeling something? A cub?"  
She shook her head to say no, reaching over and hugging him as tightly as she could.  
"No Jay! It's worse it's so much worse! I haven't felt anything in a week, I'm scared Jay."  
He gripped her paws in his, rocking her as she cried. This wasn't a strong emotional reaction to pregnancy, this was very much real.  
"Remember when I told you my father was a doctor?"  
Tigress nodded.  
"I'll do some investigating today, I'm no genius but I know enough to figure some things out."  
"Do you think I'm not pregnant?"  
"I think one of us shot a blank."  
"Jay... I'm so sorry."  
"Don't be, I'll figure this out soon enough. I'll be up at the palace in a little while and we'll know by tonight what's happening."  
"So I'm not carrying your cub."  
He sat silently for a moment, eventually shaking his head no. Tigress laid back down and sobbed to herself, disappointed in everything that was happening. Jay had gotten up and went to shower. The fact that he didn't want to stay and comfort her said that she had done something wrong by him.  
As hot water traveled through his fur and steam filled the room, Jay couldn't help but wonder why she wasn't pregnant. He was right when he said one of them had fired a blank, and now he had to figure out who, why, and if it would happen again. This was definitely stressful for her, she likely thought herself not good enough to bear cubs and that tore Jay up on the inside. She had suffered through her emotionless cub hood, she'd been a drunk, she'd been kidnapped, she'd had nightmares, she watched him almost die, and now she wasn't pregnant.  
Once dressed, sword by his side, Jay left his house and walked to his office. Inside the deputy nodded and left his shift, walking away and going to sleep. Jay checked himself in, went through the night logs and then walked to the printers shop where his scrolls were waiting for him.  
"Are they ready?"  
He asked quietly, closing the door behind him and standing erect.  
"All sixty copies, thirty each."  
She handed him two large crates, he gripped them by the handles and took their weight on his shoulders, walking out of the shop and bidding his farewells. After distributing the scrolls to the businesses and farms, Jay was free to do as he pleased. Walking through the village he arrived at the base of the thousand steps. At the top, he peaked into the gate and saw that the warriors were training, and Master Shifu was meditating in the courtyard. Upon entering, Master Shifu opened a single eye, seeing him and continuing with his meditation. Jay strut onward, planning to walk to the kitchen.  
Some factors were obvious why she didn't get pregnant, abuse, stress, and the endless training she endured. Her food though, that had a substantial effect on a woman. Inside the kitchen Jay opened all the cabinets fiercely, digging through everything he could. After sorting through everything, he noticed a box of tea secluded at the back of the cabinet, beyond the reach of others. It was labeled for Tigress.  
The white and blue box was all to familiar, and it made Jay quiver with fear.  
Haifu Remedies.  
His grandfather's company, the same company responsible for the deaths of every tiger who ever lived in the previous generation. Tigress was consuming a product of his father's making, and whatever was in that box was the cause of there problems.  
He grabbed it sadly, grabbing a chair from the table and sitting down, reading the label. The maker was clear, and so was its purpose.  
"To suppress pheromones in felines prone to over stimulation during ovulation."  
Jay smiled, the words rhymed. Reading the ingredients list he found exactly what he didn't want to find, the same ingredient in the remedy that killed everyone else. Luckily, this tea lacked the addictive element, which luckily was the only thing that didn't kill Tigress. Jay took the box in his paw, walking outside and standing behind Master Shifu, starring him down. The fur on the back of the small red panda's neck bristled, he knew he was being watched.  
"Is there something you wanted to tell me?"  
Said the master, his eyes still closed.  
"Look at me."  
Said Jay sternly, growling audibly. Master Shifu dropped down to the ground, looking at Jay face to face. Viper had seen the tiger arrive, and she decided to ease drop on their conversation to see what it was about.  
"What... where did you get that?"  
Master Shifu referred to the box in his paw, the tea box that belonged to Tigress.  
"You bought this didn't you?"  
Master Shifu nodded, placing his paws behind his back.  
"Did you ever read the label? Do you have any idea what's in here?"  
"Even if I did, I wouldn't understand-"  
"Exactly! You don't understand! You've been giving her this for years and you never bothered to find out what it was!"  
Yelled Jay, throwing the box at the ground in front of the master, his brown eyes furious. Viper coiled back a little, shocked by Jay's tone of voice. Luckily, none of the others heard him.  
"Have I done something wrong?"  
Jay growled deeper, running his digits through the fur on top of his head and his ears, pacing in a small circle.  
"No-" Jay shook his head, disappointed in his loss of self control for a moment, "-you've done nothing wrong. I need to tell you something though."  
"Sit there. On the steps with me."  
Both Jay and Master Shifu sat on the steps of the palace, thinking for a moment before Jay spoke again.  
"Master Shifu, do you know my last name?"  
"I don't believe I remember."  
"It's Haifu."  
"Alright."  
"The company that makes that tea is called Haifu Remedies."  
"Your company?"  
Jay laughed.  
"My grandfather's. Have you ever wondered why you see so few tigers?"  
"No."  
"What if I told you they were all dead because of a medicine my father made, a medicine every living tiger took except for Tigress and I."  
"You two are the only tigers left alive?"  
Master Shifu knew so little, and this burst into reality amazed him.  
"Yes, and this tea is making her infertile."  
Viper gasped, covering her mouth with her tail and backing up further.  
"Impossible."  
Stuttered Master Shifu, not believing the words of the constable.  
"The stuff in this tea doesn't suppress her pheromones, it simply removes them, this tea is killing her ability to reproduce. She woke up this morning really upset- if she slept at all- because she feels something is wrong with her."  
"I'm sorry to hear that, I feel responsible for this. Can she be healed?"  
Master Shifu was slow to speak and stoic. He felt his purchase all those years ago had ruined his daughters life forever. Even worse, Master Shifu had made mistakes before, and this mistake- if irreversible- would leave a permanent scar.  
"What has been made dead cannot be revived, but I don't know how serious this is yet. I think that I can brew something up and slip it to her. It might make her a little more available when she needs to be."  
Master Shifu touched his forehead to his staff, closing his eyes and thinking.  
"What will you tell her?"  
Jay swallowed hard, he didn't like to lie, but for her mental sake he'd have to for now.  
"Tigress can't know about this. I'm going to tell her that the problem rests with me. I don't know how I'll ask her about that tea, but I hope she'll stay ignorant."  
"That's a noble thought of you, to volunteer yourself as the problem."  
"I must do it. Good bye Master Shifu."  
Viper backed up, returning into the training hall where she could think to herself. She left her friends, going to the rose garden behind the barracks to meditate alone.  
Jay side stepped down the palace steps quickly, his blue double breasted jacket bunching up as he walked. He stride through the village, only to be stopped by a female rabbit. Her face was swelled and bruised, black puffy skin beneath her eyes. Her lips were dry and cracked, blood dripping from the right hand corner of her mouth and onto her apron. She fiercely collided with Jay's pant leg, and he knelt down and grabbed her by her sides, looking into a set of very afraid and broken eyes.  
"Help me, please please help me."  
Begged the woman, spinning her head around as a crude and drunken male rabbit exited the house behind them, intoxicated, fists balled up. There were children inside, begging their father to stop what he was doing to their mother.  
"Constable, nothings going on here, she just fell is all."  
The woman turned back to the constable, motionlessly denying his claims. She was afraid, getting the public and the constable involved in their issue of the house would get her beaten yet again.  
"She fell yeah? Is that so?"  
Jay looked to the wife, but the drunken man quickly spoke again.  
"Tell him Lynn! You fell."  
He spoke menacingly. Jay was a distance form the man but his sensitive nostrils could smell the booze on his breath, nasty cheap stuff.  
"I'm pregnant, help me."  
Whispered the rabbit woman, a last desperate attempt for help from someone, the only person, who could help her. Some of the villagers had gathered around and were watching the interaction. Jay looked to see three rabbit children in the doorway of the house, looking out at the scene.  
The fact that this man would beat his wife was one thing, but the fact that she was also pregnant infuriated him.  
Jay stood up, drawing his sword and pointing it directly at the nose of the drunken man, it stumbled back, falling down and holding its torso up by the elbows.  
"Beat your wife? Beat your pregnant wife?"  
"Constable, sometimes women need to be spoken to, you must understand..."  
"No, no, happily I don't understand. You're under arrest, and I'd expect you to be in jail for a rather long time. Get up."  
The rabbit grumbled to himself, standing slowly, he came to his feet, holding his wrists out with a dirty grin of displeasure. Jay slapped him with handcuffs, tossing him off to the side. The villagers nodded in approval at the constable's decision, but watched further to see what would happen next.  
Jay walked over to one of the kids, crouching down onto his knee again and looking at his scared eyes. The kids were young.  
"Do you understand what just happened?"  
The kids nodded to him, sniffling and gripping the door frame tightly.  
"Thank you constable, thank you."  
The wife hugged his side, she was small and couldn't reach fully around him, but the gesture was what counted.  
"Do you have income?"  
The rabbit nodded.  
"I work in the farm district, it's not much but it's enough."  
"I understand, I'll send the doctor around to check up on you, free of charge."  
"This village doesn't have a doctor, sir."  
"Really?"  
Jay didn't know this small village was also without a doctor. The rabbit nodded to him in conformation.  
"We've never had one as long as I can remember, not close by anyway."  
"I'll be the doctor then, I know enough to help you, come to me if you need anything or feel different then normal, you know my house."  
Jay had volunteered himself to be doctor, and overtime he'd settle this village like a city, and make this place a thriving economic power. As of now, he has other obligations.  
"Thank you, thank you so much."  
Tears welled in her eyes as she looked at him, and Jay longed for Tigress to be pregnant as well.  
"Shut up you wretched-"  
The drunken husband was cut off when Jay fiercely glared at him paired with hot and heavy words.  
"One more peep out of you and I'll hang you by the neck until you are dead! Are we clear loser?"  
The husband grumbled, slumping back down in protest. One of the young children ran forward, she wept into Jay's shoulder and hugged him tightly, apparently overwhelmed by what was happening.  
"Let me-" the mother gestured to take her daughter back, but Jay held up a paw to show his content style.  
"I've got her."  
He stood up, patting the child's back happily and bobbing up and down to calm her. He shushed her, speaking softer then he'd ever spoken.  
"Things will be fine for you, your mother is going to take good care of you and no ones going to be hurting anyone, and there won't be anymore fighting."  
Jay looked at the husband, cuffed and sad, as the girl faced the other way, hanging over his shoulder.  
"Thank you sir."  
The child backed up to look at him in the eyes, smiling through her overwhelmed tears and hugging him again. He hugged back as best he could, closing his eyes and feeling everyone watching him. He didn't care, there was nothing wrong with comforting someone who needed comforting. Jay opened his eyes to discover the villagers looking at Tigress. She'd come out of the house after him and she stumbled across her man being fatherly. She loved the way it looked, him holding a child, hugging it and speaking softly, bobbing up and down to sooth the nerves. He turned, set the rabbit back down, and went to leave.  
"If there's anymore trouble you tell me right away."  
"Will do constable."  
Said the mother, slowly guiding her children back inside their house. Jay roughly picked up the husband by the links of his handcuffs, walking him along and to the lock up, where he would then be transferred to a nearby prison.  
Once the husband was gone and the two tigers were alone in Jay's office, he caught a glimpse of her smile and wondered why she was so happy.  
"See something you like Tigress?"  
"The way you held that little girl, you did everything right you know. The instincts of a father are built into you, and you certainly know how to use them."  
"Did you know she was pregnant? I would have acted differently if she hadn't said that to me, she reminded me of you."  
Tigress blushed, sliding down into one of his chairs comfortably.  
"Did you find anything out?"  
Jay nodded to her, leaning forward over his desk and looking at her sternly.  
"I'm so sorry Tigress, you were never pregnant to begin with."  
She smiled.  
"At least that's better then having lost a cub."  
"I guess so. How strong- if you don't mind me asking- was that heat when you felt it? Was it weak?"  
Jay had his rocket to talk about the tea, and he'd tread lightly.  
"I'm not sure, it was normal I guess. Is it something I did?"  
"No! I'm just curious. What were heats like in the past?"  
"I had some stuff to hide my lusty feelings, it worked pretty good too. It was a tea."  
"How much did you drink?"  
"I don't remember, maybe two cups a day when I was hot."  
"Only when you were ovulating?"  
"Yes, was the tea not good for me?"  
"No, I'm just curious, sorry I digressed Tigress, I guess I'm stalling to tell you the real news."  
Tigress swallowed hard. Jay hadn't stalled with her before, so whatever he was about to say was a big deal.  
"Tell me."  
"Tigress, I'm not, per say, fertile."  
He leaned back, waiting for her reaction.  
"I don't know what that means."  
"Well, it means that I, as a man, don't have the ability to... reproduce."  
"What!"  
Tigress stood up, yelling at him with her paws spread wide. There is no way she got this far to discover she can't have cubs with the man she loves.  
"I'm sorry."  
"Do we have to adopt? There won't be any tigers!"  
"No! We don't have to adopt anybody, we just need to time things out. I'm going to work on a pill..."  
"Jay don't do that! The last time a tiger made a pill..."  
"The only reason you know that is because I told you!"  
Jay snapped at her for a moment, standing up and pointing a paw at her, his glare forcing her back into her seat. Jay was sensitive about his family and what they did, and Tigress wouldn't ever use them as leverage against him as long as he lived.  
"Don't worry, I know what I'm doing and it'll be harmless. We can still have a cub, but I wouldn't count on more than one." Finished Jay, sitting back down and relaxing again.  
"Only one?"  
"We could try, but it would be a long painful journey to want more."  
"Does anyone else know?"  
"Master Shifu."  
Tigress rolled her head to the side in defeat.  
"He's going to be so angry."  
"He was sympathetic."  
"Jay, I love you. I'll always love you, but this is so much for me."  
"Don't say that, we're going to be together for a long time and I'll figure out a way to give you a cub."  
He walked around his desk, kissing her as he put on his blue peaked constable cap.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too, come home soon."  
Said Jay, leaving his office and heading for his house. Once there he went into his home office, he pulled from a desk drawer a thick booklet of formulas for drugs designed by his father and grandfather. When he found the card for Tigress' tea, he quickly indexed known substances to promote fertility and the virile nature of the tiger. He soon found a substance that promoted extreme sexual appetite and high pheromone production in women, with the only side effect being increased risk for dehydration.  
"Where are you found..."  
Jay spoke to himself as he looked through the medical index of his grandfathers making, trying to locate the known whereabouts of the substance he sought out. When he found its natural location, he discovered it was a two days journey away from his home. He wrote a scroll quickly ordering some from a farm where it would be available. He ordered extremely large quantities and paid in full, enclosing the money inside of the scroll itself.  
He rushed down the street and to the palace, jogging up the steps so an avian he trusted could deliver the scroll for him.  
At the palace, Tigress had arrived a few minutes earlier, and was talking with Viper about everything that was happening. Tigress wasn't an emotional girl, but she could open up a little to Viper in a way she usually didn't do.  
"It was him Viper. He told me he wasn't fertile enough to get me pregnant. I love him and he can't complete the circle."  
Viper sighed, she knew Jay had lied, sparing Tigress of the hard truth that it was she who was infertile. Viper didn't want to lie to her friend, but she wanted to comfort her.  
"He loves you Tigress, he'll figure something out."  
"But what if he doesn't Viper! What if we grow old without cubs, that weird couple who never raised a son or daughter! I live in a box full of empty bedrooms, and now I've been told I might not be able to fill even one."  
"He loves you Tigress."  
"That's just not good enough anymore Viper. I deserve to feel a cub growing inside of me, I deserve to be a mother and get to raise a cub! I want a piece of me to venture out into the world and create his or her own success! I want Jay to be happy, I want to be with him, I want him to make love to me and father my cubs! Today, he was in the village, and this woman begged him to help her. He did, and one of her children rushed into his arms and cried on his shoulder. You needed to see it to believe what was happening, he was so fatherly! He did everything right and now... now we're never going to get to have that and I hate him for it."  
"Don't say that Tigress! You don't hate him, and you will get your chance to be a mother."  
Jay came in through the palace gate, waking to the training hall briskly. He jogged up the steps and inside, calling for Crane.  
"Yes Jay?"  
Jay asked him to fly a mission for him, and Crane agreed. Tigress and Viper watched as Crane shot out of the open training hall doors, flying away with a loud crack as he accelerated to a very fast speed. Still in his blue constables uniform, Jay stepped outside the training hall, watching Crane disappear into the distance. He was only a twinkle on the horizon before he was gone all together.  
"How are you Viper?"  
Said Jay, walking up to her slowly, not wanting to be too close to Tigress who was mad, not wanting to look at him.  
"I'm alright."  
"I just sent for the stuff that we need, I'd expect it here before sunrise tomorrow Tigress."  
"Will it work?"  
She perked up, her burnt amber eyes looking at him with hope and dreamy excitement.  
"I think so, we'll be able to make your next cycle just fine."  
Dinner in the palace was quiet mostly. This was the second night away and Tigress had eaten there. They should have been eating down at the palace, but with current events it was best for them to be surround by supportive friends.  
They ate and departed, while walking back to their home, the sun was setting on the horizon, orange leaves in the trees rustling with displeasure. It was fall, and the season was coming to a close.  
Jay walked Tigress up to the bedroom, laid her down and tucked her in. He went to light a fire once more, and when he didn't change for bed she was a little worried.  
"Where are you going? Come to bed with me."  
He shook his head no.  
"I'm going to wait for Crane down at my office, he'll be back sooner or later and I want to get the stuff immediately."  
Jay went to leave the room but Tigress called out to him, reaching with her paw. He stopped, turning back and walking over to the bedside. He got down on both knees and looked at her clearly by the firelight.  
"You're not mad at me are you?"  
She asked softly, caressing his cheek with a weak smile on her face, the fire casting sad looking shadows.  
"Not at all."  
"I'm not mad at you either, I was a little frustrated earlier but we'll pull through."  
"Don't you worry Tigress, one day soon you'll get to feel a cub growing inside of you, you'll get to see something we created grow up and find their own success."  
Her eyes grew wide when he said that, and she looked at his smiling face in shock.  
"You heard me?"  
"You never were a quiet speaker, and i always seem to be in the right place at the right time."  
"I don't hate you Jay."  
"You were frustrated, I don't blame you."  
Jay reached out, kissing her forehead and nestling her back up in the sheets.  
"I love you, when you wake up I'll be beside you."  
Jay left the room, closing the pocket doors softly before exiting his bedroom. Outside it was dark, and inside of his office he lite a fire and several lanterns. Down the stairs descended the deputy, still dressed for night.  
"Sir? Shouldn't you be in bed?"  
"Take the night off deputy, sleep, party, do whatever. I'm waiting on an important delivery that only I can receive."  
"Would you like me to do foot patrols?"  
"No, I've got everything under control deputy."  
"Alright sir, have a good night and if you need me I'll be upstairs doing some reading."  
The deputy walked back up the narrow wooden staircase, the steps creaking under his weight as he exited from sight.  
After several hours of sitting still in his chair, Jay eventually stood up and decided to do a foot patrol. At night the village was very peaceful, empty streets stretching between buildings, room to walk with your arms outstretched and not hit anything. Jay walked around the village first, noting lite lanterns and watching them fade as he traveled further and further away from them toward the farm district. Few lanterns were there and the smell most certainly changed, but Jay didn't mind. Once at the end of the road he turned around and walked back to the village, occasionally gazing up at the black sky, looking for a bird amongst the stars.  
He sighed heavily, resting one of his paws on the handle of his sword, walking back to his office and sitting down, raking his digits through his fur and ears. He leaned back in the chair, considering the situation he was in. People trying to kill him was something he could deal will but the fact that his wife is having trouble getting pregnant is something no one ever prepared him for. Even worse, she said to Viper that she hated him for being the infertile one (even though it's truly her). She may have apologized, but that still doesn't change the way that she felt.  
After a few more hours of walking around the village and sitting every so often, Crane set down in front of Jay, tired and carrying a large burlap sack full of soft branches and green leaves.  
"I.. I got it. They were a little stiff with the haggling but I got it for you."  
"All of it?"  
Crane nodded.  
"What's all this for anyway?"  
Jay froze, slowly taking the bag from Crane's beak as he thought an excuse.  
"It's really important Crane, that's all I can say."  
"Alright Jay."  
Crane accepted this in his tired state, not wanting to implore further.  
"I talked to Master Shifu and he said you can sleep past the gong since you did this for me."  
"Thanks Jay, I'm going to go to sleep now."  
Jay nodded, standing back and clearing the way for Crane. With his white feathered wings spread, he shot up into the air, meandering over to the palace where he would retire for the night.  
Jay rushed over to his home, carful not to make a sound as he closed the big red door or as he walked up the stairs. Once inside his office, he opened the bag, observing the plant by light of lantern, checking to make sure it was the right stuff. It was. Jay spread some out on a wooden cutting board he had retrieved from the kitchen, chopping it up finely with one of his knives. He then put the leaves in a bag, connected a string, and then repeated this process until he had twenty portioned tea bags. Stuffing them into a box, Jay carried them down to the kitchen, placing them where the tea pot was, through the darkness he found the spot, returning his tools and hiding the remaining plant in a locked cabinet.  
Once done, Jay undressed, lying down in bed to go to sleep. The sun was just starting to rise, and after two hours of catnapping in bed Tigress rolled over onto him, rubbing his chest fur as she always did.  
"Good morning Jay. Did you get your package?"  
"I did, everything's ready."  
"That's nice."  
Tigress kissed his cheek, burying her face into the crook of his neck and snuggling there, feeling how soft and warm his fur was.  
"I'll go get you something Tigress."  
Jay stood up, kissing her forehead once. He departed the room in his normal right black underwear. Tigress wouldn't help but look at his stripes and his round firm buttocks, he was good looking!  
Once downstairs, Jay put on the water and gathered the tea things, getting the bags he had made ready by placing one in Tigress' still empty cup.  
Once the water was hot, Jay poured her cup, walking upstairs with the tea already made. Tigress was feeling a little drowsy, so she didn't look to see what she was drinking or bother to ask what it was. She sipped the drink, eventually downing the entire cup.  
"This is really good Jay, do we have more?"  
"Yes."  
Jay held in his excitement, pouring her another cup and making sure the tea was thoroughly saturated into the water before he gave it to her. She sat, sipping the tea in silence. Jay drank as well, but his was a simple black tea, not the medicinal drink Tigress was swallowing. After she had drank four cups of the tea, Tigress was ready to start her day, she stood, changing her clothes, her back facing Jay who was lying on the bed on his side, propped up by his elbow.  
"Tigress?"  
"Are you going to say you like my stripes?"  
She smiled, putting on her pants slowly. She had been wearing undergarment, but Jay always liked her stripes more then anything else. He smiled too, sipping his tea happily.  
"They are beautiful, but what I want you to take it easy for the next few days, no hard core exercise, no running, no kicking, no jumping, stay still and walk slowly."  
"Why? What's in it for me?"  
She turned around, her bare white chest visible to Jay. He felt the arousal, but for the sake of her few eggs he had to control himself until it was time.  
"How about this, I'll get you some more of this tea that you like so much. We only had one box, it's a specialty that I found in the village last week."  
Tigress smiled at him deviously, not being shy with her chest at all. He was the first, and only man to ever look at her like this, and the only one she wasn't shy around. She never even showered with Viper, so Jay was the only one she wanted looking at her, and when he liked what he saw it made her feel good about herself- like all the exercise and dieting were worth something.  
"Do I look good to you?"  
She smiled, blushing and continuing to show him her bare chest, a white and back tail shifting from side to side seductively.  
"You're sexy."  
She laughed a little, walking up to the edge of the bed and letting him grope her body a little.  
"What will happen after, I mean If I give birth? Won't I be unattractive?"  
Jay threw his head back, chuckling to himself.  
"I love you Tigress, you'll recover, there's nothing wrong with giving birth! Your instincts will heal you up."  
"Thanks Jay. Are you going to work today?"  
"Yeah, I'm a little tired but that's fine, I'll just sleep well tonight. Maybe I'll come home early."  
This routine continued for the next four days, Tigress woke up, drank loads of medicinal tea, and then went about a relaxed day. Jay went to work during the day, and when he needed to made more tea bags. She never knew any better what she was drinking, Jay had a lot of money so it was expected he'd be familiar with things she'd never tried before. On the fifth day, Tigress' cycle had gone full circle. For the entire week he had been giving her tea, he pheromones were obviously rising because of her increased sexual appetite, and her dehydration. Funnily, to calm her dry mouth she simply drank more of the same tea!  
That night, Jay knew his opportunity to impregnate her had come, and he'd have to try his best to make sure it was a success. Tigress came home from her relaxed day at the palace to find lanterns lite in every room, and the quiet, peaceful sound of violin music flowing through all three floors of her house. She walked upstairs slowly, sound guiding her up the staircase with each carful step. Tigress enter end the bedroom, leaning against the door frame and watching Jay preform a piece of his own creation. It had been awhile, but she recognized it as the one she had heard him playing the first time they had a friendly conversation with each other.  
He finished, looking up at her and smiling, gently placing the instrument in its purple velvet nest.  
"That was really beautiful Jay."  
"It was."  
He walked over to her, hugging her waist closer to his and kissing her a few times.  
"I never name my pieces, but I think I want to name that one after you."  
Tigress kissed him, holding his waist against hers happily.  
"Your ready today Tigress."  
"Are you?"  
He nodded, carrying her over the the bed where a serious hour of love making took place. It was only one session- if you will- because unlike other nights this was a definite attempt to impregnate her.  
The next morning, Tigress woke up, feeling sick. She clutched her chest, her temples throbbing as she rolled over onto Jay's side, wincing in pain. Her head throbbed heavily, she had an awful headache and a stomach ache at the same time.  
"Jay, Jay wake up!"  
She pushed at him, wincing some more at the pain she was feeling in her stomach.  
"What? Are you hurt?"  
"My stomach, I feel awful."  
"Cramps?"  
Tigress nodded, biting her lip fiercely to keep down the pain, her stomach heaved, she felt like she was going to vomit but she held it down.  
"Tigress, this is how you should feel, these are the signs!"  
"I don't like this- excuse me."  
Tigress got up and ran, out of the room and to one of the hallways. Once there, she flung open a window and tossed her lunch out of it, the mostly liquid contents of her stomach falling into a flower bed behind the house. She slumped back in, sliding down to the floor and cupping her head in her paws, her legs sliding straight until they laid flat, down against the cold wood floors. Jay got out of bed, clumsily throwing on a robe over nothing and rushing out to the hall, looking out the window at his puke covered roses. He smiled, closing the window and latching it shut.  
"I'm sorry about the roses."  
Said Tigress, knowing he liked his roses more then everything, apart from her of coarse.  
"Fertilizer Tigress, it won't cause any trouble."  
"Well doc, check me out."  
Jay shook his head no to her snide remark.  
"I can't, not yet, you're showing the signs but I won't be able to tell how many until later."  
"How many?"  
Tigress was breathing hard, resting her head against the wall, her eyes tracking his facial expressions as he spoke.  
"Don't get your hopes up too high Tigress, but we are felines, normally you could expect a litter of... five?"  
"Five?!"  
Shouted Tigress, swiping her claws at him and tearing the front of his robe. He jumped back, his fleshy skin, and fur avoiding her razor grip.  
"It won't be that much! These are just mood swings, you'll be ok alright? Look at me."  
Jay picked up her chin, making her look him in the eyes.  
"I'll be fine."  
Said Tigress smiling at him, her burnt amber eyes looking on happily. He reached out and kissed her once, long and soft before releasing her muzzle from his.  
"Don't kiss me! I just puked."  
Said Tigress, wiping her lips and swallowing to get the taste away.  
"Hush, let's not tell anyone for a few more weeks alright? Lets be sure before we make announcements."  
"Will you tell Viper for me?"  
"Now?"  
Tigress nodded.  
"Will you be alright? Let me help you back to the bed."  
Jay scooped her up in his paws, carrying her bridal style back to the bedroom. Placing her back down on the bed, he arranged the pillows so she could sit up, covering her with the sheets and tucking her in.  
"It's a little cold in here Jay, could you relight the fire and grab some blankets if we have any?"  
"Of coarse."  
He went first to a linen closet outside the room, grabbing a thick hand knit blanket and laying it across the foot of the bed, so if Tigress wanted it she could employ its warmth. Next he rekindled the fire, creating something of decent size after a few moments, stoking it so it would burn unattended for at least three hours.  
"I'm going to go get you something to eat and drink ok? So while I'm gone you don't have to get up."  
"Thank you."  
Jay walked put of the bedroom, heading down to the kitchen where he prepared a tray with tofu and water, plenty of mint leaves as well for her to suck on. He brought the they up, placing it on one of the night stands, shooing a lantern away to make room. He then grabbed a bucket, placing it on the floor while looking at Tigress knowingly.  
"Just in case."  
She smiled, feeling embarrassed she needed to be cared for like this.  
"If I am pregnant, is it going to be like this all the time?"  
"Everyday if you want. I'm going to go tell Viper, I'll send her down to keep you company if that's alright with you."  
"Thank you Jay."  
He kissed her forehead again, walking over to his wardrobe and getting dressed. This while time, he had only been wearing a torn robe. Once in his blue constables uniform, he threw on his peaked blue cap and thick trench coat, which concealed his sword nicely. He left the room and the house, going to the Jade Palace to go and get Viper.  
Once at the palace he confronted Viper, who he found in the rose garden behind the barracks. She was meditating. This location had been her prime spot to go and think since Tigress moved out, and she could be found here often.  
"This was the second place Tigress showed me when I first came here, I told her I liked roses, do you?"  
Viper turned around slowly, her peace of mind keeping her relaxed even though his words snuck up on her from behind.  
"I do, there big and pretty, it's a shame they die every winter."  
"Only to be reborn the next year."  
Said Jay sadly, thinking about such a beautiful thing dying like a rose.  
"Are you cold Jay? That's a big coat you're wearing. How do you even get cold? You're a tiger."  
He smiled, sitting down on one of the benches, looking over to Viper with his peaceful brown eyes.  
"I just get cold sometimes. Tigress wants to see you."  
"Why?"  
Viper slithered over, taking the spot next to Jay on the bench and looking at him curiously.  
"I'm fairly certain she's pregnant."  
"Really!"  
Viper smiled up at her former colonel, current constable, and good friend. She knew more then anyone the fiasco going on for the past few weeks between the newly weds, and now that she was pregnant maybe things would move on.  
"I'm not sure yet, but she must be. She was pretty sick this morning, and she wanted me to send for you. She probably wants to talk again."  
"Jay... I'm really proud of you for what you told her. You gave up a lot of your manliness when you told her that it was you who was infertile. You protected her from the truth and I really respect that, you're an amazing husband to her."  
He smiled.  
"Thank you Viper, she'll find out eventually but for now, let her be at peace. You should go now, don't keep her waiting."

Don't forget to R&R (Rate & Review) for Herr Regis!


	15. Striking Gold

Striking Gold

As Viper slithered down the steps of the palace, she couldn't help but think to herself everything that was happening around her. Tigress was to everyone's best knowledge pregnant, and Jay was a happy man doing great things for the formerly sleepy community. He had big ambitions, Viper saw them when she looked at him, and she was glad he decided to take Tigress with him on his way to the top. Jay's family was successful for the most part, and their ingenuity and strong business persona were inherited by him, as well as strength, morals, and incredible discipline given to him by his education and cub hood. He was likely the most educated person in the entire village. Slithering through the valley streets, people seemed to notice her less then they usually would have. There was someone new in town, and he drew the kind of fandom that remained hidden, watching him silently in awe and bliss as he did good things when no one was watching.  
Once she arrived outside of Jay's home, Viper pulled down the large brass handle with her tail, one of the two massive red unlocked doors swinging open quickly. Viper came inside, closing the door and creating a cool draft that shot through the house.  
"Viper! Is that you?"  
"It's me Tigress! Where are you?"  
The house was big, and the atrium was a ways away from the staircase, luckily Tigress' voice projected down the air shaft at the heart of the house, reaching Viper's ears.  
"Go down the hall, turn left, come all the way up the stairs and my room is right here!"  
Viper went down the long door and couch lined hall, turning left into the first floor of the air shaft. Above, Viper could see the double pocket doors obviously for the master bedroom, and also the stairs immediately in front of her. Ascending upward, Viper soon arrived inside the master bedroom, seeing Tigress all cozy in the bed with a loud crackling fire in the adjacent fireplace.  
"Hey Tigress."  
Viper came up to her, coming onto the corner of her bed and feeling how soft it was.  
"This bed is massive isn't it? You can get lost under these sheets alone."  
"It must feel smaller when you have someone to share it with."  
Tigress giggled.  
"Maybe. Did he tell you I was sick this morning?"  
Viper nodded.  
"Do you think you're pregnant for real this time?"  
Tigress shrugged inconclusively.  
"Possibly, we won't know until we can see some growth or more symptoms. Jay wants to keep this quiet until we know for sure."  
"I understand."  
"Did Jay interrupt anything that was happening at the palace?"  
"No! Not at all. Master Shifu let us all meditate for the day and take a breather, he needed one himself. With the circumstances, he won't mind my coming down here to visit you."  
Tigress nodded again.  
"How long do you want to stay?"  
"I can stay all day if you want me to Tigress, I'd like to talk to you about some stuff."  
What stuff?"  
Viper began to shy away, unsure how to go about brining up topics such a this without seeming to blunt. Tigress blushed, knowing the topic was personal from her friends reaction.  
"Well... girl stuff."  
Said Viper with a misleading smile, trying to pitch the conversation as best she could.  
"Just ask me."  
"What's it like Tigress? Do you like sleeping down here in a bed with him? Does he treat you like you always hoped? Is he what you always expected a man to be? What does it feel like to be loved and have a man to protect you?"  
Viper bombarded Tigress with several questions all asked in a single monologuing stream. Tigress blushed at some of them, happy to answer these questions.  
"Viper, I love being down in the house with him. He treats me with the utmost respect, he's clean and tidy, a passionate lover and a shoulder to cry on, he lets me invade his space and hold him, he holds me, I can talk to him about things and he'll listen to me. To be loved? Oh! What a feeling Viper, to be truly loved. It's so nice, I feel safe with him, and I think he feels the same way."  
Viper let tears well in her eyes at Tigress' emotional and heart felt response. It was so perfect, there were no moments of hesitation, no incomplete thoughts of misinterpretations, Tigress knew exactly what she loved about Jay and why she loved him.  
"That was beautiful Tigress."  
"Thank you, and don't cry Viper, it's simply the truth."  
"Do you think... think he's changed since we first met him?"  
Tigress chuckled, shaking her head no.  
"He's the same guy, he's simply more open. He was always like this, it just took a while for him to get comfortable with new people."  
Tigress reached over to the night stand, grabbing a few mint leaves and popping them in her mouth to suck on.  
"Do you want some Viper? They're really good. The mint makes your mouth kissing fresh, especially after you spent all morning heaving up everything you've ever eaten."  
"Nice description Tigress."  
Viper made her snarky remark as she reached for a leaf with her tail, holding it over her head and dropping its surface on her forked tongue, tasting the refreshing wave of coolness.  
"Jay's idea?"  
Tigress nodded.  
After several weeks of more new things happening to Tigress, including strange desires for salty foods in the middle of the night, and the tightening of her clothes over her belly, Jay decided it was now entirely appropriate to announce her pregnancy to her friends at the palace. Tigress was walking around the house, holding the small of her back in her paw, and the peak of her bodies new girth in the other. She was exploring the empty bedrooms of the house, identifying which ones would be suitable for cubs. They were all massive rooms, and none of them really were accommodating to small cubs.  
"Jay, where will they live? These rooms are good for teenagers but not for newborns."  
He walked up behind her, his white under shirt unbuttoned along the front.  
"They'll stay in our room of coarse."  
Tigress took a step back, amazed he'd say that.  
"You're alright with that? I thought I'd have to beg and screw you to get that."  
He smiled, pinching her chin very lightly, she smiled playfully at his touch, watching him button his under shirt.  
"Tigress, you're my wife, and we're rich, you're never going to have to beg for anything."  
He kissed her once, then pointing a digit at her muzzle sternly, with a slight tone of playfulness evident on his rough tongue.  
"And you're pregnant, so sex is out of the question."  
"What about after?"  
"We'll go until you can't walk and I'm asleep, you know that. Ha! Who do you think I am a librarian?"  
"No! You're the law..."  
Jay growled at her playfully, smiling into her happy pregnant eyes. Jay threw on a set of white pressed pants and a pink polo style shirt, then adding a black blazer jacket over the top.  
"How do I look beautiful?"  
"Sexy, and I'm so fat."  
"Thank you, I do feel sexy, and hush! No more of this fat nonsense! Once you've given birth, you'll go back to your training and the baby weight will melt off, and Tigress will be reset to factory condition."  
She smiled, pushing his shoulder a little.  
"Well go get everyone! I've been a shut in for the past month, it's almost about to snow and I want to tell them! They need to see me like this! They don't even know!"  
"Look at me."  
Tigress rolled her eyes, this was his signature line by far, he said it all the time when she was frustrated, even better was that it worked on her.  
"They'll be down here soon. Be safe, to sit down, and stay away from the stairs!"  
Yelled Jay back to her as he departed, wrapping a light blue scarf around his neck as he disappeared out of sight. He locked the front door behind him, strolling happily through the city. He was in casual clothes, and the things he wore never ceased to amaze the villagers. He was by far a rich city boy, but he was a good strong wholesome man who deserved respect too. Not only did he carry a good name and a good job with neatly set morals, but he was married to Tigress, and everyone knew her. She was scary at times, a little bit of a downer, but she was to their knowledge a sweet girl. Although, no one had seen her in over a month.  
Reaching the top of the stairs, Jay pushed the palace gate open, walking inside to the courtyard, and immediately across to the kitchen off of the training hall. Inside where the warriors and their master, doing something Jay wasn't keen to.  
"Hello Jay. What are you wearing?"  
Asked Master Shifu, who never understood the bright colors his daughter's husband wore. Pea green, gold, pink, powder blue, and double breasted everything.  
"Something nice, I'm a city boy remember? Anyway, Tigress and I want you all to come down to the house sometime today, we've got an announcement to make."  
Monkey threw his head back in agony.  
"She's pregnant! We know already!"  
Jay just shrugged his shoulders.  
"Maybe, maybe not, but if you don't come she'll be very mad with you, you don't want her to be mad at you do you?"  
"Alright! She's our friend and I'll go, it's just sooo obvious!"  
"I know Monkey, but this is only ever going to happen once so let's make it really special, I could go without all the announcing but she wants it, and if she wants it, she's getting it in aces so let's roll."  
The four, their master, and their oddly dressed friend departed the palace immediately, walking through the village to Jay's house. With cold paws he fumbled a little for his key, shoving it brutishly into the lock and twisting. The door creaked open, and he ushered everyone inside before he closed the red door and barricaded them all inside with the warmth.  
Tigress came around a corner from the ballroom, wearing a long baggy white pants best suited for a genie. Her top was equally baggy, covering her up and removing any definition from her body. She had a gold necklace on as well, purchased for her by Jay a while back. She looked good, and the white outfit was obviously supposed to be loose and flowing. It was what Jay would call, stylish, especially on a pregnant woman.  
"So Tigress is pregnant."  
She walked up to everyone, holding onto Jay and smiling by his side.  
"It's true, I've been gone for so long because we wanted to make sure, but it's official now, I'm pregnant with his cub."  
She turned to the side, taking the fabric of the blouse in paw and pulling it taught over her belly, revealing the baby bump.  
Viper owed and awed, Master Shifu smiled at Jay in secret, and he winked in return. Monkey and a mantis were silently abstaining from emotional reaction they didn't really know what to say, so they ignored Tigress to an extent and congratulated Jay.  
"Come on. There's pies in the dinning room for us to snack on with some tea."  
Said Jay, ushering everyone to walk ahead of him. The four walked ahead, Viper meandering slowly to be near Jay, Tigress, and Shifu, who hung back to speak in private.  
"I'm very happy for you Tigress, I can't wait to be a grandfather."  
"Thanks dad."  
Tigress didn't usually call him dad, she did it for awhile when she was really young but it just didn't feel right, Master Shifu didn't like it because of Ti Lung and all, so it died, only to be used on ceremonial occasions such as this.  
"And I know Jay will make for a good father, you too will be very happy."  
"Thank you Master Shifu."  
Said Jay, walking into the dinning room with everyone else. He pulled Tigress' chair out for her letting her sir down and cutting a few small slices of pie for her. She ate ravenously, and no one really blamed her.  
Several more months passed, and Tigress was now visibly pregnant, beyond a doubt, her roundness could only be one thing. She thought this would be a good experience for her, but sadly she wasn't really enjoying it. She felt bloated, moody, fat, she was sore all the time, she couldn't train or walk up the palace steps, she couldn't have sex with her husband, she was lactating, and of coarse the uncertainty of what was in her uterus. Boy, girl, more then one, she had no idea. As before, she sat around and did puzzles during the day, receiving constant visits from Jay- who was stopping in from work- to make sure she had everything she needed and to stoke the fireplaces around the house.  
Three more weeks went by, and Tigress was a little bit bigger. But every time Jay walked by her he stopped and starred indiscreetly, something Tigress didn't really appreciate. She was moody, he could be judging her, laughing in his head for her largeness, even though he wasn't.  
"Jay!"  
She called to him as he walked by the bedroom door, dressed warmly to go back out and serve as constable.  
"Yes Tigress? Do you need something?"  
"Yeah, why do you keep looking at me like that?"  
"Like how?"  
"When you look at my body and then my eyes and then my body again, what's your problem?"  
"Well-" Jay walked into the bedroom, keeping his distance from her claws, "-you look a little big."  
Tigress shifted back, repulsed he was acting so petty.  
"Screw you!"  
"No! Not like that, I mean to say that for the length of your pregnancy, you look a little too big to be having just one."  
"Really? How do you know?"  
Tigress ran her paw lightly over her belly, comforting it and waiting for evidence to prove Jay's claim.  
"Well, when I said I'd be village doctor I'm not inexperienced, I proctored several births, and participated in delivery at least half of those times."  
"Proctored?"  
"Observed."  
"Gross."  
"No, it's not gross. Anyway, my point is I can recall a few feline woman and they looked just as big as you, and had at least two cubs."  
"You think two? We're having two?"  
"Hold still, I'll feel you up."  
Jay moved over to the bed, placing both of his paws on her belly and looking for the cubs inside, gently prodding around. He sat with his eyes closed, and his ears pinned back. Tigress looked at his face, and couldn't help but think about what he had just said.  
"So you've seen other girl's... business?"  
"One."  
He said, feeling at least one tiny body.  
"Jay?"  
"Two."  
Tigress smiled anxiously, looking at his face with more intensity, his expression remaining objective and professional.  
"Three... I count three."  
Said Jay, letting her go and sitting up, holding her paw in his as he smiled to himself, amazed they were this successful.  
"Buts it's more then one right?"  
"Absolutely."  
"Oh gods Jay this is so precious! Three, three when we were worried we'd only be given one!"  
She leaned around to kiss him, and so they did for at least twenty minutes. A hot, passionate exchange that rivaled the extravagance of Lord Shen's greatest fireworks.  
"I need to go now Tigress, constable stuff."  
"Be safe, you're going to be a daddy in a month or two."  
After another week, the valley soon discovered that Tigress was pregnant. It was the only way, and with Viper being the only one entering the house renowned by everyone as the tigers' den, they all figured it out and once it was made certain that she was pregnant, Viper leaked it to the valley. Most gossip starts with the loud Mr. Ping, going from his noodle shop to everywhere else and eventually to the farms. Jay came down to the constable office, walking through the village and receiving applause from a few. Hand shakes and bows, smiles from many. Everyone liked him, and for the most part everyone favored Tigress, so to hear that the heroes of the valley were not only together- something they knew- but they were having cubs? Likely plural.  
Once back at the constables office, Jay was surprised to find his deputy awake and dressed, and also surprised to find that he was in Jay's chair.  
"Deputy, your up late, it's noon."  
"I know, I had something I wanted to tell you."  
"Well get out of my chair, sit over here and then we'll talk."  
The deputy chuckled, getting up and moving to the other side of Jay's desk. Jay put his peaked constable's cap on the desk, and took off his long blue overcoat, hanging it up before he sat down.  
"So tell me, what's this important thing you're losing sleep over."  
"First, congratulations, I'm happy for you and so is the valley."  
"Thank you deputy, anything else?"  
Jay wasn't being smug, he just didn't know what else the rhino could want.  
"The valley wants to throw you and your wife a party as a greater form of congratulations, I thought I should tell you."  
"Was it supposed to be a surprise?"  
"No, you'd of found out anyway, best you hear it from me."  
"Who's throwing it?"  
"Master Shifu."  
"Really?"  
The rhino nodded.  
"You're his family after all, I hope you don't mind."  
"No, no not at all. Thank you."  
Jay ventured to the palace before he went home, going to speak to Master Shifu. It was a little chilly out, fall had come and now it was simply a matter of time before it snowed. Once inside Jay found the master inside his palace, looking up at the dragon scroll, he stood silently, looking up at the jade dragon keeping it safe.  
"Master Shifu, how are you?"  
"I'm thinking."  
"Would you like me to come back?"  
Jay took his cap off, holding it under his arm and waiting.  
"No, why have you come here, your timing is impeccable."  
"I've been told you're throwing a little party."  
"This week sometime, I started the planning this morning, everyone is getting the village ready. I'd like to have it at the end of this week."  
"Can I tell Tigress?"  
Master Shifu nodded, still looking at the dragon scroll.  
"Thank you for the party, I'll go get her ready for the end of the week."  
"Do you know anything new Jay? Is everything progressing smoothly?"  
"Three."  
"What?"  
"Three cubs, that's her litter size, three."  
"That's incredible. After our conversation I wasn't sure you'd even get one. Not to hurt your or her feelings! That was simply my impression."  
"I understand, I too was worried but she's so big there's no way it's only one. I did a feel test and I found three separate tiny bodies."  
Master Shifu smiled happily.  
"Has she mentioned names?"  
Jay shook his head no.  
"I'll talk to her about it."  
They said goodbye, Jay put on his cap and walking out of the hall of heroes, through the courtyard, and raving the palace to go down to his house where Tigress was bundled up warmly in blankets and the heat of several fires. While walking past the noodle shop, Mr. Ping rushed out and slid in front of the constable, his stained apron blowing around for a moment.  
"Constable! Congratulations! I heard about you and Tigress and it made me smile, then I heard about the party! What do you like? What does she like? I want to make tiger specials to celebrate your happiness!"  
Jay mentally smiled at Mr. Ping, he was a completely innocent guy who cared endlessly about everyone, and it was a shame he was all alone.  
"Tigress likes tofu, but now she likes a lot of salty things, like pie. I have no favorite, just something hearty and healthy."  
"Thank you constable! Have a great day! I await your party and the birth! Oh! Oh oh oh oh oh, I forgot! Thank you for helping the farmer, wheat prices this season are dropping!"  
"Anything to help the valley. Have a safe day Mr. Ping."  
"You too!"  
Jay continued to his home, happy that his efforts were helping some people, and that those same people showed care toward him and his wife, happy to throw them a party. Once back at his home, Jay took off his coat and threw it over his arm, walking the length of the house to the stairs, up to the third floor.  
He walked into the bedroom finding Tigress sitting in an armchair beside the fire, doing number puzzles in a pocket sized book.  
"Jay, could you help me? I can't get this one number to work."  
He walked over, standing behind her and looking down at the grid like mystery. Everything was filled in except for this one spot.  
"You need to go back and change some numbers in this row here, see."  
"But they all work."  
"Yet this one does not. Change these three around."  
Tigress relocated the three numbers, and then the puzzle worked, making it possible to fill in the last square.  
"It works."  
"Or coarse it does, you did it."  
Jay walked away, tossing his coat onto an empty chair and leaving his hat there as well, grabbing a log and tossing it onto the fire.  
"How's your day?"  
"I'm fine Tigress, how do you feel?"  
"Hungry."  
"Well I've got two surprises for you."  
"Really?"  
Jay nodded.  
"Master Shifu is throwing us a party at the end of the week, the whole village is participating."  
"How sweet of him, that's nice."  
"It is, and the second surprise is names."  
"What?"  
"Names, those babies inside of you are going to need names, do you have any ideas?"  
Tigress shook her head no.  
"I'll think about it. Do you have any ideas?"  
"No, Master Shifu brought it up when I saw him earlier."  
"Food Jay?"  
"I'll go to the noodle shop, what do you want?"  
"Anything is fine, just make sure it's warm and there's a lot of it."  
"Can do Tigress."  
Jay left the house again, going down to the noodle shop and buying Tigress noodles, dumplings, egg rolls and a package of cookies. A sufficient dinner. Jay brought it home, unboxed it in the kitchen and delivered it to Tigress on a tray. She smiled at him, letting him lean down and kiss her for his hard work.  
"Do you want to share?"  
"You eat, I'll go put some tea on."  
Said Jay, happy to let her eat all of it. It was a lot of food, but she was eating for four, and four tigers at that, which naturally can eat an entire city and still feel hungry.  
Once The end of the week had come, the village was in full swing. This celebration would be a precursor to New Years, which is a much bigger celebration. When the day came, Jay and Tigress simply had to make an appearance. It was cold out, and her pregnant form wouldn't want to be outside for long. The four and Master Shifu came to the house that afternoon, wanting to walk through the village as a group. Tigress was thickly dressed in a silver vest and black pants, covered over by a thick red coat.  
"Are we ready?"  
Asked Jay, standing by the door with Tigress at his arm.  
Everyone nodded their approval.  
"You look great Tigress."  
Said Viper with a smile.  
The door opened, and once outside the party walked down the street and closer to the village, waving and smiling at the villagers who did the same. Everyone wanted to see Tigress and here pregnant belly. So they did, as the party walked everyone got a glimpse at Tigress and her happy husband. They walked all the way to the noodle shop, kids running around and playing in an inch of freshly fallen snow, having the time of their young lives. Jay stopped for a moment, seeing a group of small children playing with what looked like little people.  
Jay released Tigress' arm, walking over to the children curiously. They stopped, smiling at him for a moment.  
"Is that the five?"  
The kids nodded, showing their crouching constable their action figures. Crane, Viper, Monkey, Mantis, and two Tigress figures.  
"Who's this?"  
"It's you constable! We bought another Tigress, and painted her blue, so now it's a constable!"  
Jay smiled, turning the action figure of himself over in his paw before giving it back.  
"Do I have Kung Fu skills also?"  
The kids nodded, laughing and smiling at each other and their constable.  
"Yes, and you have a sword!"  
"What this one?"  
Jay smiled some more, pulling back to flap of his coat and revealing the long sheath of his sharp metal sword.  
"Wow! Can we be deputies too?"  
One child spoke on behalf of all of them, and they all nodded happily, even the one girl they were with. There were six of them.  
"Maybe when you're older."  
Jay ruffled the ears of one child, walking away and back to Tigress, who had been watching with her friends. Now, everyone saw how good of a father he was, or at least how comfortably he interacted with younger generations. He grasped Tigress' arm again, and she kissed him on the cheek, nuzzling into his shoulder.  
"That was amazing."  
"Action figures?"  
Said Jay, looking at her as they walked into the noodle shop. Tigress shrugged, having no explanation as to how they came about.  
They sat down in the noodle shop, eating and celebrating wildly for a few hours, saying hello to everyone in a happy relaxed fashion. As the sun was setting Jay and Tigress ventured back to their house, locking the party outside as they climbed the six flights of stairs to their third floor bedroom.  
"That was fun wasn't it?"  
Asked Jay, helping her into the bed and covering her gently with the blankets, undressing himself afterwards and then getting in himself. Tigress rested her head on his shoulder. Purring to herself and thinking about her life.  
"It was a really good day."  
The next month was also of superior quality. As Tigress continued to grow larger and larger, so did the family's portfolio. Jay had arranged that after winter, he'd purchase over six hundred acres of land- if suitable for farming- and then to have that land prepared and farmed by locals. He intended to use the profits of that farm to buy more land, and secure it all with a perimeter wall to protect the valley. After that, he could focus on internals, such as services, police force, fire force, education, medicine, and other facets of the village economy so he could turn this small community into an organized poster child. Tigress detested the way he was planning to spend nearly a million yuan on the valley, but at the same time she found his charitable nature attractive. He was taking his good fortune and making everyone else's lives better. Besides, Tigress had listened to him speak of the numbers, and he sounds sure of himself.  
New year passed, and spring time was upon them. Tigress was extremely pregnant and soon to burst any day, while down in the valley a different emergency was taking place. A procession of worried people rushed to the constable's house in the night, the deputy leading the way as this situation was beyond his ability to handle. Jay heard the knock at the door, and was careful not to wake Tigress up as he left the bed, dressed, and rushed silently down the stairs. He opened the door, letting in some sticky humid air as he saw the crowd of people at his door, lanterns in hand illuminating their scared faces.  
"Can I help you?"  
The deputy opened his mouth to respond, but the villagers beat him to it.  
"It's Ms. Lynn constable! Her water broke and we didn't know who could help us!"  
Jay recalled Ms. Lynn as the pregnant rabbit who's husband he had jailed several months in the past, she had been pregnant just before Tigress, so Jay assumed now was her time anyway. He also recalled volunteering himself to be doctor, and without a true medical building running, he would have to do it himself.  
"Let's go, and hush up! Tigress is sleeping."  
They all walked through the damp streets, Jay leading the way because he remembered where she lived. Once there, he knocked on the door, receiving a ravenous scream in reply. The children were sitting outside, looking scared and unsure what to do. Jay gave them a reassuring glance, going inside and discovering the mother laid up in a bed, situated to give birth, simply waiting for the doctor.  
"Thank you for com-" she screamed out in pain, unable to complete her sentence as contractions grew closer and closer together.  
"How are you?"  
Jay sat down in a stool, trying to sound normal as he prepared to assist her as best he could. He'd done it before, but this was a little unorthodox.  
"I think it's time!"  
"You're right, you've crowned nicely. Go ahead and push for me."  
And so she did, after a few minutes of endless noise and scared faces appearing outside the house from the neighbors who gathered, a whimpering could be heard, signifying that whatever was going on in there was done.  
Jay handed her the two small bundles, and the mother sat up, exhausted but done.  
"Thank you constable, you've been such a help to everyone."  
"You're welcome, have a safe night."  
He went to leave, but she stopped him. He turned back, looking to her to see what was the matter.  
"Yes?"  
"It's sudden, I know you don't know me to well but would you consider... being these two's godfather? You don't have to do anything! Just say yes."  
"Of coarse, it'd be an honor. Will you be able to provide for them, now that you'll be home so much?"  
The rabbit nodded.  
"I made arrangements with some friends, I'm going to do some knitting from home, blankets and such that I can sell."  
Jay nodded.  
"Have a safe night."  
He walked out, signaling to the children that they could go inside, but telling them that they need to be quiet. The neighbors of the rabbit woman nodded to Jay approvingly, dispersing soon enough.  
"Sir?"  
Asked the deputy, wanting to say a few words to his boss before they parted ways.  
"Yes?"  
"Did everything go alright?"  
Jay nodded.  
"Two little ones."  
"Thank you for waking up and coming out sir, I didn't know what to do and she, Ms. Lynn, told me to go get you."  
"I understand, go back to work deputy, I need to get some sleep."  
Jay went home, washing his arms and paws to clean himself off. Once back to smelling normal and looking clean, Jay got back into bed, covering himself again with the sheets. His former spot in the bed had gone cold, but he shrugged it off and let himself warm that side of the bed back up for the night.  
The next morning, Tigress rolled over next to him, quickly rolling back to her original position.  
"Good morning Jay."  
"I love you Tigress."  
"Why do you say that?"  
"Last night, I had to get up and help that pregnant rabbit woman during birth. Before it happens to you know that I'm sorry, it's going to hurt."  
"I can take it."  
"Say that while its happening."  
One week later it was happening. Tigress was screaming louder then she ever thought she could, digging her claws into anything and everything while gritting her teeth together. Jay had given her a wooden spoon to bite down on, and that helped a little. She was screaming, but Jay had given her some numbing tea. Either the tea didn't work, or she was really hurting. After almost half a day of panting and waiting, she birthed the first cub, a boy. Then the second, a girl. Then the third, another girl.  
"Three Tigress, three cubs."  
She sighed out in relief, lying back down and closing her legs, rolling into her side and feeling empty.  
"Girls?"  
"Two."  
"So one boy?"  
Jay nodded to her.  
"Oh gods Jay, this is nothing short of a miracle."  
Jay picked up the oldest girl, bundled up nicely in a blanket. He handed her to Tigress, who quickly gripped the bundle close to her chest, holding her softly.  
"She's so precious."  
"What do you want to name her?"  
"Constanze, do you like that name Jay?"  
He hadn't a clue where she had gotten that name from, but it sounded good, original, suitable. He liked it enough to consent.  
"It's a perfect name, how about this one, youngest of all three, girl."  
Jay sat beside the boy, who was fidgeting in his blanket. He held the youngest girl in his arms, looking at Tigress for a name.  
"Do you... how about Theresia?"  
Jay smiled at her.  
"Both lovely names, and if we're going to follow this trend of unique names, how about we name the boy Heartz?"  
"I like that. I like that name a lot."  
The little girl Tigress was holding was chewing on her shirt, and she couldn't find out for the life of her why.  
"Jay? What's Constanze doing?"  
"She's hungry darling, I'd say they all are."  
After deciphering the incredible perils of breast feeding, things seemed to work themselves out.  
For the first few days Tigress was really protective. A whole new woman took her place and growled at everything that moved that wasn't her three cubs. Even Jay got growled at on occasion, so he made certain to keep everyone else out of the house for the first week, just to be safe.  
Two weeks had gone by, and the three cubs were wandering all over the bedroom and around the third floor of the house. Sometimes they managed the upright posture of their father, but mostly it was all fours.  
"What are you doing 'stanze! Let go of my pants!"  
Jay crouched down to his second born, picking her up and cradling her in his arms, leaning her tiny body against his blue uniform. She reached up with extended claws, trying to bat at Jay's cap.  
Heartz soon enough ran over, wanting attention from his father. It's said that the biggest role model for a child is their same sex parent, so Heartz would always be his father's son. Tigress was in the bedroom, sitting by the fireplace in an armchair with her youngest, Theresia. Jay set his daughter down to her discontent, this time sitting down on the floor with his legs crossed, giving both cubs his attention.  
"Heartz, stop fighting with your sister."  
Jay pulled the boy off of his sister, they were nipping at each other and he quickly put an end to it.  
"I've got to go to work now, are you going to be good?"  
Heartz nodded, giving a high five to his dad happily.

Far away in a distant village, a female snow leopard was also giving birth. Her husband had left her for dead in the gutter, pregnant and hungry. She stole what she had to, and the day had come for her cubs to enter the world. She birthed a litter of three, all beautiful female snow leopards just like her. The woman's name was Lucy Wu. Two months after giving birth and nursing her children to decent health, stealing to keep them alive, Lucy died because she couldn't get the medical help she desperately needed. Her three daughters, Su, the eldest, Wan, and Wing, would grow older, turning into thieves. They'd drift through China as they grew older, and one day they'd encounter a wall. Their hatred of China was strong, and together, they'd seek to change everything with the help of an ex military colonel who technically didn't exist, and his three cubs, fighting a certain peacock as well.

Don't forget to R&R (Rate & Review) for Herr Regis!


End file.
